


Alone

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Fluff and Angst, Healing Mirkwood, Making Friends, Making Up, Moving In Together, Rebuilding Dale, Rebuilding Erebor, Work In Progress, splitting up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: A fight with Thorin drives you to conquer Erebor alone spurring Kings to visit to earn your favor in the rightful King's absence.





	1. Chapter 1

You get hired to the Company by Gandalf you are given a contract as dragon slayer, you are one of the First Hobbits making you half Vanyar.

During the few days after leaving BagEnd the company keeps picking fights with you almost daily when they’re not ignoring you, insisting that by the point of your ears you would be far more interested in picking flowers than helping them in their Journey, in their minds you were unable to take on the task assigned, Bilbo could be trained to fight but by your size they assumed you helpless. Later that day Thorin dropped his key by accident and kept going you picked it up for safekeeping.

Two days after leaving Bree after a huge fight over them not being willing to take your suggestion for a shorter path to take, at nightfall as the Dwarves slept, you left the Company and head for Erebor alone, keeping the key with you. 

You started along your short path and without them slowing you down by Dwarves needing to sleep every night you got to Rivendell within 2 weeks. Catching up with your old friends and informing Elrond that Thorin would be along eventually if he ever found the right way, before passing through Rivendell and Goblin city quietly, you found the Ring then made your way to the edge around Mirkwood drawing Thranduil’s guards attention. They sent for their King who rode to the edge of his territory and tracked you as you travelled alone, trying to figure out why you would travel alone and avoid his Kingdom altogether, choosing three times the distance.

Thranduil lost sight of you by night fall the next day as you made your way across the giant fields, then around Erebor finding the staircase and sneaking in. Thranduil was in a meeting when they heard Smaug let out several roars before feeling the earth shake followed by deafening silence. The Elves in Mirkwood all readying for the battle that never came along with the Men of Laketown hiding for their lives watching the mountain for hours from their windows waiting for Smaug to fly out again.

They looked over their shoulders at the Mountain for nearly a week after, now noticing the rising smoke from the forges and seeing that the Ravens returned to the Mountain along with herds of wild mountain goats and sheep returning to the plains around the Mountain.

…

You had killed Smaug by using your mithril chain and wrapping it around his neck and pulling until it decapitated him in the great hall by the front entrance after using him to light the forges, his body turning to stone shortly after his death. 

You spent the morning cleaning up the public bathhouse and fixing up the giant kitchen on the main floor before finding the greenhouse that was attached to the Kingdom between Erebor and Dale and sealing the doorways between the two after collecting several large buckets full of dirt, remaining out of sight from the Elves and Men of Laketown not wanting to spark any more curiosity from them, hoping they would just assume Smaug had a nightmare or something. 

You took the buckets, set them in a wheelbarrow from the greenhouse, collecting a small shovel and a small pile of wood, nails and a hammer before heading back through the mountain up to the stairs leading to the overlook carrying each thing up the stairs and setting up a row of planters along the edges, thinking to yourself “…nothing but picking flowers …I’ll give them flowers…” planting the Amaryllis, Anemone, Lily of the Incas, Crocus, Tulips and Peonies seeds through the planters, running your glowing hands over the dirt causing them to grow quickly, stopping just before they would bloom, grabbing the buckets and collecting water to water them before heading back to the greenhouse and starting to refill the soil and planting seeds for vegetables you had brought with you leaving the grains and fruits for another day before tending to the river powered sprinkler system that would fill up to a certain level then water the plants just the right amount. 

You slumped back to the bathhouse cleaning up before going back to the Kitchen and pulled the food bag out of your enchanted Hobbit bag that held years worth of prepared and sealed food for your trip making a nice stew for yourself before curling up on a couch in one of the meeting rooms on the main floor.

The next day you found the library and dug out the blueprints for the Mountain and grabbed a stack of papers and placing up signs through the Mountain so you wouldn’t get lost and making a smaller copy of the floor plans for yourself before putting the plans back. 

Then you started to clean the main floor collecting all the soap you could find, thankful you could control water, making it much easier to clean a giant room within a half hour, leaving the main floor smelling of lemon making you choose to sleep on the overlook and leaving every door open so it could air out overnight. 

When you woke up the Ravens had started to return, each happily greeting you and bringing you small shiny trinkets as if to pay you for allowing them to stay, which you made into wind chimes you hung on the overlook, The Ravens eyeing them happily, impressed by your work. Shortly after you went for another round in the greenhouse, tilling the ground for the grains before planting them, before heading for another bath. 

The bathhouse included a large waterfall which led out into the river that went to Laketown and through Mirkwood. You quietly sang as you bathed, your happy mood made your skin glow again, and your voice flowed though the water causing you light to spread through the rivers flowing from the Mountain, the light flowing from the rivers into the ground and forest around you, waking up the trees and slowly healing them forcing the spiders to flee and more animals to happily roam through the forest again.

Over the next few days you had cleaned the next few floors and had started to cleanse the gold, then collected more papers and the crates the gold had been removed from and took an inventory and counted the gold, placing the amount on the side of the crates, making your way through the massive room within days and leaving the inventory along with the arkenstone on a pile on the ledge overlooking the vast treasury for Bilbo to collect later.

…

Thranduil silently kept watch from the edge of his forest for nearly two weeks inspecting every inch of the Mountain. 

During the first week he had spotted a head along the overlook above the front gate, along with a large bushes of flowers blooming across the balcony, watching as the head moved between them, seeing hands raise up to adjust the flowers so they got better light, curious as to who it was, noticing that the head had the same color hair as the woman he had seen wandering around his lands, guessing it wasn’t a dwarf, they never liked flowers through their Kingdom. 

Watching for days only seeing you and not hearing much other than your voice flowing through the waters from the River through his lands. By day you tended your plants, then at night occasionally popped out to look at the stars, the mithril swirls on your skin glowing brightly under the stars and moonlight before returning back out of view. Eventually returning to his Kingdom to change and collect a small group of his Men to go speak to the person in the Mountain.

Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel and twenty of his Men head out to the Mountain on horses and the King on his Giant Elk. As they get closer they hear you singing to your flowers, each of them admiring their blooms and the sound of your voice. 

You were in a dark green tank top with a grey vest with brown knee length pants and barefoot with your bag around your waist enjoying the feel of the warm stone under your feet enjoying not having to wear your boots constantly, they watched you water the plants, noticing as you spotted them from the corner of your eyes and walked to the edge. The King watching intently as you leaned on your arms on the wall and leaned out to get a better view making your thick long curly black hair flow out around you in the gentle breeze, also forcing your chest to press against the wall revealing the top of your cleavage identifying you as a female to them, each of them speculating there had to be more people there, hoping you had not had to face a dragon alone. 

As they got within a few yards of the bridge near the entrance you waved your hand nervously to the King giving a quick smile, who sent a small wave in return before glancing up and catching your bright purple eyes, his mouth opening a bit before he closed it again smiling quickly before he cleared his throat readying himself to talk as you raised a finger to the group and disappeared from view. 

They readied their hands on their weapons for a surprise attack before they heard you grunting and trying to jerk open the large slot on the thick front gate, nearly a foot across each way cut into an octagon that was nearly two feet deep due to the thickness of the gate right above the lower one that was at Dwarf height, they spotted you as the metal door on the slot finally slid open letting out a grinding squeal revealing your new location. Thranduil drew in a deep breath before he dismounted and walked cautiously to the door as his guard slowly followed behind him clenching their weapons. 

You looked through the cutout and waved again as Thranduil bowed his head shallowly to you standing far enough back for his son and guards to see you as well, “You must be King Thranduil. Pleasure to meet you, I’m Jaqi… Jaqi Pear.” before giving a small smile and brushing your hair behind your ear revealing your pointed ear.

Thranduil, “It is a pleasure to meet you, might I speak with the rest of your group as well? So we may both know how many are listening in on each side.”

You give a small chuckle, “It’s just me, unless you count the Ravens, and I’m sure I heard a raccoon get in the greenhouse last night, found it’s tracks this morning.”

Thranduil tilted his head as the group behind him released their weapons, “You’re telling me you are alone? What of the Dragon?”

You gave a small smirk and moved to the side and pointed behind you revealing the giant head, causing him to step back quickly until he noticed it wasn’t attached anymore and walked leaning against the door placing his hand on the door to get a better look through the small opening before looking back to you and stepping back again still shocked, each Elf behind him walking closer to get a better view and confirm it for themselves as well before reclaiming their places. You walked back into the Kings view, “He’s not much for conversation now.” giving a small chuckle trying to lighten your nerves.

Thranduil, “If I may…Why?…Why kill him, what have you to gain other than the fortune inside the Mountain?”

You, “I didn’t do it for myself, I was hired to kill him.”

Tauriel, “How do you advertise for that job?”

Legolas, “Who would hire you for that?”

You, “Mithrandir hired me. On behalf of Thorin Oakenshield and the Dwarves of Erebor. His references place me in interesting jobs from time to time, now I’ve gone from Dragon slaying to Mountain sitting.”

Thranduil, “Mountain sitting?”

You, “Oh yes, we couldn’t agree on a route so we split up, with his choice he should be here sometime near November…I’m guessing…”

Thranduil, “November?”

Legolas, “It’s April!”

You smirk, “I’m aware, but Dwarves do require sleep nightly, where I can go months without it, hence my head start, plus Thorin is not to be trusted with a map.” glancing back at the King who was smirking slightly at you.

Thanduil, “Might we come in and speak to you then?”

You, “Not my call, No one is allowed inside until Thorin arrives.”

Tauriel, “In November?”

You nod, “Exactly….What could you have to talk to me about anyway?”

Thranduil, “So you’re just going to stay in the Mountain, alone until he arrives?”

You tilt your head to the side, “Im not seeing your problem, being alone has never been difficult for me, I’ve never been one for needing someone to entertain me, besides there’s a massive library here and plenty to clean until then.”

Legolas, “So he hired you to clean as well?”

You, “No, but Im not spending 7 months somewhere and not clean it.”

Thranduil, “So I suppose a trade agreement wouldn’t be something you’d be willing to do then?”

You, “I’ve been working on the greenhouse, anything other than that is beyond my reach, if it’s the treasure you’re after.”

Thranduil, “There are gems of starlight in this Mountain, heirlooms from my ancestors…”

You raise your hand and brush your hair back again only for it to fall again making him break his sentence, “It’s not mine to decide about, I’m sorry, I anticipate the Master of Laketown should be along begging for gold soon after they spot you leaving.” Thranduil’s shoulders tense, “Not that you’re begging, I know the story, and I may just yet eventually just slip them to you before they get here, but I refuse to help that…person…fill his coffers while his people starve…sorry…sort of got away from topic…”

Thranduil gives you a small smirk, “You would slip them to me, even though you are to protect his keep and hoard? All while spurning the Master of Laketown?”

You, “He is greedy and selfish, From what I know of you, you have your own hoard. I know you do enjoy jewels but you would do anything possible to protect your people where he would not. And Thorin is…well I’ve met badgers that were friendlier to strangers…and well it did happen when Thror was under the gold sickness correct?”

Thranduil smiled as he answered, “Yes.”

You, “Let me think on it…”

Thranduil nodded, “Of course.” smiling brightly at you, “Are you in need of any supplies?”

You look away thinking then look back to him, “Could you bring some butterflies? Through I don’t have much to trade.”

 Legolas, “Butterflies? Why Butterflies?”

You point your finger up to the ledge, “For my flowers…I’ll need some worms as well…and lady bugs and crickets…”

Thranduil chuckled and smiled again after nodding, “We shall collect a large variety of insects for you, merely in repayment for killing Smaug, bringing us much relief to me and my people. Along with any other needs you shall find during your stay, we are greatly in your debt.”

You let out a groan as you spot the Lord of Laketown’s banner getting closer to the Mountain, The King turning and letting out a similar groan in return as he spots him as well, turning back to you wiping his face with his hand before placing one hand on his hip before rolling his shoulders and placing his hands back at his side breathing deeply as he glanced back to you as if apologizing silently for what was to happen next. “I really don’t like him..”

Thranduil let out in a grumble, “Neither do I.”

You shoot him a smirk, “If you hurry we may just miss him. I can head to the library where I won’t hear him shouting.”

Thranduil and his group let out a chuckle as he bowed to you slightly deeper this time before turning and mounting his Elk and heading back for his Kingdom after shooting you a smile, his group mounting their horses and quickly following after him. You quickly jerked the metal slot shut again and rushed back to the ledge and closed and locked the doors around the edge of the balcony, closing it off completely, with the sunlight still pouring through the hidden glass roof, leaving them no sign of anyone there before heading back to the Library hearing his shouts fading as you go deeper into the mountain.

…

After reading for a few hours you ate again before checking the front gate on the balcony, creeping to the edge and peering through one of the small cutouts sighing in relief as you saw there was no-one there. So you reopened the doors for your flowers once again before heading to the greenhouse finding your vegetables growing quickly and collecting the ones that were ready and stacking them in baskets and carrying them to the large pantry attached to the large Kitchen you used, looking up to see the sun setting and going up to the balcony again to watch it then to stargaze after before having another small meal, taking a new count of the Ravens that had arrived through the day and sharing small conversations with them before they went off to sleep leaving you to head to the Kitchen to make some cinnamon raisin bread for you and your new friends, before sneaking out and planting a small garden outside the entrance, and setting out a small sitting area and a small marble birdbath you found hidden in the back of the greenhouse which you scrubbed till it shined, adding five benches on each side of the entrance with small tables in the middle of them. Finally you searched through the back room of the Library and found the gate key.

Early the next morning you bathed again, changing into a long sleeve dark green shirt hanging down past your bottom, pulling on another grey vest over it with a black pair of knee length pants, still remaining barefoot. After your breakfast you heard Thranduil’s Elk in the distance and quickly went to the door again, opened the small door inside the front gate, slipped outside locking the door behind you, with your basket of bread you baked with the tea set you had set out on a cart and waited for him and his group to arrive, smiling at you again before bowing their heads to you as they held out their boxes to show their gifts. Each of them getting a good look at you as you sat there enjoying your tea. They all set their boxes down by you as you offered them to join you if they wanted, “Help yourself, I made some bread.” 

They all chose their seats and look back in confusion as you pushed a small basket back out to them, The King quietly accepting it and glancing inside, pulling back the cloth covering the bread catching the scent of it which forced his stomach to growl loudly. You chuckled as he blushed slightly, silently lecturing himself for deciding to skip breakfast before visiting you.

Thranduil bowed his head slightly to you, “Thank you.”

You, “I thought you might enjoy some fresh baked bread this morning. There’s jam here as well if you want it.”

Thranduil smiled again as he turned and offered some to his group and his Son who all ate it happily and thanked you, each eating happily until they were full complimenting you on your baking sharing a nice conversation for a few hours until they had to leave again, helping you gather everything on your cart, before bowing to you and leaving as you unlocked the door and stepped back inside and set your new insects free in your gardens asking the birds not to eat them all and setting out some of the vegetables and fruits for them, happy to share more conversations with them as they ate around you.


	2. Chapter 2

Without knowing it, you had sealed the mountain with your music, making it glow in the starlight sending out large pulses of light through the ground healing Mirkwood completely, leaving it fully green once again. Also on the floors below, the few Dwarves who had been trapped in the Mountains, their bodies faded and their souls passed into the Halls of Mandos then to Mahals’ land for his reclaimed children.

As the Elves glanced up at the Mountain from their Kingdom, they saw in the moonlight, as you sang while bathing, revealing the mountain to be the base of a giant tree holding up the sky, the stars being held in place by the giant winding branches across the sky where the leaves would be, and noticing another tree above them, sprouting up from the Mountain in the center of their Kingdom. 

In Rivendell, the Elves have gathered to stare into the distance, spotting the tree and spotting the trees come up around the Mountains around Rivendell, reaching down past Lothlorien, as a breeze flowed through the city and its trees glowing and whispering that Smaug is dead, only the Elf Kingdoms can see this revealing to them that the light has returned to the mountain protecting those lands once again, then fading again. Elrond called out to Galadriel and Celeborn and informed them, sharing stories about what happened and trying to figure out who had claimed the Mountain. Galadriel found herself unable to reach out to the Mountain, the seal had barred her power from reaching inside it.

…

The Master of Laketown had returned with his Men, cursing loudly as he reached his house. Catching a glimpse of Bard and his children had gathered along with the other townspeople waiting for news from the Mountain.

The Master sneered at Bard, who tried his best not to lash out and punch the vile man, “What are you staring at, Bargeman?! Come to boast again that we would be turned away?”

Bard, “No, just waiting for news, same as everyone else.”

His lip curled again, “We called and no one answered. It seems the Elves had the same luck, they left shortly after they arrived, and headed back when they spotted our group. The  _Mighty_  King was unwilling to make smalltalk I suppose.”

Everyone returned to their jobs and homes as the Master headed back inside his house.

..

A few days later the Master had decided to try again, gathering the same group and heading to the Mountain once again. After waking up on your small couch, you changed your clothes, pulled on your green tank top and black vest after your black knee length pants, grabbing your bag as you heard hoofbeats, checking the time seeing it was too early for Thranduil and his Kin to arrive. You groaned quietly, grabbing a muffin you had made the night before, eating it as you headed for the gate.

You slid open the slot on the door catching a view of two men helping the portly Master of Laketown off of his horse, which was being secured by two more men, all bearing a pained expression on their faces. As his feet touched he ground his henchman walked over, straightening his clothes and following after as he sauntered to the door, after being told by one of his men who spotted your face through the open slot.

He stopped a foot away from the gate wiping his hand across the top of his head to flatten his combover as he gave you, what he believed to be, an appealing smile. It took everything in you not to laugh in his face while hiding your cringing at his creepiness.

He bowed to you slightly, “Good Morning, My Lady, I am the Master of Laketown, It is a pleasure to meet you, might I speak with your Master?”

You drew in a quick breath as you held your face straight, “I am alone. There is no one else to talk to. And if you are here for treasure, you have wasted a trip.”

His face dropped slightly then he halfway shouted, “Alone?! There is no way you are alone woman!! I am here to speak to the King of the Mountain, Present Him to me!”

You drew in another breath, “There is no one here sir!”

He sneered at you briefly then forced his face into another forced smile, “Then I suppose I shall discuss Dale with you then.”

“What of Dale?”

“We lost our homes when Smaug attacked. We need to rebuild it. Who is to fund our rebuild?” 

“That is not my concern.”

He scowled again, “You have a mountain of gold, we have nothing! My people are starving! How do you suppose I am to tend to them and the rebuild?!”

“Feed them from your table, you seem to be no worse for the wear. As for Dale, you bear no favor from most of your Men, why would they choose you to rule Dale?”

“I AM THEIR MASTER! THEY WILL DO AS THEY ARE TOLD!”

“Is that so? Then you need nothing from me then.”

“WE NEED GOLD!”

“You have gold. Use it, for your people for once, not yourself. If you want something from me, first prove yourself to be worthy enough to earn my trust, second prove that your people come first.”

“I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THIS!!!”

“Then I suggest you leave, I will give you nothing.” you reached out and slammed the slot shut and made breakfast, started on your daily chores, caring for your plants and cleaning the next floor up on the list and breaking for second breakfast then heading back to your cleaning.

…

You went back to the kitchen and finished the lunch you had prepared, then headed out to the small courtyard, spotting the Elf King and his Men cleaning up the knocked over plants from your planters you set out and Legolas setting the table back upright as Tauriel lifted the birdbath upright again. They all turned to you, giving you small smiles as they looked at you. You smiled and said, “Had a visit from Laketown.”

Thranduil gritted his teeth as he drew a quick breath before speaking, “The Master of Laketown did this?” as he pointed at your trampled garden and disheveled sitting area.

“He asked for gold. Said he wants to rebuild Dale. I told him I would give him nothing. He started yelling about he will be obeyed and it was somehow my duty to fund the repairs for that man.”

He nodded as he drew another long breath, glancing over your ruined work again, “Rightly so. He never should have destroyed your work. We will help you fix it.”

You gave a small smile, “It’s alright, you’ve put everything upright, the plants are easily mended, so let’s just have tea and snacks.” you turned and pulled the cart through the door and closing the door behind you, the group all helping you set the spread out on the table.

You all settled down catching Thranduil giving you a small smile as he calmed himself while sipping tea. “What else happened?”

You smiled again, “Just he demanded to see my Master, got angry when I said I was alone. I told him that I wouldn’t trade with him unless he proved himself to be trustworthy. That spurred his screaming about his Men will do what he tells them to, and that he will be obeyed and won’t be spoken to like that.”

Earning a chuckle from the King and his group.

Sharing the meal then heading home after you insisted that it wasn’t a big deal to clean up the miss, thanking them for sharing the meal with you and the King confirming he would be back again the next day, smiling at you as he turned to mount his Elk, smiling again then heading back to his forest.

…

The Master of Laketown returned cussing and screaming once again. This time he grabbed Bard by the shirt and shouted that him and his family along with any one who refused to obey him was banished.

Then stormed into his house screaming about the woman in the Mountain that refused to trade with him. Bard and his family quickly grabbed all of their things and headed for the Mountain, almost all of the people in the town joining him except for his guards who stayed, most of the Men heading for the Armory taking weapons to protect themselves as they emptied their homes, following after Bard and his family.

They all camped out in Dale for the night, all choosing Bard to lead them and to speak to you for help, praying that he would be a better leader and fare better than the Master did.

Bard left before sunrise and arrived at the Mountain early in the morning. You were informed of his trip by your Ravens, heading down to the door, opening the slot as he reached the door, with a small basket of bread as the Ravens had said he looked practically starved. He reached the door eyeing the sitting area before spotting you wave though the open slot.

He bowed his head, “Morning, My name is Bard. I’m from Laketown, well I was.”

“My name is Jaqi. You,  _were_?”

“I, along with most of Laketown were banished yesterday.”

“Why?”

“For refusing to obey the Master.”

You drew in a breath and let it go as you nodded, “You look hungry.” as you opened the small door and walking out, closing the door behind you. Giving him a good look at you, bowing his head to you again as you held out a basket of bread for him to take from. He smiled saying, “Thank you.” softly as he took a slice and ate it as you offered to sit down at the table.

“So, are you here for Gold as well?”

“No. Not at the moment, we found a key to the small treasury in Dale, Smaug never emptied it, we have enough. We were hoping for some Dwarf assistance though, with the rebuild, we aren’t very skilled with stones. We would pay of course.”

“I’m sorry but like I told the Master, I am alone here. The Dwarves won’t be along for several months.”

“Oh.”

“How are you on food?”

“We have enough for a few weeks. I suppose we could trade with King Thranduil for food.”

“I have a greenhouse here, and plenty to share, if you’re willing to trade with a woman.”

He smirked as he took another bite of bread, chewing and swallowing it, “I would prefer trading with you. I have never met the King and by what the Master says he is unwilling to trade except for high prices, but I think that is mainly due to the Master’s behavior.” making you smile slightly at his words.

“How many people are with you?”

“Nearly 200.”

“You’re all in Dale?”

“Yes.”

You nodded, “It may take me about a week but I should have enough to give you, though you may have to share, a few weeks after I would have more than enough for a full bag for everyone.” You listed your vegetables and fruit that you had grown, making his eyes open a bit wider at the shock of growing so much Inside a Mountain.

“Thank you. How much would you want?”

“For now, we can call it even, I angered the Master causing your banishment. We can discuss payment later, though I doubt I would accept Gold. Maybe some sort of trade…I’m not sure what yet…I’ll think of something eventually, we can just call it building trust I suppose for now. Hash out the details later.” You glanced over to see the King riding out alone, Bard caught your gaze and saw the King, swallowing quickly as the King arrived at the bridge and you spotted his Men halfway still across the field between Mirkwood and Erebor.

Thranduil dismounted and walked over to you quickly, bowing his head to you, eyeing Bard cautiously as you offered him to join you, “Morning, you’re early.”

Thranduil chose the seat next to you, giving you a quick smile as he sat down, your arm barely touching his sleeve, sitting closely to you showing his allegiance to you, “I noticed the Men of Laketown headed for Dale last night. Thought they might come back to speak to you again.” glancing quickly at Bard then to the basket that you slid closer to him, giving you a quick smile then taking a slice and thanking you as his Men arrived, all bowing their heads to you and filling the empty seats.

You, “My meeting with the Master got nearly everyone in Laketown banished. Bard, here came asking for help from the Dwarves he assumed were here to help rebuild Dale for his people. We were just trying to work out an agreement for the food I’m growing.”

Thranduil smiled at you then glanced over at Bard again, “You seem to have made an impression. So what terms have you agreed to?” giving you another kind glance.

You, “I would trade the food I’ve grown in the greenhouse. Bard offered Gold, but obviously I don’t need any, so this is where we got stumped, on what I would trade it for.” Making his smile grow again, he took another bite of bread trying to hide it as you continued, “I said we could discuss it later. I would eventually find something to trade for it.”

Bard, “Do you like fish?”

You smiled, “Sometimes.”

Bard, “A start at least. Oh, some of my people have trades, making clothes, rugs, furniture, toys, jewelry. Some of that could do as well.”

Thranduil, “Do you have enough food for now?”

Bard, “Enough for a few weeks. Miss Jaqi here, offered us some of the food she had grown already, and more in a few weeks, should we need it.”

Thranduil spoke softer to you, “Are you sure you’ll have enough for yourself?”

You, “Yes, more than enough. Thank you.” 

Thranduil, “Will you need help transporting it?”

You, “There is a door leading to Dale but it’s sealed, it will take time to fix it.”

Thranduil eyed a small Raven that landed on the table, kindly offering it a piece of his bread and asking it in Elvish to have his Men send an empty wagon to carry the food back to Dale and watching as it flew away. “My Men will bring a wagon for the food. Anything else you need?” glancing over at Bard curiously.

Bard shook his head, “Not that I can think of. Thank you for the kindness though. I know how difficult the Master made things for you since he took control, I am grateful of you even speaking to me.”

You all shared a pleasant conversation until the wagon arrived and you got up to get the food, Thranduil fought with every inch of his being not to grab you and hold you next to him again, the group all stood after you did. 

Bard asked, “Do you need help carrying anything?”

You took a moment and did a quick head count and nodded, “Alright, but no one leaves my sight.” The group nodding at your terms.

Bard flinched as he entered the door as he spotted Smaug, then followed you. Thranduil quickly joined your side and walked by you as you led the way to the greenhouse, each of them gasping as they saw the massive stretch of plants you had grown, and the baskets of the massive food you had already collected. Making three trips as they filled the wagon and Bard thanked you again, then headed away with the two Elves who had brought the cart. Thranduil’s heart skipped as his gloved hand brushed yours as you turned back to him, giving you a smile as you said, “Thank you, for helping me carry the baskets.”

“Not a problem, anytime. Let me know if you need help with anything else, and especially if the Master of Laketown shows back up here.”

“I will.” giving him a smile as he bowed slightly to you, telling you, “I will see you tomorrow.” before heading back to his Elk and he and his Men returned home, shortly after you saw the empty wagon heading back, you whistled for them, as they arrived back at the bridge you handed them a small wrapped box.

Telling the guard in Elvish, “For the King.” The guard nodded and assured you that he would get it to him safely before heading back to the Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

Redecorating/Word from Dain/Gift to the King

…

The new inhabitants of Dale all spotted Bard as he returned riding on a wagon beside an Elf, all wondering about what had happened. He pulled into the filled courtyard informing the people there that you had agreed to help feed them, asking people with trades to list them for options to repay you. Each of them commenting on the size of the food as they unloaded it, storing it in the old food storehouse, counting it and the old man in charge of the food stores in Laketown taking the job again in their new town, tallying the headcount and the food numbers to ration it as Bard and his children went to the house they had chosen, telling them about you and all about the vast greenhouse in the Mountain, each of them asking if they could meet you and the King sometime. Everyone else praising their new leader as they started to clean up their new homes.

…

As you leaned against the locked gate staring into the Mountain ahead of you, your mind ran through one of Thorins insults, something about not being able to keep an eye on you as you roam around picking flowers.

A smirk runs across your face as you head for the large throne room, looking around as your mind swirled with possibilities. You drew in a slow breath as you closed your eyes, your body glowing brightly as you sang in Hobbitish. You opened your eyes to see jeweled flowers and vines growing over the pillars, most of them being Roses, with Rubies and Diamonds as petals, and emeralds as the vines and leaves, not stopping your song until they were all covered.

As the Sun shone through the small cutouts in the ceiling above you the light reflected off of the diamonds, shining beams of light onto the Statues of Durin and the other Dwarf Lords, lighting up their crowns, Durin’s crown having 7 beams of light across his crown. Along with several more beams of colors filling the room, once a dark room now shining brightly, greatly lighting up the details put into the massive carvings of the Dwarf Lords.

You turned to see Thorin’s massive Throne with roses traveling up the Mountain carved beam above it, whispering to yourself, “It needs something.” Smiling as the perfect idea ran through your mind and you started to sing again.

This time you watched as your singing created a giant bush of delphinium black knight pacific giant flowers crafted from blue and deep purple sapphires around his throne, shining more shades of Blue and purple through the room. Imagining how the lights would make Thorin’s eyes sparkle as he sat on the Throne, and how it would compliment the shine of the arkenstone. Smiling at your work and heading for the kitchen, making yourself a meal and cleaning up before heading to the greenhouse, then to the library after another meal to try and find a diagram on the door to the Dale entrance of the greenhouse. Finally finding it and copying its secrets onto a sheet of paper, folding it and putting it in your pockets you put the book back and went to your balcony garden.

Watering them and rearranging a few things, admiring the butterflies and ladybugs flying around you and your flowers, before glancing out to the plains around you. Brushing your hair out of your face and spotting a flock of Ravens heading out over Dale, resting your head on your folded hands on the wall, glancing over at the forest, hoping you had a better view then remembering the secret door.

You headed back up the stairs and pulled the heavy door back open seeing the vast forest in the distance, the trees moving freely now, giving you a few glimpses of wild deer and Elk roaming through the forest and the butterflies flying above the treetops, making you smile as you sat down on the edge of the ledge watching the sunsetting out over the forest, feeling the breeze flowing freely around you. Deciding that it would be a lovely spot for a sitting area, and another garden, imaging Thorin’s face when they climbed the stairs, seeing all the flowers you planted and the table set you were going to put up here. Admiring the Moon rising above the treetops and how the stars sparkled in the sky, spending the night admiring the stars, not realizing that the King could see you shining brightly on the ledge.

The King stood in his sleeping clothes in front of his giant window aimed at Erebor. Barely a speck in the distance, but still visible with his incredible eyesight, making him smile, watching for a while until there was a knock on the door. He turned and said, “Come in.”

Nodding at the Guard as he walked closer, holding out the wrapped box, “My King, The Lady Jaqi asked me to bring this to you on my way back.”

He accepted the box, examining the silk wrapping, turning away as he whispered, “Thank You.” Signaling for the Guard to leave, bowing as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

The King slid his fingers over the deep blue silk, tracing his fingers over the Dwarves Runes, wishing he knew what they meant, hoping it wasn’t a message from you, cursing himself silently for not taking his Father’s suggestion to learn the Runes from Elrond.

Setting the box down on his bed as he sat in the center of it with his legs curled under him. He undid the intricate knot on top, gently pulling back the folds unveiling the box he sent his gems in. Sliding his fingers over the Elvish writing carved into the box, unhooking it and opening it, gasping as he saw the gems. Eying the levels, seeing that they were all there and reaching for the necklace inside, lifting it and examining it. The last piece of his Mother he had.

His door opened and shut as Legolas walked through the door saying, “Ada, the Guards said Jaqi sent a gift?” Stopping as he saw the necklace his Father was holding.

Thranduil glanced at his Son, “She sent the Jewels,  and my Mother’s Necklace. Come and see.” He walked over, climbing onto the bed sitting next to him eying it closely. “It broke a few centuries ago, My Father got mad and threw it. I asked Thror if he could mend it, I shouldn’t have, not when I saw how sick he was.”

“At least you have it back now. The repairs are finished?”

“Yes, It’s perfect.”

Legolas smiled, “See, she’s not that bad to work with.”

Thranduil chuckled, “She is one of the best leaders I have worked trade deals with.” Setting the necklace back down in the box and carefully wrapping it back up, smiling as he ran his fingers over the box. He glanced at his Son, wrapping his arm around his back, pulling him closer and resting his head against his, letting out a long breath.

Legolas smiled at the sudden hug, “Ada, are you alright?”

“Remembering my Mother. I am sorry, I haven’t helped you with the pain of losing yours. I can barely handle the pain from losing mine.”

“I understand. That’s why I didn’t push you to talk about them.”

“What do you want to know?” Ready to bear it all out fro his Son, while he had the strength for it.

…

As Dain was heading to dinner when a flock of Ravens flew through the Mountain, all of them calling out “Smaug is Dead! Erebor is reclaimed!” As they soared through each and every hallway informing all of the Dwarves. Dis was seen sprinting through the Mountain to find her Cousin Dain. Clutching the front of her thick gown, brushing her falling locks out of her face when she reached him, dropping her dress and clutching his arms, with tears running down her cheeks. “They’ve done it….But it’s only been a few months!”

Dain looked down at the ground behind her letting out a deep breath, then back up to her glowing blue eyes, wiping away her tears, “I will write to Erebor, find out what has happened. Do not worry dear Cousin!” As she nodded and released him going to find Gloin’s wife, Gorgo, and their Son Gimli to let them know Dain was going to write to Erebor.

…

You had bathed before sunrise, pulling into one of your favorite sundresses, in a pale yellow, and pulling on a light blue vest over it and knee length pair of black pants underneath and tying the top half of your hair back into a long braid and fixing a breakfast. You set it on the cart and led it to the gate as Thranduil arrived, he paused as he spotted your bright outfit, admiring the beautiful dress on you as you set the table, shortly joining you and helping you set out the drinks before taking your seats.

Thranduil smiled as he glanced over to you, “You look lovely.”

You smiled as you filled your fork, “Thank you. You look handsome yourself, the pale green suits you.”  Making him chuckle.

“I will remember that.” Glancing at the food then back to you, “I got your gift, Thank You. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

You smiled, “You don’t need to Thank me, It shouldn’t have been kept from you.”

He smiled again, “Did you look inside the box?”

“Just to check it was all in there.”

“So you saw the necklace.”

“Yes. It is really beautiful, but it doesn’t seem to be Dwarf craftsmanship, other than a few settings.”

He smiled again, “You have a keen eye. It was my Mother’s from Valinor, My Father…broke it, after…”

“I’m sorry.”

He gave another quick smile to hide his pain, failing to do so from you, “I asked if Thror could mend the breaks, when I finally was able to look at it again.”

“Does it look different?”

“A bit, but it’s to be expected. Craftsmen from Valinor are beyond measure, but Dwarves are a close second. I would have never expected to find it an exact match.”

His men joining you both as they finally caught up, helping themselves to the food and drinks you offered, thanking you as they took their seats.

Enjoying a short conversation until a Raven flew into view with a letter, landing next to you and handed you a letter as you offered it food and water. You looked at the front of the sealed letter, “King Under the Mountain.” Written in runes across the front.

Thranduil glanced across the table at you, “Something wrong?”

You glanced up at him, “It’s addressed to the King Under the Mountain.”

“Technically, that’s you.”

Making you raise an eyebrow at him, “You’re joking.”

“I’m not. You did find the Arkenstone, correct?”

“I did.”

“And you killed Smaug, sealed the Mountain, started trade deals, made several allies, and even an enemy, usually takes years to find one of those.” Making you chuckle, “Open it, at the very least you’ll know to send it ahead to Thorin.”

You nodded and opened the letter, your smile dropping as you read it, Thranduil eyeing your face closely, “He wants to know if Thorin has arrived safely, his Sister Dis, is concerned for her Brother and Sons safety. It seems that Ravens flew announcing that Smaug is dead. They want to know if he should start sending the Ereborians back.” You held it out to him, he saw the Runes across the pages, shaking his head.

“I cannot read Dwarf Runes.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.” As you folded It in front of you, resting your head against your hand.

“What are you thinking?”

“What I’m going to write to him.”

You finished your meal as they helped you clean up, placing the silverware on the cart as the Guards headed back to their horses. Thranduil stepped closer to you, catching your eye, whispering, “If you need to talk, about anything, send word, I’ll get here quickly. Just be honest with him, if he marches, I’ll help you defend what’s yours.”

“But it’s not mine! It’s Thorin’s, and I’m not going to war with his Cousin, but I’m not going to just let him start sending swarms of Dwarves to Erebor before Thorin gets here.”

“Dain is not as unreasonable as others let on, explain it, he may come to confirm it, but he will understand.”

“Alright. Thank you. I’ll let you know if I need help with anything.”

“Good.” Giving you a large smile before bowing his head and heading to his Elk, taking one last look at you before climbing on and heading home. Finding it more and more unbearable to leave you each day.

You headed to the meeting room and started writing out your letter, explaining the situation, hoping that he would understand. Sealing it and sending it off with a well rested Raven.

…

Dain and Dis were sitting for breakfast the next morning with Gorgo and Gimli when a Raven flew in, handing him the letter.

Dain, “Ah…Here’s what we’ve been waiting for.” Pausing as he looked at the writing.

Dis, “What is it?”

Dain, “I Don’t recognize the writing.” But he shrugged it off and opened it, skimming across the letter and his face twitching as he finished it.

Gorgo, “What is it?”

Dain, “Thorin, Hasn’t reached the Mountain yet.”

Dis, “My Sons?”

Gorgo, “Gloin?”

Dain, “Thorin sent the Dragon Slayer ahead. Someone named Jaqi.” (Horribly butchering the name) Making the three around him wist their faces in confusion. “Something about Mountain sitting, and not being allowed to let anyone in the Mountain, including me. Says by their reckoning and Thorin’s map skills the Company won’t be at Erebor until November.”

Gimli, “Why would he send the Dragon Slayer so early?”

Dis, “Maybe he thought it would take less time for him to travel.”

Dain, “Either way, I’m going to speak to this…Person, myself. Get the full details, besides, even if Thorin will be gone for such a long time, the Mountain will need protecting.”

Finishing their dinner and Gimli had convinced his Mother and Aunt to allow him to go but only if he gave them a stern talking to about this Dragon Slayer business and not sending word about it sooner. Leaving with a small Army of 500 Dwarves, his best division.

…

By Lunch Thranduil had received a letter from Elrond, informing him that Lord Celeborn was in Rivendell and telling him about what they had seen with the Mountains glowing like trees, and that word had spread about Smaug. They inquired about Thorin and his Kin and if he had spoken to them yet. A smile ran over his face at the thought that they had not known that it was you and not Thorin. He went to his desk, sat down and wrote out a brief summary, of events, unsure of what to say exactly without giving too many of your secrets away.

Merely stating that You had come alone, killed Smaug, he had made allies with you, along with a group of Men from Laketown who had moved into Dale. Informing that your guess was that Thorin wouldn’t arrive until around November, then sending it off to his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week you had continued to share a meal a day with the King and his Guards and continued your chores and cleaning along with managing to fix the door to Dale’s entrance to the greenhouse.

You heard the faint sound of marching as the sun rose, you ran to the balcony to see an Army of Dwarves on the hill behind Dale, making your heart beat faster as the Ravens landed around you, looking between you and the Army.

 

Raven 1, “Any Messages?”

You, “Ask the King if he means to speak to me peacefully, please.” It happily nodded and flew off.

Raven 2, “The Elf King?”

You, “Please, let him know Dain is here. Tell him not to march an army out, and to wait for my next message.” It didn’t waste any time flying as fast as it could, meeting up along the way with Thranduil, already halfway to his borders as it reached him, with an Army behind him, ready for anything, but accepting your terms.

You looked at a third Raven, “Could you tell Bard in Dale, to get everyone inside their houses, not to mind the Dwarves, I will handle this.” It flew off quickly and they all headed back into their houses as you ordered as the first Raven returned.

Raven 1, “He wishes to speak to you, peacefully. He will meet you on the bridge, he said come alone, I told him you are alone, except us.”

You, “What did he say?”

Raven 1, “He doesn’t believe it. But he wished to speak to the Man who wrote the letter I said you were a woman, he swallowed and said nothing. He looked scared though.”

You looked over to see him heading over to the bridge as the 2nd Raven arrived, landing on your shoulder as you headed for the gate, “The King is at his borders, waiting for your word.”

“Thank you, please stay with me, just incase.”

“Of course.”

You reached the door, resting your hand on it, pausing to slow your breath, glancing down and wondering why you had chosen to wear a light blue knee length sundress today, even with your short pants on underneath you still felt under dressed making sure your bag was around your waist and that your bow and swords were easily reachable from inside their pocket, glancing over at the cart of food you had prepared for Thranduil. You drew a breath and opened the door, shutting it and locking it behind you as you turned for the bridge watching as Dain rode on his giant Boar up to the bridge.

His heart pounded as he spotted a woman in a light blue dress walking out to the bridge, thinking to himself, that if you truly were alone, you were absolutely terrifying and not to be messed with, and that he didn’t bring nearly enough men to start anything against you.

Thranduil and his Men all stood looking on from their borders, hearts pounding furiously for you as they watched you walk out alone, admiring your bravery for stepping out unarmed and without armor. Hoping that the Dwarf King wasn’t foolish enough to harm you.

His boar stopped as it reached the bridge, dismounting quickly, straightening his armor and removing his helmet and walking over to a few feet away from you, startled slightly that you were the same height as him. He bowed his head slightly as you spoke, “King Dain, Im Jaqi, It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Holding out your hand to him, which he grabbed and shook briefly before releasing it.

“In your letter you said you were alone here.”

“I still am, though I do have new neighbors.” Tilting your head to Dale giving a quick smile.

He glanced over to Dale then back to you, “How long have you been in Erebor?”

“Almost 3 months.”

“Where exactly is my Cousin?”

You drew in a quick breath as the Raven on your shoulder shifted its weight, “I’m not sure, but I would have heard if he had reached Rivendell. Last I saw them was a few days past Bree.”

“Why did he send you so early? Why not travel with him?”

You tried your best to hide your smirk as you drew in another slow breath, “Because he refused to take the shorter path I suggested.”

“Ah.” He rubbed his chin through his thick red beard. “Well he never was one for taking directions from others. You really came here alone?” A look of concern running over his face, making you smile.

“Yes. I have never really been good with crowds, except Hobbits. I’ve spent most of my life alone when I wasn’t in the Hobbitons. I assure you I am perfectly capable of defending myself.”

“Apparently so, I had half a thought about Thranduil being camped outside these walls when I arrived.” Smirking halfway relieved, aching and hungry from his long Journey.

“I asked him to remain along his borders unless I sent word.”

His eyes ran to the Forest and the Elves smirked, knowing that you had to have informed him that they were there. He looked back at you, “You’ve met with him?”

“Daily for a few weeks. We share a meal and talk, Bard, the new leader in Dale joined us once. He was concerned that I was alone, especially after the Master of Laketown’s last visit.”

“What happened, that made the Elves circle around you?”

“He wanted gold, I refused, he started screaming, I told him to leave, slammed the slot on the door shut right in his face, he and his men destroyed my courtyard I put together.”

He glanced over to the sitting area then back at you, “Has he been back since?”

“No, after that he banished nearly all of his people after he got back. I don’t think he can find food on his own, its been a few weeks.”

Dain chuckled, and nodded, “Your letter said you can’t let anyone inside the mountain?”

“My contract said nothing about letting relatives or his Kin, inside until Thorin and his Company arrives.” You reached inside your bag pulling out your contract and handing it to him, “My Contract.”

He read it over mumbling a few words, authenticating the signature then folding it back up and handing it back to you as he let out a long breath, “It goes without saying, I will be having a long talk with my Cousin when he finally gets here.”

“I imagine that will go well.”

“Much better than when Dis gets her hands on him for scaring her so badly, Gloin’s Wife Gorgo as well. Both demanded Gimli come with me a long as he gives them a stern talking to when they get here.”

“Gimli is here? Gloin never stopped talking about him, I’d love to meet him.”

Dain smiled, “So you shall. Shall I call I’m over?”

“Only if you don’t mind me sending for Thranduil, he’s probably ready to charge out already.”

He drew in a long breath as he glanced out at the forest, as you continued, “I made breakfast, if that helps, he’s well mannered as long as you keep him well fed. The same way, I found out as Dwarves are.” Giving him a smirk which he chuckled at, “You look hungry.”

“I will send for Gimli, do you mind if my men come in closer? So they can set up camp and start cooking for themselves?”

“Alright, but tell them to march slowly so they don’t spook Thranduil’s Men.”

He nodded and looked up as a Raven swooped down from the balcony to take his message, which he mumbled in Khuzdul and it took off quickly was you informed the Raven on your shoulder in Elvish, “Tell Thranduil to come out, no Army, we are meeting for breakfast.” It nodded and flew off quickly.

Thranduil exited the forest as he spotted the Raven flying towards him, waiting for the message and grouping his normal guard including his Son and Tauriel, heading off slower than normal to join you so his Men would not be separated from him, all eyeing the Dwarves cautiously.

You walked back to the door unlocking it and pulling out the cart, relocating the door and pulling it over to the table as Dain walked closer to you inspecting the large piles of food you had set out. Smelling the food and his stomach started to growl loudly. Thranduil dismounted and walked over to you, bowing his head as he smiled at you, his face going straight and bowing his head to Dain who did the same as you took your seat after setting the table. Dain took the seat across from you as Thranduil took the seat next to you, close the same as before as Legolas sat on his right and the others joined in beside them as Gimli arrived, bowing at the waist as he crossed the bridge.

You smiled and walked over to him as he flinched slightly as you said, “Gimli, Your Father told me so much about you.” Holding out your hand, “Im Jaqi, Its a pleasure to meet you. You look hungry.” He shook your hand as you spoke until you released it.

Gimli, “A pleasure to meet you as well.”

You, “Please join us.” Motioning to a chair as you sat back down in yours, maintaining the distance between you and Thranduil from earlier, easing his nerves, smiling at you again as you sat and crossed your left leg over your right brushing your leg against his.

You all filled your plates and the Dwarves ate hungrily as you tried to hide you chuckles and glanced over at his Men, drawing Dain’s attention.

Dain, “Is something wrong?”

You gave a quick smile, “Just curious if your men have enough food.”

Dain, “We brought enough supplies for a month. Why?”

You, “I fixed the greenhouse, I’ve been sending food to Dale, If I spread it out I can have some for your Men as well.”

Dain set down his fork at your offer, “That is very kind of you to offer, for now we are alright, but maybe in a week or so we could work out a trade.”

You smiled as a thought popped in your head, “Did you bring any builders with you? Specifically stonework, I realize how ironic this sounds, but I’m curious.”

He smirked back, “Nearly All Dwarves are experts at stone working, most of my Men are.”

You, “Well, Bard from Dale offered me a trade the other day. He thought there were Dwarves that had traveled with me, he wished to pay for help with rebuilding Dale, you have the Manpower, I have the food, and you could speak with Bard about sharing space in Dale unless you prefer camping around the gate.”

He nodded, “Sounds like a fair plan, I’d have to speak with him though, but we can handle that later of course.”

Gimli looked over at you curiously and blurted out his thought, “So you killed Smaug?”

“Yes.”

Gimli, “How.”

“Beheading. You can look through the slot and you can see his head.” He stood up and quickly walked over to it as Dain followed after. They both turned back to look at you.

Dain, “Mahal…”

Gimli, “Impressive. Well done, Lady Jaqi.” They both took their seats again and continued eating until Dain stopped again, “So, have you found the Stone?”

“Yes.”

Gimli, “And the Crown?”

“Yes.”

They both smirked as Dain spoke, “Well that settles it then, you’re the King Under the Mountain.”

Making you choke on your food, making Thranduil rub your back as you coughed holding your drink closer for you to drink, you took a sip then said, “What? Thorin is King.”

Dain/Gimli, “No, He’s not.”

Dain, “At least not until he gets here and you pass it to him. You conquered the Dragon, won the Mountain, found the stone, and the Crown, you got all of us to eat together, you’re the King.”

You let out a groan as you rested your forehead against your palms as Thranduil chuckled and rubbed your back again gently.

He looked over at Dain still smiling, “I told her you’d see it that way, she didn’t believe me.”

Dain chuckled, “Not so willing to rule, eh?”

You looked up at him over your fingers, “I’m Mountain sitting.”

Making Dain and Glimi laugh again. After you finished eating you shook Dain’s hand again.

Dain, “Your Majesty.” Bowing his head as you rolled your eyes making him chuckle again.

You, “You’re not as difficult to work with as people make you out to be.”

Dain, “You’d be surprised how often I hear that.” Chuckling again as he headed out to join his Men leaving you in Thranduil and his Men’s company, as his Giant Boar quietly followed after wagging it’s tail.

They helped you clear the table and you pushed the cart back inside, locking the door again, and hung around with Thranduil and his group, The King enjoying the fact that you were still sitting close to him as you spoke.

He whispered to you, “You did amazing.” You rolled your eyes again as you grumbled at him resting your face in your palm as he smiled at you, “You look gorgeous today.”

“Thank you.” You replied as you pulled your face back as you looked back at him.

You tapped his armor, “I like your armor, the cape is a bit much though, but it works for you.”

Making him smile wider again as he laughed, “It’s mostly ceremonial, I don’t normally wear it to battle unless I have to.”

…

You chuckled again as you laid your arms on the table in front of you, still looking at him, “I suppose I should go talk to Bard.” As you stood he quickly followed after, along with his group, making sure to stay next to you. You both glanced over at the massive. Group of Dwarves that were bowing their heads to you as you passed, all of them saying, “Your Majesty.” In Khuzdul. You smiled in return as you passed, mumbling in Elvish, “No escaping it now, is there?”

He chuckled again as he glanced at you, admiring the way the way you looked again. The sun shining brightly down on you as your dress and curly hair blew slightly in the gentle breeze. “Doesn’t look like it. Your Majesty.”

You grumbled and nudged his arm, “Not you too Duil.” (You pronounce it like Dewey.)

He chuckles again, “Alright, no titles then, at least between us. What are you going to tell Bard?” As he quietly pulled off his gloves and slipped them in his pocket, lowering his arms again, feeling your dress brush against his fingers in the breeze.

“That he can talk to Dain about his Men helping to rebuild Dale.” You were holding your arms bent at the elbows running your fingers through the bottom of your long hair to calm your nerves.

He glanced at your hands, softly telling you, “Don’t be nervous, just breathe and relax.”

You nodded but your fingers wouldn’t stop until you reached the broken gate, dropping your arms, your hand brushing against his making both of your hearts skip, as you led the way.

…

Listening closely around you as you saw people poking their heads up through the windows around you. The Men started opening their doors and slowly stepping outside and giving you directions to Bard. You reached his door as his daughter Sigrid opened it, with Tilda poking her head out next to her sister, they both gave you a wave as their Father walked up behind them.

You smiled at him as he stepped between them, bowing his head to the both of you, “Your Majesty, Miss Jaqi.”

“I have spoken to Dain, He came to double check what I wrote to him about last week. I spoke to him about his Men helping you rebuild Dale.”

“Are they planning on staying outside the Mountain?”

“I believe so, he read the terms of my contract and understood that I can’t let his people inside until Thorin arrives.”

He nodded, “Well, there are thousands of houses empty here,, if they are going to stay and help us we can share the city. It’s the least we could do.”

You and Thranduil smirked at his suggestion, as you replied, “Would you like to talk to him? We could take you there, he did say he would want to talk to you about the work agreement.”

Bard nodded, “Alright, sounds good.”

Tilda poked out her head around her Father’s shoulder, “You didn’t say she was so pretty Da!”

You giggled as Bard cleared his throat, “I didn’t think I needed to, we talked about a trade deal.”

Sigrid poked her head out as well along with Bain. Sigrid smiled and asked, “Would you like some tea, Miss Jaqi?”

“No, but thank you for the offer.”

Bain smiled up at the King, “I like your armor.”

Making him smile down at him, “Thank you.”

Bain, “How many battles have you fought?” Bard cleared his throat again as he wrapped his arm around his Son’s chest speaking quieter to his Son, “Bain, let’s not go there.” Looking up at the King, “Sorry.”

Thranduil chuckled again, “It’s alright, I get asked that often by children. The closest figure I can think of is nearly 500 battles.” Giving Bain another smile, then looking back up to Bard whose eyebrows were slightly raised at the number.

Bain, “500! Wow. Would you teach me to fight?”

Bard, “You’re not nearly old enough to fight any battles yet.”

Thranduil, “When you’re older perhaps.”

Bard cleared his throat, “So, to Dain then?”

You chuckled as you stepped back, smiling at the children as Bard joined your group, they waved in return as Sigrid called out, “Bring her back sometime, for tea.”

Tilda leaned against her sister, “She’s so pretty, I hope she likes him.”

Bain, “I hope she brings the King with her too.”

Along the Way Bard walked on your other side nearly half a foot away, as Thranduil stepped closer to you, brushing against you as you walked.

Bard asked you several questions about Dain and worked out his offer to Dain out loud as you both gave tips. You finally gave in to his creeping steps closer to you, barely able to move your arm without hitting him you gently slid your hand around his elbow. As Thranduil noticed your hand he folded his fingers over his chest, smiling down at you quickly as you curled your hand around his upper arm just above his elbow. Legolas’ smile grew as he glanced between you and his Father in front of him, trying to fight his chuckle back as he nudged Tauriel who accidentally let a giggle slip and coughed to cover it after. The King turned his head back, raising an eyebrow at his Son and Tauriel, chuckling quietly as they shot him a thumbs up before he turned his head back to face forward.

…

As you reached the group again the Dwarves all greeted you the same way, nodding their head to Thranduil and eyeing Bard curiously as they ate. You walked to Dain’s circle as he and Gimli were informing them of your offers and trying to work up terms of their own. He rose as he spotted you, greeting you in the Common Tongue, “Your Majesty! I was just telling my Men about our discussion.” Bard glanced at you, silently berating himself for speaking to you so informally before. Then nodding his head to Thranduil, “Thranduil.” Glancing over to Bard as you introduced him to the Dwarf King, “This is Bard, leader of the Men of Dale.”

Dain walked over and shook his hand greeting him properly, then glanced back to you, “You really should be wearing your crown.”

Making you groan again, “I am not a King, we have discussed this before.”

Dain shot you a wink, “I’m not giving up on it. You’ll cave eventually.” His eyes skimmed down over Thranduil’s arm spotting your fingers, trying to hide his smirk as he glanced back to Bard, holding out his hand, “Please join us, we can work out these terms of yours.”

You giggled as you excused yourself as Bard settled into the circle, slipping your hand off of the King’s arm as you headed to greet the Giant Boar who was grazing at the edge of the Dwarf group. The King watching from the circle as you rubbed the Boar’s head as the Giant Elk and the horses joined you, sniffing at the long grass as the Elk walked straight for you. It sniffed you for a few moments smelling the apple oils you used for bathing and lowered its head to you as you gently lifted your hand, pressing it’s head into your hand. You stayed petting him for a short while until you heard Thranduil shift his weight on his seat, you turned to see him shifting his head to the side, asking you to return, which you did after giving the Elk another pet as you headed back. You joined the group, taking the empty spot between Bard and Thranduil, and helped the Men come to a final agreement, including your part of the food deliveries, which you would hand out later today. Allowing his Men some more time to eat before moving them into Dale.


	5. Chapter 5

You and Thranduil and his group all headed for their horses, once again the Elk headed straight for you letting you pet him again, you giggled as Thranduil joined you as you told him, “I think he likes my apple soaps.”

Thranduil chuckled as he rubbed his Elk’s neck, “I think it’s more than your soap.”

You glanced over at his Son and Tauriel both whispering and giggling in the distance as they glanced between you. Thranduil spotted your gaze as you said, “I’m not what they expected to find in the Mountain, was I?”

Thranduil smiled at you, “A pleasant surprise.”

You looked back at him, “I’m not sure I’d be anyones choice for a King. I’m a bit strange sometimes.”

“In an hour you’ve managed to calm an Army of Dwarves and form trade between three Kingdoms, seamlessly. One conversation with you, and Dain bends to your will.”

“The Raven I sent to him said something.”

“Hmm?”

“When the Raven told him I was a woman and was alone, he said Dain looked scared.”

Thranduil smiled, “Dwarf women are…intimidating, to say the least. The threat of a woman is nothing for a Dwarf to let go of easily. And the dress you were wearing, sealed it.”

“You think he wanted to borrow my dress?” You shot out sarcastically as you let out a giggle.

He chuckled and continued, “You came out, barefoot in a gorgeous dress, unarmed by his view, all against the threat of a Dwarf Army. That alone, stated that you had the upper hand, you weren’t afraid of him or his Men. The minute you did that, you won, no Dwarf would harm you then.”

“And you still showed up with an Army, in all your Armor.”

“The history of our people does not ensure My safety. Besides, My Army is always at your call, should you need it.”

“I thought you were joking when you told me that before. I didn’t think that you would actually march your Men at…”

“If you are ever in danger, My Men will be there. They had already formed ranks when I called out the order to ready my Army. You have a magic we have never seen before, in a few days your singing healed my Kingdom, My people are safe to roam freely within my borders again. Even without my order, they would march for you.”

You let out a quick breath as you looked him in the eye again, watching as he started smiling again, “When are you heading back?”

“I am supposed to be in a meeting at 3. But if you need me here, I can stay.”

You smiled again, “It’s alright, I have to start gathering up all the food for a delivery to Dale, I finally fixed the door to Dale from the greenhouse.”

“So you won’t be needing my wagon then?”

“Unfortunately no.” Giving him another smile as you walked around the side of the Elk, running your hand along it’s side, so it would know where you were. It turned and followed you along with the King as you headed for the gate. You giggled and wrapped your arm around his elbow as you rested your head against his shoulder, “Poor Duil, it’s a pity that you get all the meetings and all I get is an irritating neighbor across the Lake.” Making him chuckle as smiled down at you as he answered, “Yes it is. I am eternally jealous of that, if you were there, I’m sure they would just handle it themselves and not bother me with it.”

“Oh, so I am something fearsome then?”

He leaned in a bit closer whispering, “Absolutely terrifying.” Causing you to giggle again as he let out a few laughs. As you reached the door you pulled off of his arm again, he drew in a slow breath as you let go. He grabbed your hand as you reached the door in the gate, making you turn as he lifted it kissing your knuckles, staring directly into your eyes as he said, “I will see you tomorrow.”

You felt the blush rising on your cheeks as you smiled at him, seeing the spark in his eyes as he smiled at you, “Enjoy your meeting, I’ll see you tomorrow.” The Elk rubbed its snout along your cheek making you giggle again as you rubbed its face, “I’ll have some apples for you tomorrow.” You both laughed quietly as it wiggled its ears happily. He smiled at you again as he bowed his head and led the Elk to the bridge, climbing on its back and heading off to Greenwood as his group quickly bowed their heads to you, hopping on their horses and following after their King.

…

 

You headed inside, locking the door behind you again, pushing the cart of dishes to the kitchen as your face burned fiercely at the King kissing your hand. It finally died down as you finished your dishes and headed to the greenhouse to gather the food. You set it near the newly fixed doors, as you got the full amount together you walked to the door, unlocking it. You tried to push it open, but it was stuck on something, you looked down to see a small pin near the base of the door, you pulled it and drew in another deep breath as you pushed again. This time it let out a small groan as the rusted hinges moved, getting the attention of the Dwarves and Men on the other side. Gimli and Dain turned and spotted your light blue dress through the small opening as you pushed, they quickly ran to help, both gripping it firmly as four more Dwarves gripped it tightly and pulled until the door was completely open.

You let out aa chuckle and said, “Thank You, got a bit stuck there.”

Gimli squatted down inspecting the hinges, “Well no wonder, these are all rusted.”

Dain, “No problem, easily mended.”

Bard walked over as he spotted you he smiled and said, “Miss Jaqi, you’re back!”

“Your food delivery.”

The Dwarves all looked behind you spotting the baskets of massive vegetables, one of them grabbing a potato, turning to show the Dwarves behind him, “It’s the size of my boot print!”

Dain, “How did you manage that?”

You smiled and brushed your hair behind your ear showing your pointed ear for the first time to the Dwarves, “Hobbit Magic.”

Gimli, “Thought Hobbits had bigger feet?”

Dain swatted his arm, “Be nice.”

You giggled, “I’m only Half Hobbit, explains the height and the feet.” You turned back to the stack of food, “There should be enough for the Men and Dwarves.”

The Dwarves all helped the Men carry the food away as a group of women brought the empty baskets back from the last supply as another group of Dwarves fixed the hinges, pushing and pulling on the door a few times to test it, looking back at you and telling you, “Much better your Majesty.”

You smiled, “Thank You for fixing them. And I’m not a King.”

Gimli turned back to you, “That’s not what Dain says!!”

You grumbled and said, “Im going to take a nap.” You smiled at Bard from the distance as he bowed his head to you, “Good night.” Giving him a wave and another to Dain as you went back through the door, shutting it behind you as you headed back to your couch, locking the inside door from the greenhouse behind you. You sat on the couch arm and slumped back on the couch, letting out a small groan as you stared up at the ceiling remembering the day, rubbing your face as your cheeks lit up again at the memory of Thranduil’s smile. For once in your life you would have a hard time leaving if you had to, you had finally made friends, and found someone you couldn’t stop thinking about.

As you slept you kept dreaming about Erebor, how it used to be, trees surrounding it, Greenwood stretching all the way to the edge of the Mountain, you missed the trees being closer, on your trip back you hated having to sneak across the empty fields. As you slept you started humming an old song in a language this world had only ever heard through you, from your time in Valinor, in Yavanna’s gardens.

As you hummed and dreamed the birds in the Mountain and forest around you heard your song, grabbing acorns and flying between Greenwood and Erebor and dropping them. As you continued it started to rain, a distant kindness from Ulmo who heard your song, carried through the waters under Erebor. You woke a few hours later to the sound of the rain growing heavier, you woke and walked to the ledge from the secret door, pausing as thunder rumbled around the Mountain. You walked to the edge spotting the sprouting trees, you gasped, heading back through the door, shutting it and heading for the gate, opening the door and running out into the rain. Walking over to the small trees growing around you, giggling again and your skin started glowing brightly as you walked through the growing trees, now reaching your knees. From the distance you could see a group of Elves on patrol at the edge of Greenwood watching the trees, you waved and giggled again, then whispered in an ancient language thanking Ulmo for the rain helping these trees to grow, hearing him whisper back “For you, Always.” As the trees reached your waist, you slipped back inside, sealing it again and changing after you took a bath, continuing your usual song making the trees and the Mountain glow.

You dried off, pulling on a long sleeve shirt and your usual knee length pants, rolling up your sleeves and pulling your hair back in a loose braid, and fixed dinner still humming to yourself along with the rhythm of the rain munching on a few pieces of carrots you had cut up to boil, adding in green beans, potatoes and celery, then some squash and cucumbers, adding in some seasonings as they boiled. Draining it all out and serving a few more helpings for the raccoon and ravens you lived with and joining them at the table. Enjoying the conversations they had, each of them telling you about all of the most comfortable cushions were and all of the shiny objects they had found. You cleaned up again after and started to clean again on the next floor.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Thranduil was woken to the news that Elrond and Celeborn were at his borders, he grumbled as he would have to put off his breakfast with you, he wrote a quick note and sent it off to you with a Thrush before he got dressed. Almost an hour later he greeted his friends at his gate before leading them to his personal sitting room as their groups took their things to their rooms. He settled into his chair draping himself across it in his usual style, as Elrond and Celeborn both looked at him curiously.

Thranduil glanced up at them, “What?”

Elrond squinted his eyes at him, “Something is different with you.”

Celeborn, “You seem happier.”

Thranduil shrugged, “Why wouldn’t I be? My Kingdom is green again.”

Celeborn, “That’s not it.”

Elrond, “We can get to that later. What is the word on Smaug?”

Thranduil, “He has been dead for a few months now.”

Elrond, “How is Oakenshield?”

Thranduil smirked, “I wrote to you about this. He hasn’t arrived yet.”

Elrond’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Humor me. Then who killed Smaug?”

Thranduil, “The woman Mithradir hired to kill him for Thorin.”

Celeborn, “Woman?”

Elrond’s eyes dropped to the floor as he walked in a small circle, running his mind through the past few months, he looked back up to Thranduil, “Black hair?”

Thranduil smirked again, “With purple eyes.”

Celeborn looked at Elrond, “You know her?”

Elrond, “An old acquaintance, she was in Rivendell a few months ago.”

Celeborn, “How many did she bring with her?”

Thranduil, “No one.”

They both looked back at him, mouths open slightly, “Alone?”

Thranduil nodded, “Though, we have had meals together for the past few weeks, she’s an excellent cook.”

Celeborn, “How many meals?”

Thranduil, “Once a day, I was supposed to meet her for breakfast, but you arrived.”

They both squinted at him again.

Thranduil, “What?”

Elrond, “How did you manage that?”

Thranduil, “She’s my friend.”

Elrond, “Mhmm.”

Thranduil, “I am able to make friends!”

Celeborn chuckles, “I still don’t know how Galadriel wouldn’t be able to see her.”

Elrond, “Jaqi shields herself, Galadriel isn’t strong enough even with her Ring to see her beyond eyesight.”

Celeborn, “Wait, Purple eyes?”

Thranduil nodded, “Mhmm.”

Celeborn, “I remember a pair of purple eyes once, during a battle, but that was in the first age.”

Thranduil, “She’s half Vanyar, born in Valinor. It could have been her.”

Elrond, “So when can we meet with her?”

Celeborn smiled as he looked at his friend, Thranduil drew in a long breath, “I suppose I could invite her here for lunch, mostly we meet at the gates of Erebor.”

Elrond nods, “Sounds good. I’ll go change.”

Celeborn follows his friend to their rooms to change as well. Thranduil groans as the door swings open, he looks over to see Legolas walking in.

Legolas, “Ada, good news?”

Thranduil stood and walked over to his Son, “Sort of. I need you to do something for me.”

Legolas nodded, “Anything.”

“Head over to Erebor, ask if Jaqi will have lunch here.”

Legolas smiled, “You could just send a note…” he said with his smile growing.

Thranduil drew in a quick breath, “Yes, but I would prefer if she didn’t travel the distance alone. She will need a ride.”

Legolas chuckled, “Of Course not. I’ll bring an extra horse. Unless you’d prefer her to borrow your Elk.” Shooting a smirk at his Father who raised his eyebrow in return.

“He has gotten used to his daily trip, and she did promise him some apples.”

Legolas nodded, “Of course that’s why.” And quickly headed out of the room to gather a small group to join him. Leaving Thranduil to picture you riding up on his Elk, his smile growing the longer he thought on it as he headed to the Kitchens to order a meal be prepared since he wouldn’t have time to prepare one himself.

…

As you pulled on a pale green dress over your short pants you let down the lower half of your hair, leaving the top half in a long braid as your bangs curled over your left cheek and you headed to the Kitchen to pull out the 3 loaves of cinnamon raising bread you had just made that morning, setting them out of the pans on plates to cool. Wondering which meal Thranduil would choose to visit for, planning several different meals in your mind as you wrapped the apples you had picked for his Elk in a large cloth and placing them in a basket along with a few more fruit, slicing a few strawberries to snack on, sitting on the counter and relaxing as the Raccoon hopped in your lap and you fed him some fruit as he told you about a large badger shaped door handle up in the Royal Floor, your first thought being that it would suit it if it was Thorin’s room, fitting his personality, making your smile grow. Your mind racing through your memories of your short time with the Company, wishing partly you hadn’t left, hoping that when they got here you could still be friends. You snapped out of your thoughts when a Raven flew in the room, landing on the counter next to you, telling you, “The Elf Prince is heading for the front gate.” The Raccoon gently jumped off of your lap and you hopped off as well, wrapping the bread and adding it to the basket, lifting it and heading for the front gate, stopping as you reached it, setting down the basket, as you heard the rain still lightly falling, pulling on your knee length socks and long boots before picking up the basket again. As the Prince arrived he dismounted and headed for the open doorway you were standing in, he bowed his head slightly as he stood in the doorway across from you, “Miss Jaqi, My Father sent me to invite you to lunch in Greenwood, Lords Elrond and Celeborn are eager to meet you.”

You smiled at the Prince and nodded, “Sounds good.” You glanced over to the Elk waiting for you, Legolas chuckled, “He wanted you to have the best steed to carry you through the forest.”

You looked back at the Prince, and stepped out the doorway as he pulled a cloak from a hook behind you and wrapped it around you and lifted the hood after fastening it. You locked the door after you both exited and he led you to the waiting Elk, held your basket as you climbed onto the saddle after he pulled the blanket he had set on it to keep it dry. Then he offered the basket to one of the other Elves and led the way through the forest.

…

As you got well into the forest you pulled off your hood and admired the green trees around you, spotting a few herds of deer and rabbits and the new flowers growing around the roots of the trees. You nearly gasped as you saw the large gates, looking up as far as the tree branches would allow you at the large outer wall of the Kingdom as the various sculptures, both in wood and stone. When you looked back at the door the King was standing in the doorway and the group had stopped. You spotted Legolas walking to your side, waiting as you swung your right leg over the front of the saddle as you held down the front of your dress and turning to the side as he held his arms out and helped you down gently.

Legolas quickly let go once he was sure your footing was steady and held out his hand saying, “After you.”

You walked over to the doorway to the smiling King, admiring the Purplish blue long shirt he was wearing over silver pants with his normal crown with flowers and green leaves through it.

The Elf Prince grabbed your basket from the Elf that he had handed it to before as he followed you across the bridge. As you reached the King he bowed his head to you, you smiled in return as he spoke, “Welcome to Greenwood, I am sorry I had to reschedule our breakfast.” You reached up undid your cloak and one of the Elves behind you grabbed it from you, The King admiring your dress as you thanked them then turned back to the King saying, “It’s alright. I know you’re busy, besides you have guests.”

He chuckled as you turned saying, “Oh!” You grabbed the small bunch of apples you picked for the Elk and offered them to the Elf leading the Elk off, who bowed his head to you as he kept going and you returned to the King, brushing your hair back behind your ear saying, “Apples.” Making him chuckle again.

He took a step back as he said, “I’ll give you the full tour.” As you followed him Elves popped their head out to see you along your path, all bowing their heads to you as you smiled at them. Thranduil took the longest path possible to show you around the Kingdom, sure to show you every room or garden that he thought might win your favor for his Kingdom. As you made your way to his Throne Room you spotted the rail-less pathway leading to it. When you reached it you took a step closer to him, grabbing his elbow gently, he looked down spotting your gaze and grabbing your hand pulling your hand farther around his arm, folding his hand around yours whispering, “I won’t let you fall.” Making you smile and lean a bit closer against him as his smile grew.

The Elves on either side of the doors opened them and your eyes scanned the room as you walked inside as he led you to the throne, he glanced down to you, “Want to try it out?” As he nodded his head at the throne you giggled, “I couldn’t.” He nodded his head as he released your hand gently pushed you towards the stairs as you both chuckled.

You climbed the first step, glancing back at him and said, “Fine, if you insist.”

As he chuckled and took a few steps back as he made sure the doors were closed behind him and you were alone. When he looked back you were looking up at the giant antlers behind the throne, he chuckled and said, “You’re not going to sit on it?”

You turned and looked at the King, sitting down and crossing your left leg over your right making his smile grow as you said, “Satisfied?”

He nodded, “Extremely. Comfortable?”

You giggled as you leaned back, “It’s more comfortable than it looks.”

“Everyone always assumes it’s uncomfortable.”You pointed up at the carvings, “You certainly aren’t subtle about your love of Elks.”

Making him chuckle again, “Everyone should know it.”

You leaned forward as the doors opened and Tauriel walked in, causing the King to turn, she shot you a smile as she gave her message to the King and quickly walked back out shutting the door behind her, he turned back to you, and said, “Let’s continue our tour.” As he held his hand out for you. You quickly walked down the stairs and took his hand as he wrapped it back around his arm again as you noticed the change in his expression, “Did I do something?”

He quickly looked down at you smiling wide, “Of Course not, we are hiding. Elrond and Celeborn want to cut your tour short.”

You giggled as he led you through the doorway to another small garden then through a few winding hallways, holding your hand again as he led you across another pathway, showing you several more rooms until he stopped in a large ballroom with several gems set into the ceiling resembling constellations. He gently let go of your hand as he let you explore the room, admiring you as you spun in small circles as you admired the ceiling and the chandeliers.

As you spotted the view from the balcony you turned as the King grumbled, hearing his friends sneak up on him, you turned back and walked through the open archway to admire the view as you heard Thranduil explaining why he had drawn out your tour so long. You turned back and headed back through the archway as you heard them leave again, seeing the King walking over to you, smiling again as he saw the light shining around you and reflecting in your eyes.

“Do we have to leave?”

He shook his head slightly, “No, I told them we would meet them at lunch.”

“Were they angry about that?”

He chuckled as he walked to the railing, “They just want answers, I told them that this is the first time i’ve been able to show you around, they let it go.”

You walked over to the edge next to him and he pointed out several more spots from the view sharing a few stories from Legolas’ childhood. Before leading you back into the ballroom, mentioning casually, “My Birthday is in a few weeks, My people insist on celebrating it, I would be honored if you would join me?”

You smiled as you glanced up at his sparkling eyes, “I’m not sure how much fun I would be, I don’t know Elven dances.”

He chuckled, “Oh that is easily mended, if you wish to learn I would teach you, if you prefer not to dance we could just enjoy the food and sneak out.”

You giggle again, “Alright. If you insist, but if you’re going to teach me, then no audience, I would prefer not to trip over you as others laugh.”

He smiled, “Even if there were others there, they would never laugh at you, I wouldn’t allow it. But as you wish, I’ll teach you privately.”

“Good, I’ll try my best not to injure you.”

“I doubt that you would. Would this be an alright location for your lessons?”

You giggled as you answered, “This…is gorgeous, it doesn’t really matter where the lessons are. But it would be nice to have them here.”

The King smiled again as he nodded, “I am glad you like it.”

You let out a nervous chuckle as the Kings gaze deepened and his eyes sparkled at you, as you felt your cheeks warming up again you took another glance around the room asking, “So is this where your party will be?”

“Yes, birthdays are here and the Feast of Starlight is out in the large garden ballroom.”

“Garden Ballroom, that sounds lovely.”

Thranduil chuckled and said, “I will show you there as well if you like. You are invited to the Feast as well, in case you were wondering, that and every event after if you want.”

You let out another chuckle as you said, “I am not that much fun to invite me to every event.”

His smile grew as he said, “You are far more fun than you realize.” Making you roll your eyes as Thranduil chuckled.

“Now you’re starting to sound like Dain, Duil.”

His smile grew again at your nickname, as he took your hand again, gently leading you through a few more locations before the Garden Ballroom, smiling as you let out a quiet gasp when you walked through the lantern lit pathways eying flowers that you had only seen paintings of since you had left Valinor, each of them blooming fuller as you passed making the Elves spying on the two of you smile, especially when they saw the large smile on the Kings face as he spoke to you.

After you had finally finished your tour he reluctantly sowed you to the dining room on the Royal floor, giving you another quick smile as he led you through the door spotting the Elf Lords both straightening in their seats as they spotted you before standing to greet you both.

Elrond gave you a friendly smile, “Hello Jaqi, I’m glad to see that you got to Erebor safely, though this is a fair distance from Rohan, where you had told me you were expected at a meeting.” Raising his eyebrows in a halfway joking manner, making you let out a nervous chuckle.

Thranduil looked on as he saw you slide your fingers along the hem of your skirt, trying to keep the rest of your body stay calm, “I didn’t think you would let me go alone if I told you.”

He gave you a kind smile as his face and tone softened, “For good reason, too.”

You nodded slightly, “Of course, Smaug. But you know as well as I do, Even Dragons have an ending.”

Making the Elf Lords chuckle, Thranduil gently rested his hand in the center of your back as he said softly to you, “We should all sit down and relax for your interrogation.” Shooting you another smile as you looked up at him, the two of them moving back to their seats and watched as he pulled out your seat and pushed it back in for you as you sat down, then settling in the seat next to you.

Elrond, “So, Smaug is dead?”

“Yes.”

Elrond, “And you haven’t heard from Thorin?”

“Not a peep.”

He nodded slightly as Celeborn spoke, “What are your plans from here?”

“Well, keeping the Mountain sealed until Thorin gets here, then I have one more thing I have to do that will take some traveling to accomplish.” You spotted Thranduil shift more so he could look at you better.

Celeborn’s eyes wandered to yours from eyeing the King curiously, “Thorin agreed to this plan of yours?”

“He doesn’t know, most likely he assumes I have abandoned him and his Company after a fight we had. I imagine he will be furious when he finally does arrive.”

Elrond raised his eyebrow, “You just left them?”

You let out a sigh, “He insulted me, assumed I wasn’t what Gandalf claimed me to be, when he refused my aid for the third time I went ahead alone. I gave him my word that I would see his throne and Kingdom restored.”

Elrond, “And you were just going to wait there, alone?”

“You know I have no problems being alone. Besides, I’ve made some friends.”

Celeborn, “We sensed that Dwarves had returned.”

A small smile formed on your face, “Dain wrote to me when he heard about Smaug, he came to verify my response that they weren’t allowed inside until Thorin returns.”

Elrond, “You refused them their return to their home?”

“I showed them the contract I was given, with no terms about if I should arrive before Thorin, I am only able to relinquish it to him. Dain understood when he read it through.”

Celeborn, “What about Laketown?”

“The Master came and was disappointed when I wouldn’t give him gold, he ended up banishing most of his people who have now taken up in Dale.”

Thranduil straightened up and smiled as he said, “Jaqi was able to work out a trade deal between us all, Dain’s Men live in Dale while they help the Men rebuild and she supplies the food for the two Kingdoms.”

Celeborn tilted his head to the side as he glanced at you, “What do you get?”

“For one, there’s been no bloodshed yet, we have managed to work together so far easily, though Dain’s arrival could have come in a less threatening manner. Other than that, Company, I suppose. Thranduil has made sure I’ve been taken care of, and that I’ve had Company.”

Elrond nodded, “Yes he mentioned that you’ve been sharing meals, and that you are an amazing cook.”

You chuckled, “I haven’t even made my more complicated meals yet.” As you smiled up at the Elf King who smiled down at you .

Thranduil, “I look forward to trying them.” Making you chuckle again.

Elrond, “If Thorin is upset when he returns and he makes you leave, what will you do then?”

Thranduil rested his hand gently on the arm of your chair saying, “You are always welcome here, should that happen.” You gave him a small smile and a quick nod, saying “Thank you.”

He let out a quiet chuckle saying, “No thanks necessary.”

The dinner arrived shortly after and all of you eased into a pleasanter conversation, they spent most of the entire time watching the two of you interacting, seeing how deeply he had fallen for you and wondered if his feelings were returned. Though as the night progressed they got flashes of your emotions shining through as Thranduil started to bring up stories from your visits, including sharing a few jokes you had traded, catching the light shining through your eyes and the glowing lines on your skin that shone brighter as his smile grew while he looked at you.

After the dinner you all headed to the large sitting room attached to the library where Thranduil keeps his instruments, each of them taking turns playing their favorite songs for you, including Legolas who had joined you halfway through dinner after his shift on the guard. The Prince let out a chuckle as he was halfway through his song, as he caught you after you had fallen asleep, The King turned to glance at you smiling again as he saw the gentle smile on your face and the glow across your skin as you hummed quietly along with his song in your sleep. When Legolas had finished Elrond and Celeborn both went off to bed as the King chuckled giving his Son a hug, kissing his forehead gently, “You played incredible.”

Legolas chuckled, “Thank you, what are we going to do with her?” Nodding his head at you.

The King smiled, “I’ll take her to one of our guest rooms.”

Legolas smirked at his Father playfully, “No doubt one on the Royal Floor, only the best for the King Under the Mountain.” Letting out a chuckle as his Father did the same, “I think I’m going to find my book and curl up in bed.”

He hugged his Son again giving him another quick kiss on the forehead before pulling back saying softly, “Enjoy your reading, good night Little Leaf.” As the Prince left the room the King turned back to you kneeling before your chair, gently brushing your hair out of your face, letting his fingers linger across your cheek for a moment before pulling it back and gently pulling you against his chest in his arms as he lifted you. He carried you carefully to an empty room near his, quietly shutting the door behind him and made his way to the bed, pulling the blankets back and laying you down, gently pulling off your boots and setting them down at the foot of the bed before laying your legs down under the blanket. As he went to pull the blankets up around you you had slid your hand up his arm and held onto it, whispering softly, “Night Duil.” As you kissed the back of his hand, making his heart skip, as your fingers slid off his arm and you fell deeper into sleep he brushed your hair back again before kissing your cheek gently, hovering over you for a moment as he whispered, “Goodnight Darling.” As he stroked your cheek gently before checking the blankets again and heading to his room, still feeling your lips on his skin, laying down and gently rubbing the spot on his hand where your lips had touched him with his fingertips until he finally decided to go to bed.

The sun was shining through the windows as you woke up in a giant pile of pillows and thick blankets, feeling your body more comfortable and rested than you have since you joined the Company, especially with that Dwarven couch that was made for Dwarf comfort and little else. You brushed your hair out of your face as you glanced out the window seeing the Raven sitting on the ledge just outside, hopping as it caught your gaze happily knowing that you were safe before I flew off to tell the others after you gave it a quick wave hello. As you turned over you spotted the Elf King cooking in the small kitchen attached to your room, humming quietly as he prepared a meal for you both. When he finished cooking he set the small table carefully, walking around the table giving you a chance to see him in his grey pants with a thin white shirt hanging loosely around him with his long hair brushed back loosely with out a crown or boots. As he set out the food he started to fold the silk napkins into flowers, placing them gently near the plates and adding the bread and fruit from your basket you had packed, snacking on a few as he sliced them, placing them on a plate adding the bread you had cooked with a smile, waving his hands around pointing at each thing as if checking off a list before turning back to you.

He paused for a moment before he gave you a large smile as you gave him a smile and a wave, his heart racing as he crossed the room and sat down gently on the bed saying, “Did you sleep well?” With a curious smile.

You nodded and let out a happy hum as you sank a little more into the pillow behind you, making his smile grow as your curly hair flowed out around your face, “Sorry I fell asleep on you, I hope Legolas didn’t take it personally.”

He let out a quiet chuckle that made his eyes light up, “He didn’t.”

“Good, what is this mattress made of, it’s so soft.”

He let out another chuckle, “Surely there must be a bed soft enough for you in Erebor, you could try the gold gilded door on the second layer of the Royal Wing, that’s the room they offered to me each time I stayed there, the bed is soft enough.”

You let out a quick sigh, “I haven’t taken a bed, I’ve been staying on a couch in one of the meeting rooms on the main floor near the banquet kitchen.”

His face went serious, “Surely you’re joking, you need a good bed to sleep in.”

You gave him a soft smile again, “I’m fine with a couch.”

He leaned in closer with a pleading look on his face, “Please, choose a bed, you need your rest.”

You let out a sigh settling into the bed again making him smile slightly again, “Gold Gilded door, is the bed softer or harder than this one?”

He laid out next to you after letting out a sigh, settling himself in a bit more before turning his head to you, “Nearly the same, a bit harder.” He rolled over on his side gently resting his hand on your shoulder, “But I can send a large stack of blankets to pile on it if you like, when you want to go back.”

You slid your hand up and gently slid your fingers over the back of his hand, and sliding your fingers around his hand making his smile grow and the sparkle in his eyes come back, “Fine. I’ll have to clean it though, I haven’t gotten that deep in the Mountain yet.”

He leaned in a bit whispering ”Thank you.” As he brushed back a curl from your face stroking your cheek gently as his eyes stared deeply into yours, his smile grew as you softly slid your fingertips across his wrist and down his forearm and back up again, he drew in a breath and closed the distance between you kissing you softly. You deepened the kiss as you moved your hand from his arm to his neck, gently pulling him closer, hearing him let out a soft sigh as he moved his lips against yours, only breaking apart as the teapot whistled. He quickly gave you another kiss before he went to remove the kettle from the stove, you slowly sat up as you pushed the blanket down, as the King came back he sat back down next to you gently pulling you into his lap as he kissed you again before resting his forehead against yours as he slid his hand across your cheek gently, almost begging, “Would you let me court you? I am aware I skipped a step.” As he let out a quick nervous chuckle.

You smiled at him sweetly, “I’m not sure what it entails, but if you’re willing to teach me then yes.”

He let out another chuckle before he kissed you again pulling you closer to him before speaking again, “Nothing too intricate, just I get to take care of you, spend time with you, give you gifts.”

You let out a quiet giggle, “I don’t need gifts.”

“They won’t all be extravagant, but I do enjoy giving gifts, even if it’s a quiet breakfast together, like the one I made today, are you hungry?” You nodded and giggled as he lifted you and carried you to a chair at the table, kissing your cheek as he set you down, chuckling as he saw you gently touch the flower he had made out of your napkin, “Something My Mother taught me.” As he served food onto your plate, you both started eating as you asked, “So what am I expected to do?”

He chuckled as he finished taking a sip of his drink and set it back down, “Nothing is expected of you, other than honesty about what makes you happy. In my Kin’s form of courting it’s my place to dote on you and see to your happiness, unlike most Elven courting where the Woman bows to the Men’s wants.”

“So I’m expected to be doted upon?”

He chuckled, “You’re free to do as you wish, if you wish to still grow things, join the guard, explore, whatever you wish.” He gently grabbed your left hand, “As long as I get to be with you, near you, to see you smile and glow, that’s all I want.”

“And what if I’m the one who wants to do the doting?” Resting your elbow on the table as you set down your fork and rested your chin in your palm raising your eyebrow, “Hmm?”

He chuckled again, “We can take turns if you like.”

“Alright.” He chuckled again and you both finished your meal then helped him clean up after against his protesting, after your breakfast he took you for a stroll through his private gardens, letting him steal a few more kisses before you had to get back to the mountain. He wrapped your hand around his arm as he led you to the front gate where his Elk was happily waiting for you, he lifted you up onto the saddle and climbed on behind you wrapping his arms around your middle as you made the trip back. When the Mountain came into view he spotted the small garden you had started on the ledge and softly asked as he pointed up to it, “What is that patch of green there?”

You let out a quick giggle, “Oh, it’s a small garden I started.”

“How do you get to it?”

“From inside or outside?”

“How would you get there from the outside? It must be nearly a mile high off the ground.”

You let out another giggle, “There’s a staircase, it’s how I got in to go after Smaug, but the door only opens on Durin’s Day.”

“You didn’t arrive on Durin’s Day.”

“My magic’s stronger than ithildin.”

His smile grew as he rested his chin on your shoulder, “Can I see it sometime? The garden?”

You giggled as he kissed your cheek gently, “It’s not finished yet, but they bloom in moonlight, if you’re willing to climb the stairs you can see it whenever you wish.”

“Tonight then? I can bring a picnic.”

You giggled, “It’s probably best I bring the food, they’re quite steep, hard to manage a basket on the climb.”

“As you wish Darling.” Kissing your cheek again.

“Do you like the addition?” Nodding your head at the new trees, he started looking around examining the new trees.

“Is this your first gift for me?” With a smile on his face.

You let out a chuckle, “I kept dreaming about how green these lands used to be, and through my dreams it grew.”

“Amazing things these dreams of yours.”

“You can add them to your Kingdom if you like I suppose, it certainly makes the fields safer to cross now.”

“Hmm…perhaps I should leave them under your protection, since you regrew them.”

“It’s a lot of ground for me to keep an eye on.”

He chuckled again, “We will patrol them, but for trade and traveling, people will speak to you about it.”

You nodded and settled deeper against his chest as he wrapped around you tighter until you reached the edge of the forest and the guards came up around you as you exited the forest, he pulled back a little, continuing until you reached the bridge. He pulled his arms back and climbed down before helping you down gently, kissing your cheek again when you got to the door, finally pulling back and heading for his Elk to get back to his meeting after you slipped back inside after settling on a time for your picnic.


	7. Chapter 7

You quickly made your way to the Royal Floor, your feet pausing as they hit the deeper shade of green marble, glancing around through the darkness finding a ridge along the wall with Fire stones in them, blowing gently on it making a flame rise across it filling the one side of massive hallway with light. Your eyes drifting to your side as you spotted the raccoon quietly joining you along with a group of Ravens resting on their old perches along the walls eyeing you curiously. After admiring a large statue of Durin you turned back to your path, finding the badger handle the raccoon had mentioned before, planted firmly in Thorin’s apartment door. You gently lifted your hand to wipe away the dust from his name etched into the thick door, feeling a sting in your chest at remembering the glared his piercing blue eyes would shoot at you paired with his insults. Your hand fell to the knob and turned it before giving the heavy door a firm push. After a heavy groan from it, the door came to a stop and the light from the hallway poured inside, small footprints in the quiet and dark rooms marked your path.

The air was still but deep in he marble itself you could hear faint trapped echoes of a harp playing, deep rich Dwarvish melodies now filling the room around you as you closed your eyes, small bumps rose across your skin as his voice joined the hopeful tune. Shakily you wiped away the tear that slid down your cheek as you opened your eyes, finding them resting on a large portrait of Thorin his parents grandparents and siblings, a shaky whisper finding its escape from your lips between his verses, “Please don’t hate me.” Triggering another tear to fall as his voice rose again, finally turning away to explore the rest of his rooms, trailing your fingers across the thick materials and intricate carving that filled them.

His song ended as you slipped back out of the door, closing it tightly then searching the next one, admiring each until you found Dwalin’s his voice softly matching his violin like instrument. Admiring their portrait as well and finding the door that joined his and Balin’s room, their voices twisting together in a deep harmony as your eyes found a small seal marked for their Father below his portrait. The small gold Raven with Fundin stamped into the small circular seal gripped in its feet shining brightly in the reflected fire from the open doorway.

Eventually finding yourself outside the gold gilded room, opening the door with a large tree etched into it slowly entering and seeing the larger furniture. Wandering through the large rooms finding Elven silks covering the bed under thick furs with a large wardrobe with a corner of a cloth sticking out of it. After opening it you spotted a large wrap belonging to Thranduil, smiling as you slid your fingers across it and the two velvet robes he had left here, still faintly smelling of oranges and vanilla from the Elf King. The sitting room with large leather chairs and a portrait of an Elf who looked almost completely like Thranduil with his same stern expression, a Raven landed on your shoulder saying, “King Oropher, the Elf Kings Father.”

Your head tilting to the side wondering how his Mother must have looked, seeing as he didn’t have the same nearly sharp cheekbones and slightly glaring eyes as the stern Elf in the portrait. Even in his harshest moods you’ve witnessed Thranduil’s face never reaching that level of ferocity in his Fathers relaxed state. Your brief flashes of sighting him in his last battle enforced your conclusion though times of battle are not the best to form conclusions on strangers in their fighting minds.

You made your way after turning from the portrait to the servants pantry at the end of the floor, pulling out the supplies and quickly working your way through the floor, making sure to take extra care in polishing what you’d assumed to be treasured Family heirlooms. As you finished you settled your things among Thranduil’s scarce belongings and settled into your new tub, scrubbing and soaking. The room after being fully lit shining brightly, the deep green walls and floors reflecting the flickering flames across the few mirrors and dark wooden furniture and silver silk blankets you had just finished cleaning and placing back into the large bed.

As you dressed again in an orange sundress you pulled on your thick grey knee high socks and pulled on your boots again, grabbing your bag as you heard heavy boots heading for the front gate. Quickly making your way back to the gate, upon reaching it you heard Gimli and Dain chatting as they patiently waited for you, after opening the small door you stepped out seeing their large smiles as they eyed your outfit approvingly, happy to see you keeping Moore feminine outfits contrasting the thick long dresses Dwarven Women normally wore.

You gave them both a large smile in return as you bowed your head to them, “King Dain, Gimli, how are you both today?”

Dain tried to mask his smirk as he rocked on his feet for a moment, “Very well, you?”

“I’m alright.”

Dain nodded as his smirk grew, “Good, Good, I couldn’t help but notice you stayed the night at Mirkwood, any news on that front?”

Your tried to force back your blush, Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn came to visit King Thranduil, they had some questions for me.”

Gimli nodded as his smirk grew as well, “I bet the King enjoyed your visit.”

“He showed me around.”

Dain nodded again, “Very useful to know your way around.”

Gimli, “Especially when you’re gonna be courting soon enough.”

You drew in a deep breath as your cheeks turned pink while you bit your lip making Dain, chuckle, “Unless he’s already asked you?”

Your cheeks turned into an even deeper shade of pink as they both let out a loud laugh and Gimli said, “I see he has then.”

Dain, “Congratulations Your Majesty!”

Gimli, “No hiding from the title now!”

They chuckled again as you brushed your hair behind your ear and tried to clear your throat, “I wa-was wondering if you could help me with something.” Taking in a shaky breath as you met Dain’s eyes again, whose face dropped into a more serious one with a quick nod. “There’s a way for Hobbits to send messages to each other, through the rivers, I was going to send word to Bilbo, he’s the Burglar Thorin hired, an old friend of mine. I know he’ll at least keep my letter safe, where Thorin and the others would be less inclined to read my letter.”

Dain nodded, “Sounds like a suitable plan.”

“As for proof, I was..there’s an old seal, with Fundin’s name, would they be upset if I sent it as proof of Smaug’s destruction, I can’t just send the Arkenstone, but I’d never dream of allowing their Father’s seal to be damaged. But I couldn’t find anything else small or significant enough for proof.”

Dain rubbed his bottom lip carefully avoiding shifting the tusks in his beard, “This river method, is secure for letters?”

“Yes, only Bilbo would be able to retrieve it.”

Gimli, “Well I don’t see why it shouldn’t be safe to send it with the letter, I’m sure Balin would find it proof enough.”

Dain, “Their Father’s seal would certainly claim it true, is there any spare bit of Smaug, a scale or tooth perhaps that fell off before he turned to stone?”

“There was a tooth in the treasury.”

You dug through your bag quickly and pulled it out, Dain gently accepted the tooth nearly three inches longer than your hand, eyed it carefully then nodded, “Should do fine. I’ll ad in a letter as proof as well, Gimli too, you should ask your betrothed for one as well, at least for proof that he will be given safe passage through the forest, I’m positive you could assure that.”

“He’s already agreed to guiding Thorin when he finally makes it to the forest.”

Dain handed you back the tooth, “I will prepare the letter when I get back to Dale. Our main goal at our visit was informing you that we’ll be checking on the status of the Master of Laketown. Now don’t you worry, he’ll not be speaking to you again if he’s alive, what Bard’s told us of his comments on you his head will be on a spike if he dares insult the King of the Mountain, you’re just as good as a Dwarf King to us now Ms Pear. I’ll send it by Raven once it’s done, Gimli’s too, enjoy your day.” Both bowing their heads to you as they turned to their group of Dwarves and Men from Dale who all bowed their heads to you before they left as well.

…

As you slipped back inside you made a short trip to the greenhouse to check the growth of your next shipment, then made a small meal for yourself as you sat down and wrote out your letters, One for Bilbo, and another for Thorin sealed with his Grandmother’s seal that was left behind in their fleeing. Then slipping down to the greenhouse and finding a small stack of wood, assembling a small boat, the size of a melon with a small door hidden in the top, sealing it and filling it with the letters, seal and tooth, as you had finished you had received Gimli and Dain’s letters, sealing them inside and adding the letter Thranduil had written for you weeks prior when you’d first suggested your plan. Making your way to a small bridge near the greenhouse and gently slipping the boat onto the water and singing a short song of safekeeping to ensure it’s delivery to Bilbo safely, the water glowing as it swirled around the boat, wrapping it in a small frozen ball and moving through the water off to find your friend.

Then you stood brushing your hair back again as a small fear filled your heart at their response, turning back to your cleaning, finishing off three more floors before taking another quick bath and readying the meal and drinks for you picnic with Duil. Filling the cart and heading up to the secret door as the sun was setting, propping open the door and settling down on the ledge, glancing down and smiling as you spotted Thranduil who had nearly found his way to the top already, peering up and giving you a large smile when he noticed you sitting at the top. Your hair blowing in the soft breeze making his heart skip as it flowed around your glowing skin and your bright dress. He brushed his hair back out of his face as he finished the climb, as his knee rested on the ledge he turned to sit beside you, brushing his hair back he turned so he was sitting beside you, letting out a quick breathy chuckle and saying, “Quite a climb, they’re going to have to replace quite a few steps, how long did it take you to climb it?”

“An hour or so, didn’t really keep time. How long have you been climbing?”

“About the same, been waiting long?” As he scooted closer to you and brushed your hair behind your shoulder.

“Not long.”

Giving him a soft smile as he slid his hand over your cheek and kissed you before resting his forehead against yours, “Good, I missed you. How’s your day been?”

He pulled back and looked into your eyes with another loving smile, “Dain and Gimli visited after I cleaned the Royal floor, I found your robes and one of your wraps.”

He let out a quiet chuckle as he ran his fingers through your hair again, “Good, you should keep them.”

You brushed back his hair behind his ear, “Hungry?”

He nodded, “Yes.” As he quickly stood and helped you up, wrapping his arm around your back as you led him through your garden that had just started to bloom as the moon rose, their full bloom making him let out a quiet gasp at your rare collection of flowers from the Shire. He helped you set everything out on the small table and stole another kiss before sitting next to you pressing his leg against yours, the moonlight and stars all shining brightly and reflecting off the garden around you and making you and Duil glow in their bright light. His eyes slid back over you as he pressed another kiss to your cheek making your smile grow, “What did they talk about, the Dwarves?”

“They asked about my visit, they guessed that we were courting, congratulated us.” He kissed you again, “Mhmm, good, and?”

“They agreed to write letters for me to send to Bilbo and Thorin, to let them know about Smaug and the mountain being safe. Then they said they were going to check on the Master of Laketown.”

“Have you sent the letters?”

“I did, along with Fundin’s seal and a tooth from Smaug.”

“Let me know when you hear back, please.”

“Of course.”

Finishing your picnic as he pulled you into another kiss before asking, “When did you want to start your lessons?”

“Is there enough room up here?”

He glanced around, “We can make it work.” Standing and kissing your knuckles as you stood, leading you away from the table and showing you the first dance, sweetly correcting your hand movements and footwork. The first dance being the most difficult for you especially in the tight space as it had several spins, and intricate hand movements, eventually bursting into a fit of giggles as you spun the wrong way and nearly landed in one of your planters, hearing his soft laughter as he pulled you back into his arms.

Finally relenting that this wasn’t the proper place, through your laughter you managed to say, “Come with me.” Sliding your hand in his and leading him into the mountain, giving him another quick glance as he smiled down at you saying, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell the Dwarves.” As he leaned in to kiss your cheek again, helping you bring the cart back down as he glanced at your garden again before you shut the thick door.

He followed you quietly eyeing the areas that you’d cleaned so far, joining you as you slid the cart back into the kitchen and put everything away before leading him to the smaller ballroom with a set of records and a wind up record player, letting him choose the right music as you glanced around the room. He lifted you into another kiss and carried you for a few feet as you let out a muffled giggle before he set you down and helped you into the starting position again, and eased you through what you’d learned so far and showing you the rest of the dance as he said, “You’re not half as hard to teach as you let on.”

Making you giggle again, “It’s only the first dance.” Making him chuckle quietly.

He caught your face change as you remembered the portrait upstairs, his face twisting in slight concern for what you were thinking, “What’s wrong?” Gently sliding his hand over your cheek and pausing the dance.

“The Room you suggested, I saw your Father’s portrait, he had quite a look about him.”

His face lifted back into a smile again as he moved your hands back and started the dance again, “He always was quite a serious Man. Even at his happiest he seemed furious to those who didn’t know him. I take more after My Mother thankfully. If you wanted there’s a portrait of her in my private study, next time you visit I can show you.”

Your smile came back as he showed you the end to the dance and started the next one, leading you through three more before you broke for another snack and you said, “I want your opinion on something.”

His smile grew as he curled his arms around your waist again pulling you closer to his chest as he gently pressed a kiss to your forehead, “Anything.”

You giggled, “It’s more showing you something.” Making him chuckle as you gripped his loose pale green shirt and turned him pulling him to the door, he let out another soft chuckle after kissing you again before loosening his grip letting you turn as he took his place at your side wrapping his arm around your waist. Quietly leading him to the large Throne Room, hearing him gasp as he saw the moonlight shining off of your new flowers you’d added, before he whispered, “How did you…?”

You let out a nervous giggle, “You think they’ll hate them?”

He glanced back down at you seeing their lite reflecting in your eyes making them sparkle, “It’s incredible, are they real gems?”

“Yes, Hobbit magic, they bloom and grow like normal flowers.” As you led him closer so he could inspect the large bushes of flowers behind the Throne.

“I think they will never let you leave when they learn you’ve done this, Thorin will never hate you when he sees these. Especially Durin’s crown.”

He glanced back to you as you spun slightly from side to side, “Did you want some in your Kingdom?”

He smiled again as his eyes lit up at your offer, “I would be honored to have some of your creations…” Stepping closer to you and wrapping his arms around your middle, “In Our Kingdom.” Giving you another kiss and resting his forehead against yours again as he pulled you closer to his chest as you slid your arms around his neck, “Where did you even find these flowers, I’ve never seen some of these.” You giggled and showed him the different types of flowers you had added before showing him more from your balcony garden until he had to head back to his Kingdom for the night after pulling you in for another kiss and tight hug before wishing each other a good night, letting him out through the gate so he wouldn’t have to manage the massive stairs in the dark.

…

The Company had just stopped for the night and Bilbo had yet again reached his limit for the day, silently choosing to sit along the edge of the river that they were camped near, his fingers sliding back and forth in the cool water, his mind wandering back to you, his oldest friend, silently dreading the fact he’d let you go off alone. Even the in the Dwarves eyes he could see that they regretted every day since, Thorin’s mood especially proving this, growing sterner by the day and refusing to allow anyone to mention the Dragon awaiting them. The massive silent weight crushing each of them forcing them all to their own areas trying to stay positive, he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts letting out a grumble as he heard Thorin’s crushing boot steps behind him. The Dwarf King letting out a huff of his own as he sat beside the burglar, “Is there a way to send word to her?”

Bilbo’s face shot up to the King in a stern gaze, “And just where would we send it? She travels and I have no clue where sh could be, she’s just as likely to be out in…oh what is it called…Gan, something…”

Thorin tried to hide his smile, “Gondor?”

Bilbo nodded and crossed his arms as he turned back to the river, “Probably.”

Thorin, “Do you think she’d come back?”

Bilbo shrugged, “No id…” His sentence dropped as he saw a small glowing ball floating under the water, leaning forward making Thorin turn to watch it as he slid his hand under the water and whispered something in Hobbitish. Thorin’s mouth dropped open as he saw the small boat pop up and flow against the current into Bilbo’s hand, the Hobbit settled back again curling his legs around him as he let out a giggle, “I suppose we are about to find out.”

Thorin tapped the small boat and signaled for the group which hurried over to them, all watching as Bilbo opened the secret small door.

Bofur, “Whatcha got there Bilbo?”

Bilbo gently lifted your letter out of the boat and unfolded it, “A letter from Jaqi…” His face lighting up as his ears raised and he reached inside once again pulling out the tooth making the Dwarves gasp, “She said Smaug is dead, sent us proof.” Handing the tooth to Thorin who nearly froze as he flipped it over on each side before passing it around to the others, turning again to see the small golden Raven making his heart skip.

Dwalin and Balin’s eyes jerking to the small golden figure as Dwalin said, “That was Our Father’s seal.” Bilbo quickly looked it over and handed it to the now teary eyed brothers before pulling out the letters you had sent and handing them to Thorin who accepted them with a shaky hand as Bilbo passed the letter from Gimli to his Father. Gloin’s face lighting up as he saw the familiar writing and hurriedly opened it before reading it quietly to himself.

Thorin, “One from Jaqi, Thranduil and Dain…”

Balin glanced over, “Dain? Why would she send word to Dain first?”

Fili, “Protection perhaps?”

Thorin nodded, “It will need guarding, and I doubt she could muster help from the Elves in that front. As he opened his Cousin’s letter first and his face dropped as he read about what his Sister had said about him sending the Dragon Slayer first and terrifying the life out of her, urging them to send word as soon as they could about their safety. Continuing on about his vague contract and how you’d refused them access, but that they had found shelter in Dale, mentioning your work In the greenhouse and your new standing and that he would personally shave Thorin if any of his Company threatened you, especially since you had agreed to feed the Dwarves, Men of Dale and trade crops with the Elves as well for nearly nothing in return stating you had no need for gold and the treasury, crown and Kingdom was only Thorin’s to claim. As he read the end of the letter out loud he had to wipe a tear away at how rude he’d been to you and your unflinching loyalty despite that before finally opening Thranduil’s letter. The Elf King’s letter informing him of his still standing alliance to Thorin and his people, stating that under your request he would escort the Company personally back to their home when they reached his borders and that none of them were to cause any harm to you.

Kili, “So she’s got Dain and Thranduil on her side…”

Dwalin, “How’d she manage that so easily after refusing them entry?”

Balin, “Well, the contract was vague, and Dain’s not one to argue with a King’s contract.”

Bofur, “Wonder how she got the Elves to agree.”

Bilbo, “She is old friends with a Lord Elrond from Rivendell.”

Thorin nodded, “Must have known Thranduil too then.” His eyes falling back to your letter and reading it for the group. Confirming what the others had said, Smaug was dead, Erebor is safe, and asking that they travel to Rivendell so they could be safely brought home, including a Hobbit map for a secret and hidden safe path with several shelters along the way, all of them agreeing to take them, Bilbo quickly scribbled a reply on the empty sheet you had added and sent it back through the river the same way it came shocking the Dwarves. All of them cheering before starting dinner again and the younger Durins and the Bur brothers trying to imagine what Erebor was like. Later that week slipping past a group of Trolls, hiding and attacking them as they roamed through a field, then finding the hidden treasure and finding their way back to your path and following it directly to Rivendell.

…

As the sun rose you spotted the small boat, happily reading the reply and heading back to the river near the greenhouse, slipping off your boots and socks before setting your bag down on the edge before sliding in the river as you took a deep breath dunking under the cool water as your skin glowed brightly. A pulse sending out through the water towards Greenwood, finding its way to the King’s personal bath fed by a waterfall, a glowing silhouette of your body made of water rising out of the water and stepping out quietly. You crept through the room finding the King staring out his large window in a large chair with a thick book draped open in his lap, smiling as you walked closer to him. His ear twitching as he sensed someone was behind him, quickly turning and freezing as he spotted your doppleganger giving him a small wave as it said, “Duil.” Barely above a whisper. He set his book aside as he walked closer, eyeing your full water essence still showing your dress and hair flowing around you as a pulsing white light shone through your body.

He gently reached out his hand brushing against yours which turned to ice so he wouldn’t pass through you, “Jaqi? Another one of your ablities?”

You let out a quick giggle making his smile grow at the sound, “I know it’s a shock, but I had to tell you I got a reply from Bilbo, they’re going to Rivendell, and they don’t seem mad, he said they’re sorry about what was said and that they let me go.”

His smile grew again, “That’s great news.”

“Well, I should let you get back to your reading.”

He slid his hands over your arms to stop you, feeling the ice under his fingers, “You can’t stay?”

“I can only hold my breath for so long, Duil.” Giggling again.

His smile dropping for a moment, “You’re holding your breath for this?”

“I’m in the river in Erebor, it was either this or swim through it to find you, and there’s a lot of waterfalls in Greenwood, that would be painful.” Giggling again as he gave you another smile as his eyes showed a slight sadness.

“How far can you get in Greenwood before finding a waterfall?”

You smirked up at him, “Nearly to the Throne Room. You want me to swim?”

He rested his hand across your now frozen cheek, “I want to hold you.” Stroking your cheek with his thumb watching it slip from water to ice under his touch.

You quickly kissed his nose, “Give me five minutes, and don’t forget a towel.” As you slipped out of his grasp, he trailed your movements as you walked back to his bath giving him another smile as your water body collapsed and the light flowed back through the water. Your head quickly lifted back out of the water so you could take a few deep breaths before slipping back under and using your powers to propel you through it straight for Greenwood.

The Elves along the way turning to watch as they spotted the column of water with an orange blur moving through it, other watching as the King hurried just past his Throne Room and stopped as he reached the small pool along the wall. Letting out soft gasps as they saw your head pop out of the water giving their King a large smile as he chuckled and held out a hand for you as he helped you out of the water, wrapping the towel around you as you wrung out your hair and pulled the water off of your body and out of your dress. Wrapping his arm around you as he led you to his room as you moved the towel to your hair to dry it, feeling him kiss your cheek as you reached his door and he led you inside, lifting you into his arms and kissing you as he closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Duil wrapped his arms tighter around your back as he deepened the kiss letting out a hum as your thumb brushed along his jaw as the towel slid out of your other hand which wrapped around the back of his shoulders under his hair sliding across the embroidered patterns across his robe as he carried you to the chair by the window. Setting you in his lap loosening his grip and sliding one of his hands through your hair, working it all the way to the ends of it as he broke the kiss resting his forehead against yours as he whispered, “You never cease to amaze me My Darling Starlight.” Kissing your cheek before sliding his hand through your hair again admiring the curls that straightened and sprung back into their original curls as your smile grew.

“I’m not keeping you from anything am I?”

He shook his head working his hand through your hair again eying the shine as the sun hit it, “No, I managed to free up this week from meetings for your dance lessons. How do you get your hair so soft?”

You giggled as you timidly lifted your hand to slide through his, “Hobbit hair cream with apple oils, mine can grow nearly a foot a month, and the curls tend to knot up the creams keep it strong and smooth.”

“Is it hard to make?”

You giggled again, “No, but for non-Hobbits it makes their hair grow impossibly fast. But you don’t need any, your hair seems pretty tamed already.”

“It’s not as soft as yours.”

Your finger brushed over your hair then through his again, “There’s one I can make you, do you want it with oranges or vanilla?”

His smile grew, “I’ll let you pick.” His eyes met yours with the light reflecting through them from the light pouring in the large window as his gaze deepened as his eyebrows lowered for a moment, “Do you have any family?”

“Not any more, at least close relations, My Father was a Hobbit, where I got my eyes from, he passed, nearly made it to 200, and My Mother faded after. When I sailed with the Hobbits to Middle Earth I looked after My Cousins and their children until I heard whispers that I was needed elsewhere for battles or wars, but I always made it back, Bilbo’s one of the youngest of my line.”

“I would love to get to know him when they arrive.”

“I’m sure he would enjoy that, he’s always wanted to meet the Elf Lords I’ve told him about in my stories.”

“Am I in any of those stories?” Smirking at you.

“I mentioned the War of Wrath, and your Father, that you followed him to the throne. Didn’t know more than what I’d heard in passing through Rivendell.”

“Have you been to Lothlorien?”

“Once before the First Age. Why?”

“Just wondering why you’d be so well known to Elrond and not Celeborn.”

“I knew Elrond’s Father, he heard of me growing up through him, and through Feanor’s kin as well, so when he settled he kept a room open for me. I was closer to Celeborn’s Father as a child, but Celeborn was born after I left.”

“My Mother passed before we left our old home in Valinor, there was an attack, she fell protecting me, it broke My Father. My Wife tried to sail when My Father fell, words was sent back that I was injured as well, her party was attacked during her travels, I had hoped My Son would never have to feel that pain of losing his Mother.”

“It must have hurt you to lose Her as well, so soon after Your Father.”

“It did, we weren’t married long, barely 5 years, she was kind to me though, left me My Son. Could have been harder, most arranged unions are tolerable at best. Have you been courted before?” His eyes searching yours eagerly.

“No, I used to wander often.”

“Your errand, it’s necessary?”

“Yes, incredibly.”

“I would like to go with you, or at least send a group of guards in my place.”

“It won’t be for a bit now, at least until after Thorin returns.”

He nodded as his fingers slid along your jaw and around the back of your neck as he kissed you again, “Please don’t just disappear, I couldn’t bear it, I can’t lose you too.”

His eyes pooling with concern as your eyes filled with tears and darted away from his to the window behind him, forcing your own fears down drawing your tears back before meeting his gaze again, “Same goes for you, it terrified me to no end to leave Bilbo with the Dwarves, but they’re skilled and will guard him fiercely, still hurts though.”

A small smile slid across his face as he cupped your cheek, “It’s a promise then, no disappearing.”

Kissing you again and breaking apart as a knock sounded at his door earning a grumble from him, you giggled and slid off of his lap grabbing his hands and pulling him up letting out a muffled giggle as he leaned down and kissed you again before turning to answer the door keeping his hand curled around yours.

..

Elrond came into view as the door opened, “I heard something about an intruder?” His eyes dropping to Thranduil’s side falling on your face in shock as you waved before giving you a small smile as he bowed his head to you as Thranduil smirked at his friend as Celeborn joined them with a curious stare before his eyes fell to you and down to your hand curled in Thranduil’s.

“I got a letter from Bilbo, they’re heading for Rivendell. He figures should be around a week or so.”

Elrond nodded, “Then I should return soon to greet them properly.”

Celeborn, “They’re all well?”

“Bilbo’s a bit worn thin by traveling with Dwarves, they seem to be intact by his reckoning.”

Celeborn, “I should go with you.”A smirk sliding across his face as he glanced at you both again, “Give you two some time alone.”

You rolled your eyes and leaned against Duil’s arm making him glance down at you with a large smile shifting his arm around your front to pull you against his side as he released your hand feeling your arm wrap around his back as he gripped your hip before looking at Elrond again.

Elrond smirked in return bowing his head and turning to leave with Celeborn trailing him as Duil slowly shut the door gripping your hip tighter, turning and lifting you again as his lips met yours again, sliding his free hand over your back as well carrying you to the edge of the bed and pulling you into his lap, kissing you firmly as another set of giggles escapes him in your nerves. Your lips breaking as his hands slid over your arms sensing the change, “Just kissing, please don’t be worried” as his lips fought to reclaim yours as he gently slid his hands along your arms and back.

Eventually finding yourself stretched out and curled in his arms as he gently held his forehead against yours with his fingers sliding over your arm and side then through your hair whispering more endearments to you, his smile growing larger as you curled tighter against his chest and remaining there until your first meal when he left you to cook for you both in his small kitchen. Leaving the bed you shadowed the King smiling at him bouncing around the kitchen attached to his rooms, his smile stuck on his face as he worked before you, not allowing you to assist him eventually having to lift you onto the counter and feeding you small cuttings as he worked to keep you distracted.

“You think this will work forever? Small bits of veggies here and there shall not buy my silence for long.” Playfully informing the King before he lifted another slice of carrot to your lips gently brushing along your bottom lip before you opened your mouth from a smirk and he slid it through the new opening as his eyes darted back to his cuttings patiently waiting until you were done chewing an swallowing the small bite catching his smug grin as he laid down his cutting knife to lean in saying, “It won’t just be the food I’m chopping to buy your silence.”

His lips hungrily crashing into yours sending a surge of electricity through your bodies that forced your legs apart so his could press against you fully, your hands gripping his shirt as his slid around your back and over your cheek. The thumb brushing along your jaw forcing your lips apart enough for his tongue to dart inside yours, coating your skin with small bumps as he unwillingly nudged a door open inside both of you, triggering a surge of lusting intentions from both of you, removing his lips just as fast to gently suck on your bottom lip before giving it a soft nibble before pressing his whole weight behind another heated kiss earning a quiet hum then a small gasp from both of you as he broke it.

His eyes pouring into yours both showing effects of dizziness from the kiss, his fingers still brushing along your jaw as a heat pulsed from inside both of you, urging you to continue, battling with his entirely, his voice sounding out in a lower velvety tone, “An eternity with you would never be enough.” Pressing kisses along your cheek as your eyes closed, whispering between kisses, “I Love you, My Darling Starlight.”

Kissing your cheek again before resting his forehead against yours, his hand gently sliding over your arm forcing more sparks to shoot through you earning a small crack to escape from your voice at your attempt to reply earning a chuckle from the King, his head pulling back to admire the pulsing glow coming off of your skin reflecting in his pale blue eyes as they traced the glowing swirls covering your skin forming another soft smile across his lips, “Breakfast first, there’s time for everything later, you don’t have to say a word,” chuckling as his thumb stroked your cheek “I can see it on you, your love pouring out from across your skin, glowing for me My Dearest Starlight, I will forever be fighting to deserve your love in return.”

Gently kissing you again before slowly pulling back to continue preparing the meal as you sat there still speechless, eyeing his movements and loving gazes he cast at you, gently scooping you up and carrying you to the table before bringing the food out before you, serving it to you then eating at your side then claiming your dishes and settling to begin your lessons again just to each feel the brushes of each other’s skin as you spun and moved around each other. Pushing back against the magnetic pull aiming to send you into an amorous surge of emotion threatening to turn you both into a sweating, gasping, moaning heap across his bed in hopes of fully claiming one another, the sting from not obeying becoming a pleasure in itself forming it’s own teasing reward building and building to that pinnacle moment when you both knew you’d allow it to claim you both knowing the ecstasy that would follow after kneeling to it and allowing it to claim you both fully.


	9. Chapter 9

Fluff with Thranduil, talking a bit about your history and your distant familial connection to Bilbo, sharing a promise not to disappear on each other. Informing Elrond and Celeborn about Thorin’s upcoming arrival in Rivendell within a week or so, he leaves with Celeborn to make it back in time to greet them. Starting another round of snuggles and heated kisses, Thranduil cooking for you leading to another teasing rounds of kisses ending with his admitting that he loves you and knowing you love him back before completing the preparation of your breakfast before another round of dance lessons.

…

Nearly noon the King reluctantly released your hand watching as you stepped back into the water just outside of his Throne Room, sinking in with a smile aimed at him through your inhale before your slipping under the surface and swimming your way back to Erebor with the column of water swirling around you propelling you forward to the small bridge you’d left your belongings near. Your head breaking the surface with a steady inhale while you drew the water around you to help raise you up to the bridge again then drawing the water from your skin and clothes before digging in your bag for a towel to dry your hair, the bumps on your skin still lingering from your last heated kiss with the King before his accepting your need to return.

Stuffing the towel back in your bag after drawing the water out of it and releasing it back into the river below you, stuffing the towel back in your bag then heading to the greenhouse smiling and greeting the flocks of Ravens and the Raccoon that came to welcome you back again an ask about your trip and requesting for details on the Kingdom while you tended to your crops and collected the food ready for another delivery while collecting a baskets worth for yourself taking it back to the kitchen adding it to your small pantry.

Heading to your garden on the overlook next for a brief tending before greeting the small thrush with a message from Bard while Dain’s Raven landed with a brief message about Laketown, somehow since their people had moved to Dale those that had stayed behind, including the Master had gone missing and all their houses had been cleared out entirely. The end of the message stating there had been a streak of blood barely an inch long in the Master’s house forcing the Dwarves to conclude that he did not leave of his own free will and he had sent for reinforcements as a precaution from the other 3 Dwarf Kingdoms still standing that were within a few days march from Erebor. While you read the message you held a palm of grapes out for the large Raven allowing it to rest while you gave your response, “Please inform King Dain that I shall keep my eyes and ears open for any sign of threats nearby, and that I received a reply from King Thorin, they should be arriving in Rivendell within a week and be arriving here within the next two if they don’t require a longer rest from their travels.”

The Raven gave a content croak as he finished the last of the grapes, “I shall inform him directly, thank you for your kindness, should you be in need of my assistance you shall always find it swiftly.” Nodding it’s head before soaring off to meet with his King.

Your eyes dropping to your other note from Sigrid, “Lady Pear, we were wondering if you would like to join us in a trip to the river just outside of Dale for a small fishing trip unless you are busy that is.”

You let out a giggle mumbling to yourself, “What could I have to be busy with to avoid fishing with friends.”

The small thrush glancing up at you happily from the shrinking pile of small seeds you’d set out for it, “Is that your reply?”

You giggled at the small bird, “Kindly tell them I will be out waiting for them on the bridge outside of Dale, and ask if they have an extra pole for me please.”

The small thrush nodding scooping up the last seed swallowing it quickly and flying off to give your response as you headed to the gate, stopping when you reached it to change into your long black pants adding a pair of long grey socks reaching your knees under your tall boots and a green button down shirt with a black vest over it, securing your dress in your bag and pulling your hair up into a messy bun during your walk to the bridge leading to Dale after locking the Gate behind you again.

.

Listening out into the distances around you for any strange noise, confirming that Laketown was indeed empty sounding out with an eerie absence of any life compared to the swaying forest whispering at its sighting of you free from your safe Mountain while the Dwarves on the gates of Dale sent word of your sighting to Dain while they allowed Bard’s children through the open gates to join you at your place on the opposite end of the bridge. All offering you large smiles through their greetings before Tilda started, “Now you can’t tell the Dwarves but we’ve found a small curve in the river where the fish always bite.”

You let out a quick giggle, “Your secret’s safe with me.”

They all smiled at you before Sigrid curled her arm in yours, “So, we heard you’re courting King Thranduil now?” Raising a curious brow with a small knowing smirk.

Another giggle escaping you, “How many people did King Dain inform of my news?”

Her smirk grew, “Well all the Dwarves in Dale know.”

Bain, “They told our people.”

Tilda, “And I heard him saying something about sending for supplies for courting celebration gifts for their interim King.”

You rolled your eyes again letting out a quiet sigh, “Hopefully they won’t make some large spectacle of this, I can’t imagine having to face some banquet or something in my name from the Dwarves along with whatever Thranduil’s Elves have started preparing.”

Sigrid pulled closer to your side, “Well they’re your Elves now too you know.”

Your smile grew, “I’m still getting used to that.”

Bain, “Seems like the Dwarves won’t be releasing your place so easily.” Your eyes scanning over to him, “Something about ‘As long as you draw breath, once a King always a King.” Earning another giggle from you three females at his attempt to mimic Dain’s thick accent.

Tilda, “Any word from your friends yet?”

“They should be in Rivendell within a week and get here a few weeks later unless they need more rest.”

Sigrid, “So are they all Dain’s age?”

Your smile grew again, “The Princes, Fili and Kili are fairly young still, along with Ori, the rest I believe are either at or over Dain’s age.”

Tilda curled in your other arm, “Are the Princes handsome?”

You giggled again a you reached their hidden spot, “I should let you see for yourselves, I doubt your Father would be so willing to part with either of you just yet.”

Bain handed out the poles he had carried for the three of you, “That won’t stop them from asking though.”

The girls looked up at you with pleading stares drawing an eye roll from you, “They are handsome I suppose, not the largest Dwarves in the bunch, but they have their own charms. Though it’s not my place to be spilling their secrets, you should learn them for yourselves.”

Finally being able to set up your rods to start fishing before they switched the conversation to what they should expect from their Father’s new position.

..

Your ears perking up urging you to stand up and scan the area around you, the children going silent while drawing their lines back in readying to flee at your signal, their sprint triggered when you whispered, “Run.”

Your hand stopping the black arrow aimed at Bain beside you, your free hand drawing your bow from your bag firing it back at the hidden Orc as the children fled, drawing another group of arrows killing the next four popping out of the rocky wall before you with dozens more appearing behind them while Warg calls could be heard from behind them, your hand flicking towards the river drawing a tentacle of water t loop around you and fire at the orcs, freezing into icicles hitting them between the eyes. Allowing you time to uncover the Mithril blades along the edges of your bow while the sound of Dwarf boots thundered towards your location from Dale while hoof beats echoed through the forest on the other side of the river.

Between flicks of water you sliced and fired at the oncoming swarm while not allowing any of them any further contact with you or your weapons only finding yours through your swift attacks, the first Warg reaching you when the Dwarves formed a wall around you hacking through the swarms as a wave of arrows landed from the first wave of Elven archers that had finally reached you breaking to reveal the giant Elk carrying Thranduil and Legolas directly behind them thundering straight for you.

A thick hand pulling you from your spot swirling you to your left saving you from the pouncing Warg that had wished to land on you, Dain’s beard coming into view when you twisted in his arms pressing your knee into his belt lifting up in his grip to stab into the Orc attempting to kill him from behind before slipping free from his grip and firing an arrow killing the Orc attacking Tauriel, then at the one coming for Legolas. Working another flick of water killing the Wargs coming for you next when Azog and Bolg came charging into view, the latter falling from your next arrow sparking his Father’s rage urging his white Warg forward faster.

The Warg falling forcing him into a roll at your next arrow, staggering to a kneeling position only to fall from your bow stabbing through the back of his head after your brief sprint towards him, your feet meeting the ground again before you lunged over a dead Warg avoiding a hidden Warg’s attack, meeting your feet again with a familiar arm looping around your middle raising you to his side as the dying shrieks from the Warg sounded out in response to Dain’s red axe catching him.

Your eyes rising to meet Dain’s as he offered you a quick nod, “Your Majesty, spotted them from the wall a bit after you’d settled. Don’t worry the Bairns got back safely.”

Thranduil’s hand gripping your side tighter, “Thank you, I don’t know how I didn’t hear them earlier.”

Thranduil caught your attention, “My guess would be that they were already camped out waiting for any sign from the Mountain.”

Dain nodded, “Aye.”

Gimli behind him kneeling at Azog’s body digging a small bag from the Orc’s belt and raising it to the red haired King, Gimli rose to his feet peering over his arms, “Never seen an Orc carry a bag of sun crystals before.”

Thranduil’s eyes running over the crystals from the short distance between you stating coolly, “Those belonged to the Master of Laketown.”

Dain turned back to you, “Looks like we know where his blood came from, got captured for information on us. Received word earlier, the reinforcements will be here in the morning, convinced an old Frost Dragon clan to carry the troops.”

You shot him a small smirk, “Wonder what they had to promise them.”

He shot you a slightly pleading glance, “Permission to speak with you in requesting their homes back in the lake an along the ridge around Erebor.”

Thranduil glanced down at you his voice slipping back into its loving tone as he spoke up again, “If it’s the Clan I remember they are rather docile, assist with the fishing and protecting Erebor, though against a Fire Drake they were far too young to harm him at all.”

You shot him a brief smile, “I’ve never had any problems with Frost Dragons, honestly I was a bit saddened when there weren’t any here to keep me company when I arrived, they’re really incredible company when they trust you.” His thumb brushing small circles into your side as his eyes scanned over you searching for any injuries on your exposed skin while your eyes went to Dain again while he gave orders to a group of his men to do a quick patrol, “I think I’m going to check on the children.”

Dain nodded, “I’ll join you.”

Thranduil gave a quiet Elvish order to the hundreds of Elves behind him to assist in the sweep before returning back to the forest, keeping at your side relaxing as your hand rested on top of his while your other curled around the belt holding his twin swords as his small normal group of guards along with Tauriel and Legolas shadowed you. Dain rejoined your side eyeing the bow you’d draped over your shoulder, trailing the carved mithril weapon you’d somehow acquired, you smiled grabbing the bow and offering it before him, his large hands timidly accepting it, “Where did you ever come across a weapon like this?”

His eyes locking with yours smiling in return to your large smile, “I made it.”

His mouth dropped open, eyes lighting up as he scanned over it again, “It’s solid Mithril though, where did you ever come across this much?”

Your eyes flashing with a mysterious twinkle, “That Kind Dain is a Hobbit secret that I cannot share, though I assure you it was fairly acquired, no theft involved.”

His lips twisting into another small smile handing you back the weapon gently, “I have never seen a weapon of it’s crafting before, certainly not one of Mithril. You are truly incredible Your Majesty.”

Your hand slid it back into your bag again before sliding back over Thranduil’s hand again, you cheeks warming as his fingers looped around yours, “You haven’t even seen my swords yet.”

His eyes darting back to look at you with his mouth opening slightly in an eager curiosity before turning forward again when your group reached the bridge to Dale, making the short trip inside the gate seeing the heads of the people poking out from the top of the wall including Bard and his children who quickly darted away to greet you when you entered.

Sigrid charged forward curling around your chest freeing you from Thranduil’s grip as her Sister crashed into you as well, while the older said, “I’m so glad you are safe!!”

Tilda pulled back, “Where did you learn to fight like that?”

You smiled down at them feeling Thranduil’s hand sliding back across your back again resting in your lower back waiting until he could curl his arm around you again when they released you, “My Mother.”

Bain stepped forward looking up as Thranduil who offered him a kind smile, “I knew you were an incredible fighter! Barely took any effort at all!!”

Thranduil let out a forced quiet chuckle, “Took centuries of practice.”

Bard looked at you bowing his head to you, “Thank you for sending them off when you did, I.”

You smiled up at him, “Had I sensed them sooner I would have urged them to run sooner.”

Bard smiled again, “They’re safe now, that’s all that matters, thank you Your Majesty-ties.” Glancing between the two Kings surrounding you with an awkward smile, you stopped into their house accepting their offer of tea while they cleaned and put up the fish the group of Elves had grabbed from your fishing spot that was abandoned during the attack, sharing a brief brunch before your group cleared out again and the Elves escorted you back to your front Gate.

.

Passing through the Gates of Dale again you were curled back into the side of the Elf King as his Elk arrived for you, pressing its head into your chest allowing you to hug him before Thranduil lifted you onto his back and climbed on after, directing it to the Mountain as your group mounted their horses as well to follow at a short distance. Thranduil’s hand gently brushing the strands of hair that had fallen from your bun lowering his head as you glanced back up at him with a small smile, his hand brushing along your cheek with a small smile of his own whispering, “You are incredible, My Darling Starlight. I am relieved at your fighting skills. Even knowing about Smaug, seeing you fight is very relieving. You’re not injured at all?”

“Might have bruised my elbow from my roll.” Shooting him a small smirk earning a small smirk in return before pressing his forehead to yours as his hand loosely gripping the reigns gently slid over your elbow silently healing any harm done to your elbow drawing a soft giggle from you before his arms curled around you tighter when your lips met his for a timid kiss. The Elves and Dwarves within sight still not able to keep the Elf King from deepening your kiss curling his fingers into your sides with his lips working against yours slowly before claming your bottom lip between his teeth for a moment flicking his tongue against it before freeing it and pressing another brief kiss to your lips before burying his head in the base of your neck along your shoulder whispering loving sentiments to you as his arms tighten again curling you tightly against his chest until you reached the small bridge outside the Gates of Erebor.

His feet hitting the ground before he turned to help you down, smiling as you pecked him on the nose on your way down before curling your fingers between his while he led you to the gate, hearts both pounding at your separation again while you unlocked the gate, you turned back to him feeling his hand running along your cheek again as he softly pled, “Please stay inside the Mountain, seal it again.” You gave him a small nod before he gave you another quick kiss, his face lingering inches from yours gazing into your eyes, “I’m going to rejoin the patrols, you get some rest, let me know when you wake up. When you leave please only take the path to Dale through the greenhouse or out to me through the river, at least until there’s a greater force of Dwarves here to drive the threat of another attack away.”

You nodded again, “I’ll keep the Mountain safe until they get here.” Trying to give him a large smile but being unable to do so from your forced separation.

“Every day, every night if you like, I’ll come visit if you like, we still have our lessons this week, you can seal it shut and stay with me if you want.”

“I suppose we can start with your visits and see how it goes from there, I still haven’t tried that golden room you suggested.” Smiling up at him while he returned the same shallow smile from your shared ache, kissing you one more time before releasing you with a whispered, ‘I love you’, to your rest and his patrols, stealing one more glance and small smile each before the thick door shut and locked between you while your powers sealed the Mountain around you as the Elves and Dwarves stared in awe at the brief glow to the Mountain that dimmed to a glitter in the thin layer of snow coating the Mountain as it grew taller. Drawing in a quick breath you turned to take a bath and rest in your new room, drying off and pulling on another set of clean underwear along with a knee length pair of pants and a thick grey sweater before sliding slowly into your new bed silently wishing Duil could be there with you, pulling the covers up over you trying to relax in the heat coming from the fire you’d lit and snuggling with the Raccoon after he’d curled up in front of you hoping to help lull you to sleep with his company.

..

Through your forced nap Thranduil and his army spent the next two scouring every inch of the outside of your Mountain and Dale before turning to scour his forest, taking up another three days, while the Dwarves searched Laketown, a thrush alerting you when you woke on the fifth day that the Elf King had cleared the final section before returning to his Kingdom to rest. Pulling free from his armor and soiled clothes to bathe and pull into a fresh pair of sleeping pants and groggily heading for his bed, slumping onto it, his arms slung out at his sides enjoying the heat from the fireplace, silently praising the servant who’d though to light it, a bump under his right arm drawing his head up for an inspection only to find you. Curled tightly under his covers in a deep sleep mumbling his nickname, his body finding the energy to rise again to all fours climbing up to you, sliding under the covers to curl tightly around you happily after pressing another kiss to the back of your shoulder before you buried yourself closer into his chest to share your second night in each others arms which drifted soon enough into a full day as his body slowly regained its energy.

His body shooting up when he woke without you in his arms, glancing around and stopping on you spotting your wide eyes at his sudden jump up, gripping the cart of food you’d prepared for him brining it to the bed to surprise him, offering him a quick smile as he slid out from under the covers across the bed stopping the cart down at the small bench at the foot of the bed curling you in a tight hug lifting you in a passionate kiss. Carrying you to the end of the bed keeping you in his lap continuing the kiss until you broke it, pressing him flat on his bed, his fingers trailing over your arms gently raising the bumps across the skin he brushed along while you said, “You should eat something.” He attempted to close the distance between you again only to feel your hand grip his hair at the base of his skull firmly triggering a quiet gasp followed by a low chuckle when he caught your stern expression, biting his lip trailing his eyes over your lips with a heated gaze, “Eat Duil.”

A smirk forming on his face, as he teasingly asked in a low velvety voice sending tingles through your body, “Is that an order?” His hands sliding around your back quickly tightening to pull you flat against this chest holding his lips barely a hair away from your lips whispering, “My Queen.” His fingertips curling again in the back of your thick sweater fighting the urge to tear it off of you, breathing deeply as his pulse spiked seeing the same flash of lust streaking through you eyes.

His smile growing as your hand tightened in his hair brushing your lips across his cheek to his ear drawing a gasp from him while your hand tightened again raising his chin higher before hearing your whisper, “That’s an order.”

A loud chuckle escaping him while you pulled back gently releasing his hair, locking eyes again as his hand met your cheek to trail his fingers across your cheek, his eyes reflecting the light slowly rising from the glowing swirls across your skin drawing another large smile from him, “As you wish, My Queen.” Turning you carefully while pulling the cart closer to share his meal with you before pulling you backwards chuckling at your burst of giggles while he pulled you both back under the large pile of covers and snuggle with you again for another few hours until Legolas arrived with the final reports of the regular patrols.

.

The Prince fighting his chuckles as he gave his report while the King kept you curled across his chest sliding his fingers through your hair happily as your fingers traced small circles against his bare chest, the King grumbling as his advisor burst into the room about ridiculously frivolous case he’d been trying to bring before the King’s Council to please his own wishes over anyone elses earning him more land to control. His eyes landing on you, mouth dropping open at your brief finger wave before Thranduil slid out from under you giving you a quick peck on the cheek before leading the advisor back out of his room to speak with him in the hall giving you a clear view of his wide muscular bare back under his long trail of swaying blonde hair.

Legolas caught your attention settling down in front of your legs leaning across your legs smiling at you, “He really didn’t mean to take so long, he just wanted to make sure the Mountain and forest was safe for you, he’s far better than we’d expected him to be, all after a bit of snuggling with you.” His smile growing as he gently lifted a strand of your hair straightening it and watching it spring back into place with a chuckle before gently laying it back down, “Sorry, had to try it at least once, it just looks so bouncy all the time.”

You giggled, “Not a problem, everyone always wants to, I’m used to it.”

His eyes meeting yours again, “I can’t remember a time he’s been happy like this.”

“I’m sure he was..”

Legolas chuckled, “Sure he was an incredibly playful Adad, always making sure I was happy and my every need and desire seen to, though it was different. He’s always so concerned with caring about people, you’re really the first person to focus on making him happy, even before you tried to. You remember our first meeting, I think you had him at the first mention of a random Raccoon hiding in your greenhouse.” You rolled your eyes with another giggle as he chuckled, “I’m serious, two weeks he spent searching the Mountain for any sight of Smaug, we head over expecting an unruly proud band of Dwarves and we find an incredible Elleth who completely steals the King’s heart with an adorable little wave.” Your smile growing as your cheeks warmed up, “Then he goes to negotiate and you start talking about Raccoons and Ravens, bonding over not liking the Master, starting a game of hide and seek with him, and through everything you’ve done for all of us, the only thing you’ve asked for was butterflies. He’s been so strong and so stern for such a long time and you just cracked him out of that shell, you should have seen the looks on everyone’s faces when he said all you asked for in return for killing Smaug was butterflies and other insects, then you healed the Forest and they all just kept trying to sneak a glance at who had changed our King and home.” His hand curling around yours gently, “Thank you, really, for healing him and all of us, I can’t wait until it’s official and you’re finally marked down as our Family and our new Queen.”

Your eyes fought to fill with tears but you blinked them away drawing in a shaky breath slipping your hand free from his and curling around his shoulders in a slightly awkward half hug earning a chuckle from him as he turned to give you a full hug as you whispered, “Thank you.”

“You don’t owe me a thank you for anything.”

“Ya I do, I never really got to grow close to any Elves through my travels, and you’ve been so nice, even through me and all my, well, being me.”

He pulled back keeping his hands on your shoulders looking you straight in the eyes, “You being you, is the most amazing person I’ve ever gotten to meet, and it is going to be incredible watching you lead us forward from here.” His smile coming back, “And honestly I am really looking forward to the possibility of having a younger sibling.”

You giggled again, the sound forcing a large smile onto the King’s face as he walked back into his room, his eyes finding you being used once again as his Son’s pillow, he walked over to the bed chuckling as he climbed on laying across your chest throwing his arm over Legolas who smiled up at the both of you, “And just what are you two discussing that is so humorous?”

Legolas smirked at his Father, “You.”

The King chuckled, “Really? What about me?”

“Just discussing my butterflies you gifted me.”

His eyes squinting slightly at you with a smirk, “And?”

Legolas chuckled, “Raccoons.” Triggering another round of giggles and chuckles from both of them above you.

…

Your next delivery went easily enough to Dale leading to another quiet brunch with your animal friends, their conversations around you ceasing at the ripples forming in your drink, you stood listening as far as you could while you headed for the overlook, climbing three steps at a time stopping in the bright sunlight eyeing the thousands of Dwarves camped outside the Mountain filing into Dale. Each stealing glances at the bright flash of yellow from your sundress that suddenly appeared on the balcony during their march into the city, a piercing pair of Durin blue eyes lingering on you the longest narrowing as they examined every bit of you that they could see.


	10. Chapter 10

Turning away from the large crowds still entering Dale and descending the stairway back towards the front gate you grabbed your cart of food and unlocking and exiting the small door in the gate and locking it behind you. Setting your breakfasts, small snack selection and tea out on the table as your Raccoon eagerly hopped into your lap along with a small group of Ravens watching the seemingly endless line of Dwarves enter the city of Dale each claiming their own glimpse of the mysterious woman guarding their Kingdom.

Reaching out you nibbled on a piece of the bread you had made the night before in the basket beside the basket filled with the muffins you had made while the animals shared the slice you’d offered them with a thin coating of berry jam. Shifting your glance from the Dwarves to the forest as the sound of hooves approached again while Bard crossed the plain to join you for breakfast, crossing the short bridge Bard gave you a quick smile and paused to bow his head to you but stopping to catch the muffin you’d tossed at him with a chuckle and a smirk as you said, “I’ve warned you about that.”

Moving to the table he claimed the seat on your left chuckling as he saw the raccoon in your lap waving its paw at him after adding the last of its bread to its mouth before giving it a brief wave and glancing back to you with another smile, “Yes you have.” Taking a small bite of the muffin and saying, “And I plan on breaking that rule every chance I get.” Firing another smirk your way before claiming another bite as you rolled your eyes. “I heard congratulations are in order for your, courtship, was it?”

You nodded with a soft giggle, “Yes, thank you.”

“How long exactly does Elven Courtship last?”

“I’m not exactly certain, Silvan courting is different than Vanyar. Though at least I know after Thorin returns I’m due for a semi lengthy trip, so any serious plans or celebrations will have to wait until after I return.”

He chuckled after swallowing his latest bite, “More dragons to handle?”

You giggled, “Not exactly.

He chuckled and shifted in his seat bowing his head to Thranduil who’s Elk had just stopped at the end of the bridge with a large smile aimed at you before dimming slightly to bow his head in return to Bard’s. Adjusting his robe and walking to join your side softly thanking you for the meal you’d prepared for him, laying his hand gently on your left knee that was crossed over your right resting against his leg as he started on the meal glancing at the line of Dwarves still entering Dale with a blank expression to mask his uncertainty of the returning creatures before focusing on you again as his group joined you. Each of them claimed their own meals as Bard chatted with you about sharing a city with the Dwarves, asking for a few translations as well for common phrases he’s heard them use while the Raccoon went to greet the Great Elk.

Bard chuckled again as your meal ended and he’d thanked you again while helping you clean up the table before claiming the basket of muffins and bread you’d offered along with some of your jams to send home with him for his children. Bowing his head to Thranduil and his group before heading back home leaving you both some time alone. When he’d gotten a fair distance away Thraduil’s arm curled around your back to pull you closer to his side drawing a giggle from you as he kissed your cheek as he chuckled himself. Drawing back from you and gently brushing your hair behind your ear his smile grew as your eyes locked, “Did you sleep well?”

You nodded, “Yes, did you?”

“Would have been better with you there.” His smile dimmed as he spotted the Raven flying from Dale straight to you, turning your face you spotted the bird while the Raccoon returned and hopped back in your lap snuggling against your stomach while giving a smile to the King beside you that smiled at him when he’d claimed your lap. Thranduil’s arm tightened around your middle again to land another kiss on your cheek while the Raven circled for its landing before stepping closer to you and handed you the letter it was bearing. Your eyes fell to the letter from King Dain in Dwarvish Runes reading your name on the front of it before flipping it and breaking the seal to flip it open and read through it aloud for the Elves around you. “King Dain says Thorin’s Mother, Sister and younger Brother are now in Dale and would like to invite me, no wait, us, Legolas and your group of guards to dinner tonight.”

Thranduil smirked at you, “Well I look forward to it, at least so I can hide behind you when Dis and her Mother Diaa get upset.”

You giggled as he let out a soft chuckle, “I’m sure they won’t be that bad.” His smile grew as you laid your hand on his gently patting it, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe from the Dangerous Dams. They’re bound to be far more upset with me than you anyways. I am barring them from their homes.” His eyes flashing at your sarcasm with a growing smile.

Legolas, “Oh they’ll get over that soon enough when they meet you. They know they should wait for their King’s word before entering again.”

Thranduil smirked again, “Speaking of waiting for a King, would you like to go for a walk with me through the forest?”

You nodded and both rose before he curled his arm tighter around your middle smiling as your hand slid around his back gripping his side tight with a soft giggle before planting the kiss on his cheek after gently pulling his head within your reach. As you both moved towards the forest the group behind you added some distance between you for privacy while they watched you nuzzle closer against their King’s chest drawing a soft chuckle from him as you continued your conversation mentally so you wouldn’t be overheard. “So My Darling Starlight, I can’t wait until Thorin gets here so I can freely claim your nights and don’t have to worry about sneaking back through the open fields or someone spotting me leaving the Mountain.”

You giggled softly curling your other arm to hug him closely while you walked widening his smile even more, “So for that trip to stay in Greenwood I’d still be staying with you then?”

His eyes caught yours while he glanced down at you with a smile, “I had hoped so, unless you’d prefer your own room.”

A quick playful glare came from you causing his restrained smile to grow through another soft chuckle, “Don’t think you’re getting out of being my pillow so easily. I merely meant about our courting if there’s rules to follow for me staying with you.”

Holding back his smirk he nodded and coolly said, “There are a few. First you’re to be happy at all times, unless circumstances prove other wise. Then as soon after as you can manage you’re to be happy again.”

You rolled your eyes, “That’s not..”

Quickly pecking a kiss to your nose to silence you before continuing, “There’s more. We have to spend at least sunrise or sunset in each other’s arms. I get to cook more for you, though we can take turns if you’d wish.”

You nodded again sliding your fingers over his deep green robe tracing the patterns stitched across it, “Might I add one?” He nodded curious to what you’d choose, “No robes, and at least one hug from you without your shirt.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle again, “Interesting rule, why shirtless if I might ask.”

He felt you force your body back to relax against him after a momentary tensing, “You may not like my answer.”

Your eyes met his catching his loving smirk, “Try me.”

Snuggling closer to his side causing him to grip you tighter in hopes of calming you again, “I have scars, on my back and sides. Not large or obvious but they’re there.”

His gaze softened at you, “And you hoped to see if I had any hidden on me as well?” He wet his lips and inhaled before saying, “I gained more than a few in my first battle. I can mask them, though if you wish to see them I can show you. They’re slowly healing over time.”

“Perhaps I could help you with that. I don’t want you to hide from me.”

His smile grew again, “You already have, in my time with you they’ve healed more in the past few months than they have in ages. But if you wish after dinner I could escort you to our room and show you.”

Your eyes locked again lightening his mood at catching your growing smile, “Our room already?”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss your forehead again, “Of course it’s our room. Has been since our first moments alone in it.”

“Oh, I forgot to mention before, I was going to ask if I could get a pillow with a different cover on it.”

He chuckled, “The ones we have aren’t soft enough?”

You shook your head, “It’s not that, it’s just when you slide your arms around me sometimes the silk pillows slide away from me.”

His eyes lit up at his smile growing again when your eyes met, “I’ll have my Seamstresses send swatches of fabric you can choose from. Anything you’d like or want to change just let me know. I want you to be comfortable and happy in our room, if remodeling does it than we can shift the entire Kingdom if you wish.”

You giggled again snuggling tighter to his chest, “Just the pillow so far. And maybe a new robe or two.” He smirked at you through your next giggle, “I wondered what you would look like in a yellow robe.”

His eyes trailed over your yellow dress imagining the pair of you in matching colors of your choosing, you helping him secure it around him formed an image that made his heart soar.

“I look forward to seeing your designs.” After stealing a quick kiss from you he loosened your grip to say out loud softly, “Final rule, we dance at least once a day.”

You giggled again when his hands removed yours and he gave you a gentle spin, “And why would that be?”

He chuckled lifting you in his arms with a large smile, “Various reasons. Mainly to ensure we don’t forget our lessons.”

You giggled again, “Yes, last time we ended falling in one of my planters. Though it wasn’t entirely my fault.” He chuckled and smiled brightly at you admiring your glowing skin while you gently slid your fingers through his hair beneath his crown.

His eyes lingered on yours while he softly asked, “Any thoughts on you want yours to look like?”

You smiled and shook your head, “Not a clue, though antlers might be nice.”

A large smirk slid across his face, “Antlers?”

You nodded your head towards his Elk carrying your Raccoon on its antlers reaching up so it could collect a berry from a low hanging branch making him chuckle as you said, “Maybe about that size, since you like them so much.”

Facing you again with another chuckle he said, “Perhaps it’s best to choose a smaller version etched into the side perhaps, I wouldn’t want it to cause you any pain.”

His gaze followed yours up from his crown to the branches above making him chuckle through a large smile before adjusting his hands and giving you a gentle lift and turn landing you seated giggling on his shoulder so you could reach the leaves and flowers on the vines wrapping around the large tree beside you. As you gently picked the ones you wanted his arms curled gently around your crossed legs dangling in front of his chest while he eyed your choices.

Once you’d collected enough he lowered you carefully and led you to a nearby root for him to sit on, claiming your choices from you carefully with a large smile he patiently waited. Loving the feeling of you working a few thin braids into his hair along with weaving the vines and blooms into his crown and braids before he got the chance to admire the brightly colored flowers curled around his bare crown in the mirror you drew from your bag around your waist with a large smile. Sliding his hands around your waist he pulled you closer to him to kiss you and say, “It’s perfect, thank you.” Kissing you again before lifting you onto the root to sit as he stood and turned to face you, “Wait here.”

Making a short trek away disappearing behind the trees and returning a few minutes later with a handful of magnolia blossoms giving you a large smile before passing them to you to hold, “A little thrush told me your favorites are magnolias.” Each motion of his fingers warmed your heart even more while driving your smile even larger until you were allowed to view the final product, admiring the braids around the sides of your head resembling a crown with the blossoms woven in between. Through your mirror he showed you the various details before whispering, “I think something like this would suit you. With vines and a few thorns woven in between. A jewel in the center with an etching of antlers around it if you like.”

Turning your head to the side your smile deepened as your eyes sank into his as they sparkled at you through your soft whispered, “I love you.”

A soft chuckle later his forehead was against yours as he whispered back, “I love you,” then landed his lips on yours and stroked your cheek through the brief kiss.

“I don’t need a crown.” Snuggling against his chest, his arms encircled you carefully holding you.

He chuckled again, “No you don’t need one, though you’re going to get one all the same, I insist.”

You sighed holding him tighter and kissing his cheek before breaking the hug, “Fine. You win Duil.”

His eyes wandered over to the group in the distance all turned to face the other way to give you privacy drawing a smirk from him before he leaned in to whisper into your ear, “Which flowers should we choose for Little Leaf?”

Drawing your bottom lip into your mouth you glanced around at the wide selection around you then back to Thranduil as his thumb gently slid along just under your bottom lip when you’d released it, glancing between your eyes to your mouth before claiming yours with a passionate kiss then breaking apart with a soft pant as your hand slid along his cheek before stealing a kiss of your own then standing and leading him to the flowers you wanted. Collecting a good share you cradled them carefully while Thranduil walked up behind Legolas wrapping his arms around him and lifting the now laughing Elf and carrying him over to the root beside you, “Your turn Little Leaf.”

You giggled as he settled on the branch and smiled at his Dad who claimed the spot beside him before leaning gently against him only to have his shoulders claimed by his Father’s arm while you worked a flower crown into his hair, trying to make as few adjustments to his braid as you could. After your braiding, you and the entire smiling flower covered group made your way back to Greenwood to prepare your lunches. Where Thanduil stole another chance to be alone with you and his Son as you worked through some practice for what you’d only assume to be a full on interrogation at dinner.

Losing focus on it however when Thranduil set out blank papers and colored pencils for you to sketch your plans after noticing you were working yourself up over the meal later. Grabbing the basic pencil he and Legolas watched as you brought your few intricate designs together before they escorted you down to the Royal Seamstress’ workshop to look through her stores of fabric. Each Elf along the way bowing to you and gaining a smile in return as the King kept his hand fixed in yours hoping to keep you calm. The tall Elleth shot you a large smile after her bow and glanced at your drawings with a soft gasp revealing how impressed she was at your designs and drawing skills before showing you around.

Another group of Elves filed in to collect your choices and get them cut after the King’s latest measurements were taken carefully so his contact with you would not be broken as you fixed your eyes on the idea of a pattern the Seamstress had sketched for you. Her smile grew as you accepted it and even allowed her a few more colors to it so it could seem to shift shades in the light. King Thranduil broke through your admiring of the incredible fabrics to ask with a curious smile, “Why is there a fish going on the pillow cover?”

You opened then closed your mouth making his smile grow even larger before you simply stated, “No reason, just always stitched a fish onto my pillows. They’re not necessary.”

He chuckled and turned to look at the seamstress’ helpers, “Then we’ll add the fish to all five of the cases.” Then he glanced back at you, “And yes, we’re getting a full set, in case I end up stealing yours from you.” Then glancing at the Elleth taking the last of his measurements, “And add her measurements as well please.” Smirking at you again, “In case I think of a gift for you. There will be more than a few celebrations coming up, you’ll need a great deal of clothes to choose from.”

You rolled your eyes through a smile and focused on the fabrics again only to steal another glance at the King who was still smiling at you while Legolas squirmed through his measurements not wishing for another set of Guards clothing even against his Father’s wishes. As the details were all taken down you were handed the pillow cases for a final inspection before they were taken to be washed and added to your bed later while you were out at dinner. Walking through the gardens you three turned to face the messenger arriving with a smile and a bow to each of you before handing it over to the King before bowing to you again and leaving after another smile.

Pressing against his side you and Legolas read along with the King as he softly stated, “It seems Thorin arrived last night in Rivendell.” He flips to the next page, skipping over the next jumping to the final page as he said in an amused tone, “Six pages on them bathing in the Sacred Fountains.” He smiled at you while you and Legolas laughed at the image of Elrond and Lindir’s faces at the spectacle they had most likely made of themselves before he folded it back and slid it into his pocket so you could continue your tour as Legolas asked, “Have I told you about the time Ada got stuck in a tree without his pants in Lothlorien?”

You giggled as the Elf King groaned and mumbled, “It wasn’t intentional.” Glancing over at Legolas you shook your head and he delved into the full story that drew a loud set of laughs from you that left you in tears trying to muffle the sounds coming from you until they finally relented as the Elves watched on lovingly as your glow grew spreading around you drawing the gardens to glow themselves. Chuckling softly you wiped your tears locking your eyes with Thranduil who was still smiling brightly at you while Legolas stepped forward with a smirk to add on an even more embarrassing story that left his Father beet red until your quiet bubbling giggles started drawing out another loving gaze through his Son’s entertaining tale.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun began to set stirring another wave of nerves that lapsed as the King’s firm arm curled around your waist pulling you into his empty Throne Room closing the door behind you, lifting you in his arms for a passionate kiss. Breaking to rest his forehead against yours releasing a velvet whisper, “Please My Love, don’t be concerned, they’ll love you. No one would risk your safety, you have full control over the food for all of Dale. They may be upset but they will understand.” His lips landed on your nose sweetly continuing, “I’ll be with you, alright?”

Sighing softly nodded and leaned in to kiss him again, “Alright.”

Lowering you after another kiss his arm curled around your back with a loving smile as he eyed the braid he’d worked into your hair admiring the small pink and white flowers woven and blooming brightly in your shining raven curls. Turning forward again giving Legolas a smile as well as he joined his Father’s side accepting his Father’s long arm around his shoulders on your walk to the stables.

Mounting their horses the King’s normal group of guards watched as the King raised you onto the saddle and climbed on behind you curling his arms around your middle and led the ride over to Dale. Growing closer you spotted the growing numbers of freshly arrived Dwarves along the outer gates whispering about you with those that had already met you. With a creak, the front gates opened allowing you through and into the crowded streets for the trek to the large guest house beside Bard’s in the inner ring of the Kingdom. Looking up you noticed the shifting of curtains from the upper floors as Thranduil lowered himself before helping you down safely to the ground, making sure to whisper sweetly, “I’ll be right next to you the entire time.”

Nodding again you gave him a soft smile and slid your hand under his arm, making his smile grow. Leading you towards the large house and through the now open front door smiling at two Dwarves who had opened it before Dain came into view with a large smile eyeing your hairstyle and said, “And here I thought you weren’t fond of crowns.” Your playful glare brought a chuckle from him as he turned to lead you through to the main sitting room where three Dwarves stood taking in your full appearance, from your yellow sundress over your long socks and tall grey boots to your unique hairstyle as you wove your hands together behind your back.

The elder of the two women straightened up with a stern but kind expression with her silver eyes shining brightly with the light from the fireplace and lantern reflecting in them and bowed her head to you as Dain introduced her, “King Jaqiearae this is my Aunt Princes Diaa, Mother of Prince Thorin, Frerin.” The man to her left, nearly the twin to Thorin bowed his head to you with a mischievous smirk as he glanced between you and Dain, “And Princes Dis, Mother to Prince Thorin’s heirs, Fili and Kili.” Dain’s eyes watched as your brief head nod was cut short as you noticed Princess Diaa smoothing her hands over the lower portion of her outer vest covering her thick corseted dress, “And of course you remember King Thranduil and his Son Prince Legolas.” To whom they bowed their heads shallowly but only without the fidgeting.

Smiling you turned to Gimli who entered bowing his head lowly to you with a growing smile, “Queen Jaqi.”

The Royals watched as your eyes softened through your growing smile as you said fondly, “Gimli.”

Gimli glanced at Dain and said, “Had some trouble with the gates to the treasury. Seems the giant lizard left quite a stash behind. Roand is down there helping Bard count it out.”

They glanced at you curiously making you grip your fingers tighter behind your back and nodded, “Yes, Bard mentioned that the first time we spoke.”

Diaa, “And you won’t be demanding it?”

Your eyes locked with hers, “I have no use for gold, and besides, they found it, it’s theirs.” You glanced at Dain, “Isn’t that the normal set rule, finders keepers?”

He smirked and promptly hid it as Diaa’s brow twitched up and drew your attention again as she said, “Dale is Dwarven land, King Thror ruled over it, granting tenancy to Lord Girion! That gold is Dwarvish and belongs with our Kin!”

Her scowl grew at your growing grin, “Technically, Dale is mostly inhabited by Dwarves, especially since your arrival. That gold, which you’re so upset about has been so far used to pay said Dwarves for their services in assisting the rebuild on Dale. Within time the coffers will be bare and the gold will be in fact, in Dwarvish custody again. Unless they trade for goods with the Men that is.”

She turned her head to look at Dain for confirmation only to receive an affirmative nod, “It is true, we’ve come to quite a favorable deal for both sides in Dale.”

Dis glanced at her Mother then to you and quickly asked in a polite yet eager tone, “I hear you’ve also repaired the greenhouses?”

You nodded, “One of the first things I did. My first trade with Thranduil involved supplies for the greenhouse.”

Diaa, “The supplies should have still been there, not likely anyone would take those when we fled.”

Your smile returned, “Those supplies I had yes, but what I needed was insects and a few rarer supplies for the testier of the crops.”

Diaa, “Insects. You’re a King and your first trade was for insects?”

You nodded, “Yes. Butterflies to be exact.”

Her hand rested on her hip as she shifted her weight to her right leg, “And just how much did these insects and supplies set back the hoard?”

“I didn’t trade for gold, Thranduil offered them in thanks for killing Smaug.”

Diaa’s eyes went to the Elf King who smiled at her kindly, “None of your Kin’s gold has traded hands and remains safe inside the treasury still. My people are still in a great deal of debt to King Jaqiearae for her ridding us of the Fire Drake and the healing of our forest. She has been nothing but generous with her food supplies produced in the greenhouse and even shared her baking and cooking skills for the meetings between our kin.”

Dain nodded, “She does make a mean Briskett. And you’ve got to try her muffins.”

Diaa, “Must charge a hefty sum for those food supplies, I’ve seen those potatoes you’ve grown.”

“I haven’t charged anyone, for anything. I told you before I have no use for gold.”

Frerin, “So what exactly have you gotten out of all these deals?”

“I’ve made invaluable friendships and had a part in returning two races back to their Kingdoms, even though I still cannot turn it over quite yet.” Your head turned to Dain with a larger smile, “Oh,” Your shoulder bumped into Thranduil’s side making his smile break through for a few moments until he drew it back again, “Thranduil received a letter earlier, The Company arrived in Rivendell last night and should be along in a week, possibly two depending on how many fountains they insist on bathing in.” Giggling as Thranduil drew in a breath to contain his chuckle at the six pages of complaints from Lord Elrond as Legolas chortled then masked it by clearing his throat.

Dain clapped his hands together and turned to Diaa with a large smile, “See now Aunt, told you it wouldn’t take long. We’ve been here for months but you’ve got the easy wait.”

Her eyes met yours again as she finally realized you hadn’t been invited to join them in the sitting room yet or offered any refreshments, sending a surge of panic in her at her grave insult towards you. Promptly turning, she motioned her hand to the chairs across from them, “Please forgive my rudeness, come and join us for some tea while we discuss the contract for turning over the Throne to Thorin.”

Glancing between Dain and Thranduil your voice all but vanished in shock at her statement. The Elf King’s hand snuck onto your back to give you a gentle nudge forward and followed you to the couch across from theirs with two large seats on either side for Dain, Gimli, Legolas and Tauriel. You and Thranduil sat and both crossed your legs in your normal fashion. Resting your leg against his with your hands laid across your lap as you asked, “I’m sorry, but did you say a contract to turn the Throne over?”

She nodded, “Of course. How else are we to come to terms on the trade.”

Unable to stop your chuckle her brows pressed together as you said, “I won’t be trading it for anything.” She shifted in your seat making you raise your hand slightly off your lap, “Don’t misunderstand me, the Throne and Kingdom is all Thorin’s. My contract already is to slay the Dragon and turn it over to no one but Thorin. The terms are clear, not trade, I have nothing to barter and nothing I wish to barter for.” Their expressions dropped as you continued, “This is your home, and I know you have no reason to trust me, your Son had no reason to trust me, and yes, we fought and that is why I traveled ahead alone. But I gave him my word that I would return him safely home.

Now he has made his way to Rivendell on his own, in spite of his sheer stubbornness and I managed to secure a safe escort for the Company from Lord Elrond back to Greenwood and Erebor from there. Please trust me when I say I would never dream of making you barter for your home. My contract is clear and I wish I could hand it over to you but that is a conversation you will have to take up with whomever drafted it. I have managed it well and hopefully there will be little discomfort in retuning to the minor repairs still necessary for your Son to have to manage, all of which I’ve itemized and set aside to turn over to him with all his other future duties.”

Her lips parted and Dain’s eyes shifted to the servant pouring tea into an already overflowing cup. The spillage which you’d controlled to form into a growing sphere that fed into the other cups on the tray below, his brows pressed together with a soft, “hmph” raising his finger to gently tilt the nose of the teapot upwards drawing the servant’s attention back to her duties in passing out the rest of the tea. Her hand shakily passed you yours with a kind teary smile as you softly thanked her and claimed a sip scanning your eyes over the still stunned Durins until you asked, “I have to ask, what is the Journey like to the Iron Hills, I’ve heard it gets quite treacherous near wintertime.”

Shifting your eyes to Dain you smiled feeling Thranduil’s elbow gently resting against your side again as he accepted his tea with a soft proud smile at how you’d handled the trio. While Dain went into full detail about the trails and ended with an invitation to visit sometime that you graciously accepted just as another servant entered the room announcing dinner was ready.

Standing you followed Dain inside the spacious dining room with a table nearly the length of it and claimed the chair at the far end under Thranuil’s mental whisper at your confusion on which chair was yours. Glancing at him your eyes softened as he gave you a soft smile waiting for you to sit first before he took the chair at your right, making sure his foot was rested against yours. Legolas and Tauriel claimed the seats to his right nearly on opposite ends with of that side. Tauriel being near Gimli who was at Dain’s left with the trio on your left with several seats between and Dain nearly off on his own at the far end of the table. Eyeing the setup, your mind tapped Thranduil’s and you whispered, “Duil, this is ridiculous. I’d have to throw the salt if he needed it.”

Holding in his laughter he replied with a calm exterior with a humored tone, “The small anvils at each seat are for seasoning. Should warn you Dwarf cooking is not like yours.”

You sighed, “As long as it’s nothing like the veal recipe Gloin tried to make us on the Journey I’ll try anything.”

His eyes twitched over to yours for a moment, “What was wrong with the-.”

Dain stood with a smile as the servants walked in with steaming plates bringing a familiar stomach churning smell as he said, “I do hope you like veal Your Majesty, Our GrandMother’s recipe.”

Thranduil forced on a smile as you gave him a large plastered smile in return raising your water glass to say in a cheerful tone, “If it’s anything how Gloin makes it I’m sure I’ll clean the plate.”

Dain chuckled softly patting Diaa’s shoulder saying, “See, I told you, she’s part Hobbit, meat in every meal.” Giving you a wink as you sipped on your drink mentally whispering to Thranduil, “We’re going to need more seasoning. It won’t make it perfect, but it will help.” Sliding your hand into your bag and slowly digging out a small box you folded in the fabric of your skirt over your lap and gently flicked your napkin out of it’s Dwarven fold as Dis did on your left and gently covered it as your plate was set down before you. Smiling larger you thanked the servant and snuck a pinch of the seasoning as they turned to fill your empty mugs with ale you spread it through the sauce around the veal and slipped the box onto Thranduil’s knee.

With his long arms he was able to easily claim it inconspicuously, to do the same before closing the latch and reaching back mocking a stretch to flick it over to Tauriel. Who’s arm reached back behind the servant adding her mead before he noticed and was able to claim a pinch and sneak it to the Prince who snuck it in his pocket as Prince Frerin across from him started a conversation with him over archery training for Elves. Sneaking a glance at your plate Tranduil mixed the seasoning through the sauce as you did and eased it over the veal and started to slice through the thick meat and held your smile through the meal feeling Thranduil’s leg pushing further against yours unable to interrupt your conversation with Dis over what your Journey from Bree was like.

.

Dis, “So you just, had breakfast together?”

You nodded, “They did arrive rather early and I thought at least one of them might be hungry.”

She glanced between you, “And you’ve been courting since?”

“Not exactly.”

Thranduil added, “We hadn’t actually discussed it until about a week ago now. But I’m certain my intentions were clear.” He glanced at you with a kind smile then turned to Dain as he let out a loud laugh.

Dain, “Oh anyone could tell he was ready to crumble if he hadn’t asked her soon, and that was months back. We were curious how he managed to breathe without shouting it at her. Though if I do say so she is quite an incredible woman and not a one of my men lost any moment wondering on why he would fall so hard for our King here.”

Your smile grew as you cut another sliced another bite off of the veal and slid it into your mouth feeling Thranduil’s fingers graze over your knee under the table as he took a sip of his drink stealing a loving gaze at you before his hand retrieved his silverware again. Bite by bite the slightly less tasteless meal was finished and a friendly conversation grew between your group through the next set of tea and smoking before your ride back to the Mountain.

.

Sighing you accepted the hand down from the Elk and gave a soft grumble as your stomach shifted uncomfortably signaling the nausea that would soon follow as Thranduil led you across the bridge out of sight from Dale behind a large statue. His hand curled in yours after you slid the seasoning tin back in your bag after the Prince passed it back to you. Leaning against the large gate the King stood smiling at you, “Are you tired?”

“A bit. Though I have to brew some mint tea, you three should as well, it’ll help.”

Legolas swallowed dryly laying his hand over his stomach, “Am I supposed to be queasy?”

“Unfortunately yes. I am not certain how Dwarves can survive on such food. I feel so sorry for Bilbo.”

Thranduil’s hands gently slid over your sides bringing you closer to him softly asking, “Does this mean I have to test our new pillows alone?”

Your eyes met his, handling him your bag after you’d unbuckled it from around your waist, “I’ll meet you upstairs. I’ll brew the tea.”

His smile grew as he leaned down to kiss you before pulling back to say, “I’ll hurry.” Staggering and pressing his hand to his forehead. You locked eyes with his Elk kindly asking it not to rush on the way back, walking over to his side leading him back to the Elk’s side even as he said, “I’ll be alright, it’s not that far of a run.”

His smirk grew as you grabbed his chin and turned his head to face you, “No rushing.” You glanced at the rest of the Elves, “Same for all of you. It will only make you feel worse. Nice and slow.” He narrowed his eyes and you gave him another quick kiss, “I mean it.”

He sighed, “As you wish My Love.”

Chuckling softly you watched him slump back onto his saddle holding in his groan while his head swam. Stroking his Elk’s face you gave it a gentle peck near his snout before you turned back to the Mountain. While Thranduil settled your bag on his leg through the slow pace that rocked him from side to side through the forest path, drawing groans from the three Elves who swore they wouldn’t eat that meal ever again if they could help it. Easing down from their steeds they made the slow walk up to the Royal Wing where they caught a wafting scent of mint tea instantly bringing a calm wave over their nausea.

Entering the room they each claimed a cup from you with dim smiles before claiming their seats as you grabbed your bag from Thranduil and went to his room to change and finish drying your hair.

When their cups were empty they each went to their rooms, feeling better but still a bit sluggish.

.

Pausing at his door the King mentally reached out to link with your mind asking softly, “Are you decent?”

“Just untangling my hair.”

His smile returned as he walked in, spotting you in a tank top and your knee length pants with your hands raised gently easing the flowers from your hair. The distracted smile on your face drew him closer to assist you in removing the flowers and his braids he’d placed through your hair before combing through it between his drying your hair with the towel you had before re-braiding your hair into a long simple braid.

Turning you moved to sit on the foot of the bed as he entered his closet removing his long robe, boots and socks. Returning to the room his smile returned and his hand slid into your open palm for you to lead him back to his vanity to sit as you removed his flowers and braids before you could remove his braid as you said, ‘Thank you for tolerating the braids and flowers.”

Turning around his hands pulled you gently into his lap, sliding one gently across your cheek with a sincere smile, “You’re my One, My Darling Starlight, and I will proudly wear anything you place in my hair or any stitch of clothing you designed for me. Those pillowcases with the fish stitched into them, if you wanted fish stitched into everything we own, including our guard’s armor I will make it happen. I love you and trust me, there is nothing about you I would ever be tolerating. Everything you have touched or created is a blessing to me, because it came from my Queen.” Closing the distance between you his lips gently landed on yours before his eyes met yours as he asked, “Were you tolerating my braids all day?”

Your head shook making his smile grow as you slid your hands around the back of his neck, “Wearing a crown, is daunting. Being a King, or a Queen.” His hands slid over his back to gently stroke it, “But, it was from you, and it’s different having to do it on my own and if I’m at your side. If it means I’m yours there’s no tolerating involved.”

His smile grew before he kissed you again, “I’m glad. Now I can plan out all the jewels and crowns I’m going to have crafted for you.”

You rolled your eyes, “One crown.”

He shot you a playful glare, “Of course, one crown,” Kissing your lips, “For each month.”

Rolling your eyes again, “There’s no stopping this is there Duil?”

He smirked again, “Not a chance.” His eyes darted to the vanity mirror behind you after he’d stolen another kiss from you, softly asking, “Did you still wish to see my scars?”

“You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Giving you a soft smile he lifted you to your feet as he stood and led you over to the bed, “I’ll show you my back first.” He caught the twinge of concern and leaned forward giving you a gentle kiss and sweetly saying, “It’s just my back, a few small ones on my arms you’ve already seen, three small ones on my legs, but those are from my tree incident at Lothlorien, and lastly the ones across my face.”

“Your face? What happened to your face?”

His lips curled into a soft smile hoping to ease your nerves, “My first encounter with a Fire Drake I was too close to one of their attacks. A mild burn considering how close I was. Nowhere as bad as you’re imagining I’m certain. First, my back.” You nodded and he gripped the back of the neck of his shirt and pulled it off. Allowing you a chance to swallow as his view was blocked, still the second time the King was shirtless before you brought the same sudden heat to your cheeks. Smoothing his hand through his hair pulling it over his shoulder he sat beside you drawing in a deep breath with his eyes shut as small soft pink lines formed across the back of his right shoulder a spiral of jagged lines covering his entire shoulder blade that drew your fingers right to it making the King flinch.

Drawing them back you softly apologized, “Sorry, I didn’t-.”

His head turned to glance at you with a soft smile, “You can touch them, they’re just sensitive when I first drop the masking.” Gently curling his fingers around your wrist he raised our hand back to his scar with a comforting smile, “Go ahead.”

“Do they hurt any other time?”

“My shoulder gets sore through long battles when I use long swords. So I mainly keep to my twin blades. I can last days longer with them.” He shifted to his left and moved his arm to the side revealing a long white scar from his underarm to the end of his ribs, “This one was from before my first battle, working out the best armor for me. Took a hard hit in training, healed quickly. The first time I’d seen my own blood, quite terrifying, tore the stitches and made it worse.”

Shifting slightly after you’d slid your fingers along that one he rested his arm along your lap revealing the small cuts over his upper arms, “First time I fell from a tree, surprisingly most of my scars are from my own clumsiness. And lastly.”

Swallowing he brushed his hair behind his ear turning his head to the right revealing the patch of skin along his cheekbone and the corner of his left eye in a slight hook of patchy skin resembling ripples in water in a pale pink shade softening to white around the edges. “See, not that bad. You should have seen it, had to shave half my hair off for the healing creams for nearly a decade. An impressive look. I have a sketch of it somewhere from my Naneth.”

Chuckling softly at the image your fingers rose to slide along his jaw with a softening expression making his bright smile grow as you leaned in to gently kiss the scar across his face, “You don’t have to hide them around me if you don’t wish to.”

Chuckling softly his eyes met yours again after he stole a kiss from you, “The one on my face heals faster when it’s masked, the others, if you wish, I won’t hide from you. Should you change your mind I won’t mind masking them again.”

Curling your arms around the back of his neck to gently kiss his cheek again, “If it helps. If you’re comfortable showing them you can.”

His hand slid across your cheek as the scar on his cheek vanished again through his gentle peck on the tip of your nose, “I won’t hide my scars from you, and you don’t have to hide yours from me either.”

Nodding you slid back sliding your hair over your shoulder grabbing the bottom of your shirt and gently raised it to your shoulders revealing the two circles from arrows in each shoulder blade above white lash marks over the lower portion of your ribs that only appeared as the light from the fireplace danced across them. Lost for breath his trembling hand stretched across the scars on the right to trace his thumb gently across the deepest of the marks as a tear ran down his cheek. “The first time I met Lord Elrond I was carrying his Wife into Lothlorien.”

His lips parted as bumps rose over his skin, “You’re the one who saved Celebrian.” Turning back you caught his mournful gaze still eyeing your scars, “How did you find her?”

“A few of our Hobbits went missing on their travels, they got caught and I spotted Celebrian being drug inside, I couldn’t leave them there.” Turning to your right your arm shifted revealing four white barely visible slash marks on each side from Warg claws and you looked into Thranduil’s eyes watching them pool with sadness at the pain your wounds must have brought you. “Are they that bad?”

His eyes met yours as another set of tears slid down his cheeks as he shook his head and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead speaking in a soft tremble, “No. I just wish I could have spared you the pain. These wounds must have been painful for you.”

You smiled weakly at him, “Actually, Hobbits, we heal even faster than Elves, and can be far more resilient than Dwarves in certain situations.” Your hand rose to wipe away his tears, “We escaped at dusk and the wounds healed by the moon rising. Bruises however, tend to linger for some inhumane way.”

He chuckled softly, “They aren’t bad. Just a shock you could have faced such torture as a lashing.”

“It seems we’ve both had our own painful troubles.”

His eyes lowered unable to see the scars until you drew in a breath causing the light to hit it just right revealing them, exhaling he slid his hands over the scratch marks as he knelt at the side of the bed sliding you closer to him allowing him to gently kiss each of your sides. His eyes met yours as he raised your legs and slid his fingers over the markings on your back as he shifted allowing the light to hit them bringing them into his view to gently kiss each of them as his fingers slid over your sides. Causing bumps to rise over your skin at his warm hands never left your sides until he joined you on the bed again to curl you into his lap and kissed your lips as you turned to face him.

Curling his arms around you after he lowered your shirt again, “You never have to hide any of your scars from me.” His eyes trailed to the large pile of pillows coated in the new covers you had designed with a growing smirk as he playfully asked, “Why don’t we give these new pillow covers of yours a try. We should sleep before the mint tea wears off and the veal tries to fight back again.”

Giggling softly you were raised up as his arms slid under your legs curled under you while he climbed to his knees and carried you to the head of the bed. Brushing down the covers and laid you down as you giggled again while he fluffed the pillows around you and settled at your side pulling the covers up over you drawing you closer to him and held you tightly. Pressing gentle kisses to your forehead, “Do you like them?”

His smile grew, “You designed them, I love them, they’re perfect.”

You giggled again, “Pillow covers aren’t very unusual of a design.”

His fingers turned your chin so you’d face him with an adoringly playful smile, “True, but the fish are entirely from your design, and they are perfect, I love you and I cannot wait to see what other changes you make around our Kingdom.”

The sparkle in his eyes made you chuckle nervously, “Oh yes,” You giggled remembering your changes to Erebor, “I can see it now, one day you go out on a ride and return to find the entire forest coated in jeweled flowers.”

His smile grew as he imagined it, “Something I can’t wait to see. Any changes you make will be incredible. And I am eagerly waiting for the day the robe you’ve designed for me is ready for me to flaunt to everyone.”

Glancing over his shoulder with a slight blush you watched the stars sparkling causing you to smirk, “It seems you’re about to break your own rule.”

His brows rose with a soft “Hmm, what would that be now?”

You giggled softly, “Your dancing rule.”

Chuckling softly he rested his forehead against yours pulling you closer to his chest, “Mmm, We can continue that rule tomorrow.”

Giggling again you sat up pulling from his grip, standing on the bed and walking towards his attached kitchen, “No excuses. I’ll make more tea.”

Sighing he laid back on his back before climbing out of bed, following after you to curl around your back as the tea brewed. And you both enjoyed a warm cupful before he led you into the large empty area near the large double doors leading to his balcony and claimed your hands laying them in place with a growing smile as you hummed softly between giggles as he led you through your first dance. Joining you in humming the tune you’d chosen with a growing smile as the moon and starlight brought out the glowing mithril lines across your skin.

Each dance bringing more laughs and giggles from you both through your lesson that only ended with Thranduil’s eyes closing as he drew in a slow breath causing you to take him back to bed. Brewing your selves another cup each, drinking them before you rinsed the glasses and climbed back into bed laying across Thranduil’s chest. He smiled as his arms tightened around your back as the lights from the lanterns and fireplace died out.

Leaving only the light from outside allowing the King to admire your every detail through your drifting off to sleep before he joined you, feeling his eyes slowly dropping as the warmth spreading from his chest deepened. A loving warmth that deepened and spread at the great pleasure of being able to wake up with you still in his arms before sliding out of your grip laying you across one of the pillows to curl around it as he gently kissed your forehead and quietly slipped into the kitchen to make you breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

A gentle peck on your nose drew you from your sleep curled around your pillow to the gentle smile of the Elf king saying, “Breakfast is ready Darling.” His fingers rose to gently brush your hair from your face then lowered to brush down the blankets and curl his arms around you, pulling you close to his chest to carry you to the table chuckling softly at your head snuggling against his chest, “We can rest again after if you wish.” Setting you down in your seat claiming the one beside it to eat himself.

“Feeling better?”

His smile grew, “Of course, after a night with you in my arms I could make it through anything.” Leaning in to kiss your cheek as you blushed.

“Let’s hope they don’t force veal on us often.”

“Are you feeling better?”

You nodded filling your fork, “Just trying to think of how it’ll go when Thorin gets back.”

He stabbed through the slice of pancakes and asked, “Did you want to meet him here first?”

You licked your lips after chewing and swallowing your pieces, “I think I should be there in Erebor when he arrives, so he won’t be worried about it being empty. It must already be difficult for him, I mean his Mother assumed I would be wanting a trade to pass it back, I can’t imagine what he’ll think.”

Thranduil swallowed his mouthful to smile at you, “I’m sure it will all go as planned. He’ll behave, if not simply for your obvious skill in claiming and keeping custody of the Kingdom for so long.”

“I did not claim anything.” He smirked at you taking another bite that muffled his chuckle, “I did not!” Your hand playfully swatted his shoulder, “I am Mountain sitting! Then you all came in with this King nonsense!”

He smirked swallowing and licking his lips, “It’s far from nonsense, and you make an incredible King.”

“Oh yes, King to a flock of Ravens and a Raccoon.”

“And you’ve managed to keep them all satisfied. Not even mentioning your taking in the people of Laketown, which you did. You’ve been feeding them, protecting them, and their representative follows your lead. You have amassed quite a following like it or not.”

“They’ll be under Thorin’s guard and rule soon enough, same as the greenhouse.”

He smirked at you, “I’m sure the Iron Hills forces will have something to say about that.”

.

Finishing breakfast you smiled accepting his strong arms around you carrying you back to bed, “More sleep, as I promised Love.”

You giggled snuggling against his chest after he’d cleaned up, “You sure you can spare the time?”

Raising your chin his eyes locked on yours, “I will do everything I can to always leave as much time alone with you as possible. But there will be times I have to weigh the importance of-“

“You have a Kingdom, and a Son, I don’t expect to have you always only thinking about time with me.”

His smile deepened as his thumb stroked your cheek, “I will always be thinking about time with you, and Legolas. You are both my priorities.”

His expression softened at your shifting gaze to his chest, “Legolas mentioned a sibling.”

Widening again his smile returned at the thought of expanding his family with you, “However many Children Eru gifts us with, I will cherish them, as will Legolas and our people. Children would never come as anything but the blessings they are. You’ve thought about us having Children?”

“It comes along with the topic of marriage.”

“If it’s something you’re nervous about, there’s no reason to be. There are no obligations between us, if and when you’re ready for that or any step it’s your call.”

Your lips parted to respond only to close at the knock sounding on your door announcing the messenger entering to pass a letter from Celeborn in Rivendell, about their early departure, right before another arrived passing on a message about one of the Council members throwing a fit demanding to speak with the King before stepping outside. Sighing he readied to rise from the bed only to freeze as your arms tightened around him stealing a passionate kiss he eagerly leaned into before your hand rested in the center of his chest giving him a gentle push earning a groan from him. His eyes met yours as one of your fingers brushed along his jaw, “I am a bit nervous. But that’s normal, you’ve already been married and started a family. It’ll pass, and I do hope, you wouldn’t mind putting off trying for Children at least for a little while.”

Leaning in his lips met yours as he rolled to rest above you through the passionate kiss, “They do have potions to hold it off if that’s what you wish to do.” Brushing your nose along his your smiles grew before your lips met his for a deepening kiss while your arms curled around him. Passionately your kiss deepened as he settled closer to you ignoring the approaching irritated voices that soon entered the room and suddenly stopped once the Elf spotted the King shielding your presence from the intruder at your stunned hiding behind his large frame. The glare on the King’s face alone could have stopped him but it was the flattening of the leg that curled around the King’s legs that brought the true nature of his intrusion to his attention causing him to bow deeply and promptly turn and dart back out. Huffing quietly his head turned to meet your gaze again with an apologetic smile, “I’ll have to put a bell up for him or something.”

Chuckling softly his smile melted away through your next kiss earning a content sigh from the King before you rested your forehead against his, “I love you Duil. Now go handle all that Kingly nonsense.”

He chuckled accepting your next kiss easing himself up to all fours stealing another kiss himself. “Careful or I might just pass some of that nonsense onto you before our wedding Love.”

You giggled softly watching him rise out of bed, “Don’t be too harsh.”

He turned to smirk at you making sure you were covered again as you hugged one of the pillows, “Get some rest, I’ll be back soon enough.”

“I can’t wait too long, I have to start planning for Thorin’s return.”

“I’ll be back. There’s plenty of parchment on my desk still if you can’t sleep. I love you and I’ll try to be quick.” Turning to grab his maroon velvet robe to cover his bare chest and slip it on through another wide smile at you before leaving.

Snuggling against the pillow you rested for nearly an hour when a shadow along the window pulled you from the bed to open it allowing the Raven through saying, “Princess Diaa is headed for Erebor looking for you.”

You smiled thanking him and turning to write out a message and fold it glancing at your knee length pants and tank top before grabbing your bag and heading out of the room to head for the Throne Room filled with a collection of angered shouts from a round of Council members about your intruder still causing trouble. Smiling at the guard outside the closed doors you held up your hand to stop him from opening it to ask, “Could you give this to the King when things calm down?”

He bowed his head gently claiming the message from you with a smile, “Of course Your Majesty.”

Holding his smile he watched as you entered the small pool nearby drawing in a breath before sinking down and swimming back to pop up at the river, drying off your bag and clothes greeting the awaiting Ravens and the raccoon that said, “I’ve started the kettle for you.”

Your smile grew as you rushed to set up the tea cart saying, “Thank you! So much!”

Back at the front gates you smiled from the courtyard outside the gate sipping your tea watching the Durin Women stepping out of the carriage they arrived in giving you faint smiles as Frerin helped them out and they curiously crossed to the new courtyard eyeing it with approving glances. Meeting your eyes they bowed their heads and joined you at the table, “Morning.”

Princess Diaa’s smile returned as she looked you over, “Did we wake you? Though it appears your hair is still wet from the bath.”

You smiled larger at her, “It takes a while to dry my hair, just locks in the water, and I’ve been up for a short while now.”

Her smile grew as she lowered her tea cup, “Good, well we’ve been wondering about the plans for Thorin’s return, we’ve got plenty of men that can hunt and fish to cook for the celebration. Though without our entry into the Mountain it would be hard to set up the meal, hard but not impossible. We’ve got 35 ovens in working order and 53 carts able to carry the food so we could power through it and bring it here for the celebration.”

“Sounds like a good plan, I’ve been trying to think of what I’d cook and bake for their return.”

Dis, “You mentioned your Cousin is with them?”

You nodded, “Bilbo.”

Dis, “Why didn’t he go with you?”

“It, um, he’s never traveled, and had he gone with me I would have carried him as I walked through the nights. Traveling with the Company he would have a fuller experience, I promised him an adventure. My trip was anything but.”

Fenrir smirked, “You slayed a Dragon, how is that not an adventure?”

You smirked back, “It was a long quiet walk, Since then it would have been months of cleaning and planting between trips to Greenwood and Dale, something to truly write home about. Dusting under the future King of Erebor’s bed.”

Dis chuckled at your sarcastic joke as Diaa said, “Even Thorin didn’t dust there. If you truly did that I apologize for the mess he left.”

You giggled again, “No apology necessary. Cleaning helped me feel more comfortable here. Sort of a Hobbit calming tool.”

Diaa lowered her empty cup to the table as you sipped from yours while she asked, “Are you sure you really won’t be trading it for anything? It doesn’t seem right after all you’ve done.”

You smiled lowering your cup and rising to refill hers, “It’s a Hobbit thing. Most races are bred with the notion of compensation, noting wrong with that, but we take ours in other forms. Passing Elves in the ability to grow things, our choices are made on helping others. You lost your homes, now it’s reclaimed and will be passed back, Greenwood was darkened so now it’s healed again, Dale was abandoned and it will be rebuilt again. There is no amount of gold worth the chance to gift that, you don’t buy peace and security with gold, at least not any that could last. I’ve been around for Ages, seen nearly every culture in these lands, and in each I’m equally as absurd for my ways, but each will still find an ally in me. So if you or your kin ever need me send out word and I’ll be there.” Your smile grew as you finished pouring more into each of their cups, “I’m old, I don’t need payment. Seeing others happy is payment enough. There’s a great deal of darkness we’ve all had to wade through to get here, so yes, after all that, trading for butterflies is a very good deal when it could feed the thousands returning to defend their home. And friendships are very hard to let go of.”

They eyed you up and down as Frerin said, “You don’t look old enough to have lived for ages.”

Your smile deepened, “It’s my Elven half, and Vanyar Elves look younger than the other races.”

Diaa, “So you’ve seen it all then? From the start?” You nodded and she exhaled, “I suppose a mountain of gold wouldn’t be that appealing then.”

Your smile deepened again, “No it wouldn’t. But as soon as the first set of Pebbles are born in this mountain, leading to the small wave of others after will be payment enough. Life finds a way, and Hobbits have an impossible love for living things.” Your eyes shifted to Dis asking, “Have you thought of names yet?”

Her eyes narrowed asking, “Names?” Your eyes lowered to her stomach as you claimed another sip of your drink causing the other two to glance at her then back to you with gasps as Dis said, “How, I just took the test this morning.”

You smiled again, “I could hear them. Rapid soft heartbeats, to fast to be Sons, though you must be at least three years along by now or it’d be harder for me to notice without physical contact.”

Her smile grew as she rested her hands on her stomach, “Daughters?” You nodded and they cheerfully finished their tea and made the sort trip back to Dale to share the news as you cleaned up and returned inside to wash the dishes and sigh returning to the gates after pulling on a longer pair of pants and your socks and boots to join the group of children from Dale heading out for a fishing trip with a heavy Dwarven patrol around them. Through the next hour a giant barrels worth of fish were caught to be prepared for saving to keep the rest of the meat supplies for the returning Company.

Gathered around you, you giggled at the gaggle of children all asking various questions about the Company before your eyes shifted to the thrush headed for you with a weightless landing on your shoulder when he did to whisper, “The Elf King is preparing a lunch for you.” You smiled at the children waving goodbye and allowed the small bird to rest on your walk back inside the Mountain to jump into the river again after adding your boots and socks into your bag.

.

Rising out of the pool by the Throne room a large hand from the nearby Guard lowered to help lift you from the pool with a gentle tug earning a soft thanks in return before your trip back up to your room. Slipping back in quietly you managed to sneak up behind the King and gain a slight jump from him at your lips meeting his bare back. Chuckling softly he turned lifting you for a kiss and setting you on the counter to prepare the meal for you while you shared your busy morning.

The days grew more and more hectic the closer the Company drew to you forcing the pair of you into jumbled pieces running around an ever changing chess board leaving you without sleep as the King quite angrily napped alone. The final night however after dropping onto the golden coated room’s bed your head rose at the flock of Ravens entering the room with news the King was once again climbing the hidden stairs. Reaching the sunset coated ledge you spotted the exhausted King rising to his feet with an exhausted exhale in merely an undershirt, pants and boots. The moment his eyes met yours however his smile returned and he crossed the ledge sweeping you up in a tight hug mumbling against your shoulder, “I don’t care if I have to sleep out here, but if that Elf barges in about that trade agreement again I’m going to banish him. He won’t stop.”

You giggled as he pulled back to kiss your cheek and you nodded your head, “Come on then. You can hide here.”

His smile grew as he gripped your back raising you higher holding your legs under his left arm after closing the door to the ledge again and making the long walk back to the Royal Wing. His eyes scanned around the softly glowing vast green empty halls, “You like it here?”

You smiled at him softly, “Bit big for just me, the Ravens and the Raccoon.”

His smile grew as he neared the room as he said, “Well, hopefully they won’t get sidetracked so I can bring you home and we can bolt the door from the Council.”

You giggled softly resting your head against his chest his lips pressed to your forehead taking you inside, easily leaving the door open relaxing in the heat from the lit fire as he set you down back under the covers. Sitting beside you his boots and shirt were done away with to slide in and curl around you snuggling tightly with you wearing a growing smile as his eyes closed at your spreading across his chest again. Easing a piece of his hair between your index and middle finger through your drifting off as the raccoon crossed the bed to curl up in the crook of the King’s arm as you mumbled your goodnights and I love you’s.

.

Squinting your eyes open the gentle tapping of a beak on your hand brought a weak smile to your face spotting the faithful Raven who’d first returned to Erebor with payment for their acceptance. It’s beak parted as it announced to you and the groggy King beneath you, “The forest announced horses on their edge.”

Lifting his head Thranduil’s eyes met yours with a growing smile, “Finally.”

Thanking the Raven you eased up and slid to the edge of the bed grabbing his boots and socks as he pulled on his shirt again and followed you to the river after your short race through the mountain ending with a brief kiss. “How long can you hold your breath?”

He smiled at you stealing another kiss, “As long as I need to.”

Keeping your hands locked you both stepped down into the river, claimed deep breaths and ducked under for the brief swim back with the aid of you using the water to help force you through and out once again near the Throne Room. Turning to face you Thranduil gently kissed you again after you said, “I better get back and check on my pies.”

He chuckled softly, “I’ll make sure they’re good and hungry for you then. We should be along on schedule as well.” Pressing another kiss to your cheek before he climbed out smiling as you drew the water from his clothes as he wring out his hair, “And I’m sure the Dwarves are already prepared.”

You giggled softly treading water, “Why wouldn’t they be, their King is nearly home.” His smile grew as you winked at him, “See you later.” Taking in a breath and ducking under again before swimming back as he chuckled again walking to his room grabbing the latest scroll from the same Council member saying, “I will read this but King Jaqiearae will be deliberating on the matter and her word will be final.”

The stunned Elf bowed his head as the other Council members chuckled and returned to their duties after bowing to their King as he passed, knowing full well your answer would be the same as his against the pointless claim.

..

Hour by hour the Company progressed through the forest as Bilbo eyed the forest in awe as Elrond said, “Your Cousin has done wonders in these lands Master Baggins.”

Bilbo chuckled giving him a brief smile, “Oh you should have seen her end the Fell Winter. Brought out the spring again with just a simple hummed lullaby. No matter how hard it fought the Winter just couldn’t surpass her powers.”

Elrond’s smile grew, “Yes it seems we’ve a lot yet to learn from her about healing and re-growth.”

Bilbo, “No better to learn from than a Hobbit, and an old one at that.” Chuckling as he nodded his head.

Thorin glanced over at Elrond who had already turned to face him with a soft expression as Celeborn looked on from over his shoulder with as soft an expression as he could muster, “You’re sure we are expected?”

Elrond’s smile grew as he replied, “King Jaqi has officially been courting King Thranduil for nearly two weeks now, and they’ve been in agreement upon your safe delivery back home since they first became friends over 5 months back now.”

Thorin nodded again before glancing forward again, “Just making sure.”

Elrond chuckled softly drawing the Dwarf’s eyes back to him, “She will handle it as quickly as possible, she’s due for a trip to Rohan soon, King Thranduil and his Son are traveling with her.”

His brows pressed together as Bofur shouted out, “What’s happening in Rohan?”

Elrond, “The King Thengel’s Birthday. Always attends, since he was a child.”

Fili, “Perhaps she’ll be wanting some company then?”

Elrond glanced back at him, “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind but you’d have to ask her.”

Thorin exhaled slowly again trying to remind yourself of the wording in your letter that you weren’t angry. Soon enough the castle came into view as the guards they had missed noticing formed behind them to keep them in line as King Thranduil stepped through the main gate in his pale bluish violet robe on under his flowering crown and a small smile approaching them as his Elk came up on his side gently resting his head on the King’s shoulder. Scanning over the group he bowed his head with a growing smile as he said, “Welcome back, Company of Thorin Oakensheild. I hope you don’t mind my not inviting you inside but I’ve been instructed to deliver you quickly, the pies should be done soon. And I’ve been asked not to feed you just yet.”

Lips were smacked through the group behind Thorin as he said, “We’re to go so soon?”

Thranduil smiled glancing at his Son exiting the gates adjusting his arm brace and joining his Father’s side stroking the chin of his white horse that approached at his side before he mounted after his Father did. Thranduil smirked looking across at Thorin from his saddle while his Elk turned towards the path, “King Jaqi has requested I escort you, if you are unwilling to accept the throne just yet you will have to discuss that matter with her. It seems neither of you seem overly thrilled to accept it.”

Thorin’s brows pressed together, “She hasn’t accepted it?”

Thranduil chuckled softly, “She’s mountain sitting, as she calls it. She did not request the title and often groans when we use it. But we insist, and se relents to our stubborn natures on the topic.”

.

Once again the Elf King glanced up at the overlook stealing a glance of the impossible woman who’d stolen his heart leaning against the stone wall with a soft smile enjoying the warm breeze clutching the crown in your hand as your long curls billowed around you. Smiling brightly your eyes locked with the Elven King’s drawing his smile larger before you glanced at the row of carts headed for the Mountain the Company was eyeing curiously before the Royal carriage came to a stop and the Durins filed out with large smiles and hugs for their kin. Looking up at the overlook again all they saw were the tops of your flowers before their eyes lowered past the new courtyard the elders eyed curiously until Dain mentioned that’s where you met them for meals. With a groan the heavy front gates opened one at a time with the aid of Gimli and Dain as you pulled before stepping out with a soft smile approaching the group allowing them to inspect your same pale blue sundress Dain had first seen you in over your knee high socks under tall boots. Spinning the crown between your hands Thorin stepped closer to you bowing his head as you giggled accepting the crashing hug Bilbo unleashed on you.

Looking down you gently tapped your nose to his before he nestled at your side under your arm while you looked to Thorin who cleared his throat and said, “King Jaqi, my Company and I are requesting shelter in your great city.”

Smiling larger Bilbo released you, allowing you to move closer and draw a chord from around your neck revealing the key Thorin had lost before you had left them to remove it and hand it over, “King Thorin,” His hand curled around the key and his eyes dropped to it as his fingers slid across it. The drooping of his head allowed you to ease his crown on his head making his eyes dart up to yours in shock, meeting only your kind nearly tear stained smile, “Welcome Home.” Turning to the side you gently gave him a push showing him inside with Bilbo joining your side again claiming your hand with the Durins and the Company close behind as King Thranduil instructed the Dwarves around the carriages on where to take the food before entering himself.

One by one they paused and eyed the decapitated beast you led the King past towards the Throne Room allowing them a clear view of the well lit Kingdom as the Princes sniffed the air while Kili mumbled, “Smells lemony.”

Fili, “I thought it would be, you know, dirtier.”

His eyes met yours as you glanced back with a soft giggle, “You really think I would spend over 5 months out here and not clean anything?”

Kili, “Don’t know how you did, it’s so big.”

Your smile deepened as you stepped forward to open the last set of heavy double doors before their stunned gasps echoed through the vast halls and floors both above and below in the jeweled flower coated hall as you turned to them with a smirk stepping backwards, “I believe your reasoning for doubting me had something to do with me being distracted by flowers.”

Thorin’s lips were parting wider nearly causing his jaw to be dropped open, “You, did all this?”

You nodded and glanced at Dis as her hands clasped over her mouth masking her gasp drawing the Dwarves’ eyes to Durin’s new glowing crown following her trembling finger, “Durin’s crown.”

You smiled again as they each roamed through as Thorin whispered, “We can never repay you for this.”

Giggling softly you smiled at his distracted aweing gently leading Bilbo away, “I don’t expect repayment. We’ll be back in a moment.”

Their eyes dropped to you as Dwalin asked, “Where are you taking Bilbo?”

You smiled at the warrior, “Treasury to collect his target.”

Thorin stepped forward leading the trail after you taking in all the small differences, mainly being the posted maps and directions along the walls. Barely five minutes later the Company gasped again spotting Bilbo collecting the stone and the Treasury inventory bound underneath it as you said, “The Arkenstone and also your gold has been cleansed, sorted and itemized.”

Gloin stepped forward nearly drooling at your talented managing of the monstrous task, this must have taken months!”

You shook your head, “Merely two weeks. I got bored when I first arrived and it needed to be cleansed anyway.”

Thorin’s brow rose, “This, is what two weeks of boredom brings out of you? We couldn’t manage this in months with a hundred Dwarves!”

You giggled again, “Hobbit have their uses.” Dropping your eyes to Bilbo settling the stone in his hand before they smiled and cheered their new King as you found Thranduil’s side as Balin and Gloin flipped through the bound book until they heard you say, “I’ll go check on the food. Take your time.”

Thorin smiled at you pocketing the jewel and following you to the impeccably decorated dining ballroom and the two attached halls filled with tables being covered in food as the Elves wheeled in the wine with another group of Dwarves wheeled in their barrels of ale. The day passed on into the night as the Dwarves, Men and Elves celebrated and bonded through stories and dancing. Resting in your seats your hand intertwined with Thranduil’s as you shared your meal and stayed until the moon had risen and your eyes had started to droop. With a gentle kiss on the cheek Thranduil’s smile and whispered request to you drew you both to rise and slip out through the raucous celebration with the yawning Prince following after as Dis and Diaa went upstairs to check on their old rooms to get some rest themselves.

Bending down you raised the Raccoon who softly asked to move in with you as the Ravens brought your wind chime you had made from their gifts that Thranduil accepted with a smile carrying it carefully out to the waiting Elk and horse before heading off back to your new home. One that you happily settled into, alongside the small raccoon that accepted the small bed near the balcony window the King had made for him, with a bearded smile he thanked the King snuggling in after laying his small satchel of treasures beside it and covering up with the small blanket. Moving to the bed you pulled off your boots and climbed into bed as Thranduil stepped out to hand the wind chime on the balcony before entering again, making sure to lock the doors and strip before climbing in behind you. Wrapping across your back as you both drooped heavily off to sleep ready to sleep away the past week of tension.

The Elves remained as long as they wished, trickling in slowly through the night, and some in the following morning while the Company broke up with most heading to bed save for a proud few locked in a fierce drinking game against their kin from the Southern Kingdoms. All while their King roamed quietly back to the Throne room eyeing its beauty in the moonlight leaving him to wonder how you had managed it all as he drew closer to his Throne. Adding the glowing stone there his years of suffering seemed to vanish and drop away before he noticed the note in the seat. Lifting it higher he turned and sat down on the cool green throne gasping softly at the words. The note, nestled above your contract was filled with caring sentiments and respect for his journey, ending with the final lines stating your relinquishing your share of the treasure. Crumpling the note he began his search, and after word from his Ravens his brash reaction halted drawing him back to claim another ale before leading the tipsy and hiccupping Bilbo up to their room. Promising to himself he would repay you and he would properly honor your place among his Company.


	13. Chapter 13

A soft sigh left the Elf King when his eyes opened at the pillow fixed in his tight grip. Turning over his eyes scanned over the empty room carrying echoes of your soft hums through fixing your breakfast that soon filled the room when you and the food coated cart entered. Brushing down the covers he slid to the end of the bed with a smile as you stopped before him and eased against his chest claiming a gentle kiss after you stated, “My turn to do the doting Duil.”

With a smile he chuckled softly and stole another kiss pulling you to his lap and slid you to his side saying, “It looks wonderful My Darling Starlight.”

Looping his arm around your back his smile deepened at your snuggling against his side while you both finished the meal and tea before his arms curled around you again, pulling you into his lap claiming another gentle peck on your neck earning a soft giggle from you while the opening of the door earned a muffled grumble from him. Raising his eyes after his head rested on your shoulder, Tauriel came into view with a flashing smile and a stack of notes in hand as Legolas followed after with a stack of his own before saying, “The Council is anxious to start the plans for your Birthday Party.”

A soft smile eased onto your face as he stated, “We use the same plans each year. They know what to do.”

Smirking at his Father he replied, “We both know you always enjoy joining in the planning anyway.”

Sighing softly Thranduil stated, “Then they can get started and I’ll join in later I suppose.”

Legolas chuckled catching your eyes scanning over the notes through your curious streak, your soft utterance of, “Swan sculptures, out of rice, what’s that word?”

Tilting the pages Legolas chuckled saying, “Ice Sculptures.”

“Oh, and rice pudding cups for the cygnets.” Flicking the pages you accepted the stack of notes he placed in your hands while sitting at his Father’s side as you flipped through it all, “Extra crystals, floral arrangements.”

Thranduil, “Oh, for that we have to add magnolias this year. And the cakes will have to be adjusted as well to add your favorites.”

“It’s your Birthday, you get your favorites.”

Thranduil, “We’ve had my favorites for Ages, we’re adding yours this year, and keeping them from now on.”

Looking up again another messenger arrived with a soft smile looking you all over while Tauriel cleaned up the food cart returning it to the kitchen as the messenger stated, “Council Member Han requested to know if Queen Jaqi has come to a decision on his request.”

With a glance at Thranduil you looked back at the messenger after his brief explanation of his decision to leave final say in your hands. Taking in a breath you stated, “My answer is the same as King Thranduil’s, he doesn’t get to claim another Elf’s land simply on a whim. Though if he wishes he could claim another portion of land in Southern Greenwood, though it would be backbreaking to repair the damage it has received.”

The messenger’s lips parted as he softly repeated “Southern Greenwood?”

You nodded as Thranduil added, “Queen Jaqi and I have been discussing traveling out there to asses the damage of the old Kingdom after our trip to Rohan.” Through a creeping smile he added, “We’re taking back our old home.”

Tauriel returned with a growing grin asking, “Truly?” Scanning between you and the King.

With another smile you nodded and stated, “There’s no reason why we should let the Southern half of the forest grow darker, Radagast could use some aid in protecting those lands.”

Tariel’s brow rose, “Radagast?”

Thranduil, “Radagast the Brown, he’s lived there since the First Age.”

Through his creeping smile the messenger bowed his head and turned happily to pass on your message to the Council member and any Elf that he came across about the reclamation of Greenwood you were heading. After flipping through the notes and adding the changes Legolas left to pass on the plans while Tauriel returned to the outer gates for joining her patrols. All as you giggled again at Thranduil gently pulling you back to the pillows once again claiming the last day he’d managed to free up to enjoy your first day fully by his side. 

Remaining curled up in bed stealing as many impassioned loving kisses between your blooming plans for the future as your fingers glided across the bare skin coating his chest you were snuggled firmly against. While his eased over your back and sides under the thick covers through his loving gaze locked with yours through your curls sliding into your face only to be brushed away by his free hand tucked behind his head.

One more kiss was stolen before another messenger arrived with questions on the party plans bringing you both to the outer garden ballroom, still fully clad in your sleeping clothes as Thranduil secured his maroon robe over his bare chest after the sash had slipped free. A newly common sight for his people, their King in far more relaxed states of dress as he eased into your courtship releasing his tight hold on his people and his normally almost smothering nature over them. Finally after ages he had found a comforting happiness from his One, who all of his people gladly fell into line behind, each eagerly awaiting to see what direction their new Queen would lead their kin. 

Surely any other Elleth would be scrutinized and investigated thoroughly before any actions would be taken towards gaining their trust, but you had spent months freely giving without anything expected in return. Revealing a truly peaceful and healing nature you bore after Ages of pain and suffering along with your allies, and now you were going to aid them in reclaiming their former home, spreading the green that had returned once again back South once again.

Walking through the main set of gardens you took charge of the party plans after Thranduil left your side with a kiss to fill in the awaiting Council that had gathered after word had reached them of his plans. With a steady focus on the plans before you the smiles around you grew as you managed to aid the workers in completing the main plans then followed one of them to the kitchens to share a tasting of the new dessert and dinners planed for the party with Legolas. The long meeting lasted for hours longer than the King had expected leaving you returning back to your new room. Slipping into the large bathing room you set down your fresh clothes beside a fresh towel and your soaps before you stripped and released your braid lowering into the warm water.

.

Halfway through the castle the eyes of the Council shifted towards the glowing water flowing from the waterfalls flowing through the large intricately carved room as soft echoes of your humming once again passed through the water spreading through the forest and out into the Southern portions breaking the creeping darkness still lingering there before the foreign words flowed out softly. Tree by tree each of root carried the light in deeper widening the smile on the reclusive Wizard’s face as he whispered your name and continued his usual patrol.

Turning back to the meeting once again their questions had finally reached an end allowing the King to follow your voice with a widening smile as he spotted you at the edge of the bath curled in the large towel wringing out your hair and coating it with an apple scented cream. Working it through from end to tip and twisting your hair up in a clip. Turning your head you smiled up at the King who asked, “It’s a lovely song, is it Hobbitish?”

You smiled and nodded, “Old Hobbitish. Barely used anymore.” Looking him over you asked, “Did you need the bath?”

With a smile he moved to your side helping you up and gathered your belongings to be put away as he gathered his change of clothes. Giving your hair another look before asking, “You leave it in?”

“You rinse it out after nearly half an hour.” Turning you dug in your bag and passed him a small jar, “Made you some like you asked, orange scented, the vanilla gets a bit overpowering sometimes to work with.”

Through his creeping smile he bowed his head and said, “Thank you. I’ll bathe quickly and you can help me put it in.” Looking you over once through his turn to the bath his smile deepened at your adorable appearance curled in the thick towel. Behind the closing doors he turned and stripped after setting down his belongings hearing your soft hum once again from the other side of the door while you pulled on your fresh clothes. 

Securely behind the lowered curtains around the bed you changed and gathered your old clothes and poked your head out to smile at the messenger bearing a note from Lord Celeborn he left on the desk along the wall and quietly turned to leave. With a soft mumble to yourself mentally you returned behind the curtains ensuring your tank top and knee length pants were fully in place before exiting to toss your dirty clothes in the hamper along with the towel.

A short walk later you secured the curtains in place again to the bed posts and turned to the bathroom door again at the sound of water falling to the ground at his climbing out of the bath. He dried quickly and pulled on his fresh loose pants and opened the doors again giving you a smile asking, “Alright, how do we apply it?”

Giggling softly you led him back to the bath, sitting beside the water and faced him away from the water to wring out his hair and ease a small amount onto your fingers to gently work the cream through his hair widening his smile at your gentle scalp massage before you twisted his hair up into a bun and into the clip you brought. Rinsing your hands off you glanced back in time to accept his kiss before he asked, “What did the messenger want?”

“He brought a letter from Lord Celeborn.”

Your eyes dipped to your curling legs before you until his fingers gently raised your chin revealing his concerned gaze, “Is he calling me away?”

“I didn’t read it. I was-,”

Wetting your lips drew his eyes to your mouth stirring a struggle against his smirk as he fought kissing you to ask, “You know you can tell me anything?”

Meeting his gaze again you inhaled slowly and asked, “Is there a law against a lock on our door?”

With a creeping grin his hands secured on your hips and gently eased you closer to him, allowing you to curl your arms around his neck as he stated, “There is a lock actually, which we can use whenever you wish, and I will give word for the messengers to not enter without permission. I had been meaning to discuss that with you earlier actually. Once our courtship was announced the question had been brought up for your privacy.”

“Just mine?”

Smiling again he chuckled, “I rarely allowed myself to be viewed as anything less than presentable. Rarely slept, so there was no chance of them seeing me in anything less than prepared for receiving messages.” Easing his fingers across your cheek his loving gaze flickered in a widening smile as he added, “I could add a bell if you like.” Pressing his forehead against yours he stated, “You will be pleased to know the Council is eager for the reclamation and to see your light spread South. Lord Celeborn will be pleased as well to know our old trading borders can be reformed again, it strengthens all our lands.”

A soft sigh left you before you grumbled and stated, “Again with the Kingly discussions, it can’t simply be about healing a forest?”

Chuckling softly he stated, “Like it or not Love you are a natural at ruling. Healing and growth come easily for you along with protection, all great signs for our people. Besides, you’ve managed to gain the favor of all of Greenwood, they do favor you already over me, then again they’ve been aching for a Queen for Ages. All Elves do. Lord Celeborn did mention a former Hobbit city near Greenwood back in the First Age, do you think any would be willing to form a new one?”

“I’d have to send out word, I’m sure there are a few rebellious young Hobbits willing to trail after Bilbo.”

Hugging you tighter he nearly purred, “And you. I know you’re the reason he left his comfy home, and I look forward to meeting them.” In one motion he raised you in his arms carrying you back into the bedroom, collecting the letter along the way, settling on the bed with you in his lap and eased open the letter. With a gentle kiss on your cheek he continued, “These letters are also open to your review as well. Any letter I receive, as my Queen you’re welcome to. Unless it has a blossom drawn beside the seal of course.” With a pleased chuckle at your stolen kiss on his cheek he added, “Our old trick for sharing information for gifts and surprises, of which there will be plenty.” 

Sighing softly you lean your head against his shoulder drawing another chuckle from him while his hug tightened, “I promised you, you would be pampered and well taken care of. Now, by my math we’ve got near twenty minutes left.” Chuckling softly at your small smirk as he eased his nose against yours and melted into the kiss you planted on his lips. Soon deepening while you settled in his tighter grip and your hands gently brushed against his bare skin all bringing soft muffled sounds from both of you soon ending with a grumble from the King at the next messenger entering and promptly exiting with two soft clicks from the door followed by a timid knock.

Easing off his lap he stole another brief peck and rose to his feet as he mumbled, “First thing in the morning, we’re getting a bell.”

Giggling softly you drew his eyes back to you as you stated, “I can hear the constant ringing from the Council now.”

Chuckling again he turned and moved to the door giving the messenger a soft smile accepting the letter from Lord Elrond before the Elf bowed and turned away allowing you your privacy after timidly repeating the question towards the procedure for entering, one that he gratefully accepted the task of passing on the new procedure of knocking first. Turning around he entered and brought the letter back to your side where he eased you back into his lap for another stolen kiss before reading through the second letter mainly repeating Lord Celeborn’s plans to travel out for the celebration along with asking to join you for your trip to Rohan.

Another grumble came from the King again at your pulling him up from the bed after slipping free from his grip to lead him back to the bath, “Time to rinse. Come on Duil.”

Chuckling again he followed you, sitting at the edge and eased back against your lap allowing you to dunk his head back into the water while you scrubbed the cream free from his long glowing hair. Giggling softly you raised your head again after his head rose to steal another kiss on your cheek and glanced at the door when Legolas chuckled behind you. Crossing the room he held his smile catching his Father’s eye while he collected a towel he passed to you to be wrapped around his hair after you wrung it out. 

He sat up meeting Legolas’ eye when he sat down beside him to say, “Party plans are mostly settled, and our travel plans are up next, any word on when we’re leaving?” Their eyes turned to you spotting your clip beside you and you on your knees dunking your head under the water running your fingers through your hair and wringing it out.

Easing up again your eyes met theirs as Legolas passed you a towel as well when you sat back again stating, “Next week if the weather permits, so we can miss the floods at the Southern borders of the forests between us and Rohan.” A smile formed on their faces as you rubbed the towel against your hair and Legolas smoothed his fingers against his Fathers softly giving an impressed ‘ooh’ at the new silky texture before asking for a supply for himself in cherry scent if possible. 

With a nod you rose claiming the King’s comb and joined them I their new seats on the foot of his bed where you helped his finish drying and combing his hair. Before working it back into a braid for sleep before he placed you between them and he happily worked yours into a long intricate braid as you shared the traveling plans between here and Rohan. Before sharing more information with the pair of them about Rohan and how their celebrations normally go after their not having ever been there before.

.

Finally alone again you settled securely back in his grip while he led you through to his spare room starting up a record player he had tucked away there for your daily dance lesson. Giggling softly at your accidental bump into his side your hand eased across his chest and stomach through his low chuckle before you returned to the proper dance form after he stole another kiss and guided you through another spin. Through his loving gaze he locked his eyes with yours as he said, “I heard from the Seamstresses, my new robe will be ready by the party, they also asked what you would be wearing, if you were in need of a new gown.”

Easing your smile wider you replied, “I have more than a few to choose from. What color am I supposed to wear?”

Inhaling softly he replied, “For me at least I did have a small hope we would match. From their forming it, it shines gold in sunlight and yellow under moon and sunlight. Either color should be easy for you to match. Unless you’d prefer otherwise.”

With a growing smile he softly stated, “I managed to clear half of the closet for you, even had some lower racks added for you, along with several extra hangers and shelves for your pants and a few drawers as well.”

With a playful smirk you replied, “I’ve been in your closet, how did you manage that?”

Chuckling softly he replied, “I put away a majority of my older Silver robes I rarely wear. I left my more colorful ones you preferred.”

Nodding your head you gently claimed his hand and led him to the closet while saying, “I’ll have to see this for myself.” A chuckle followed you as you stepped inside and gave an impressed nod, “See, plenty of room for all your clothes.”

Giggling softly you stated, “I doubt I have enough to fill half of this.” Meeting his eyes you fought your excited blush while you added, “I’ll get my bag.”

Trailing your steps he watched you grab your small bag and joined you in pulling out the large chest you gripped inside. With a smile he grabbed it and carried it into the closet before returning for the second one that you helped him carry to set down beside the first. 

Leaving your bag on the table again you propped open the first chest and collected each hanger to add your shirts and vests that Thranduil hung up before aiding you in adding your pants to the shelf below your shirts and your spare boots under those on the floor. Turning back again you drew out the first of your sundresses that each drew soft smiles from Thranduil at his memories from seeing you in each. 

Once it was emptied you slid it into the bare space beside your boots and opened the second one earning a soft gasp from Thranduil at the shimmering pale silver floor length gown coated in pale white jewels around the low cut dip around the neck and the belt around the waist. Adding it to a hanger he carefully hung it up and turned again only to have his lips part at the pale pink velvet gown that came next with another jeweled belt and intricate embroidered patterns around the neck and the ends of the widely and loosely hanging sleeves under the tight bands at the shoulders.

Each gown earned similar responses as he carefully added each to the taller racks to allow them to freely hang before the final pristinely white lace gown over the pale green silken layer underneath, adding to the small collection of lace gowns behind the velvet ones, opposite the jeweled ones before the heavily embroidered ones. All in varying styles from Elven to the style of Men, no doubt from your extensive travels. One more awed glance left the King turning to you asking, “Any thoughts on which you would choose?”

With a soft smile you replied, “What do you think of the gold one?”

His smile deepened as he eyed the golden gown nearly identical to the pale silver one coated in shimmering stones and a jeweled belt secured with a long silk ribbon, then looked back to you again saying, “I can’t wait to see you in it. Or to see your crown along with it.” Through his playful glimmer coursing through his eyes you rolled your eyes earning a chuckle from him when you rested your head against his chest. Leaning down his hands gripped your thighs raising you to his eye level claiming a kiss on your cheek curling you tightly in his arms, “I finished the main portion of it a few days ago, just waiting on a few more stones to be properly set around the band.”

With a sigh you pressed your forehead against his before smoothing your fingers along his cheek and stole a kiss of your own before stating, “I love you Duil.”

Smiling wider he stated, “And I love you.” Lowering his eyes he glanced over the simple chain bearing the large acorn charm forged of Mithril and he added when he met your eyes again, “And I’m sure you will love the necklace I’ve selected for you as well. My Smiths are completing a jewelry box for you as well, and next comes the engagement ring and-.”

He chuckled again as you softly mumbled, “I’ll be glittering and buried under a mountain of jewels if you keep this pattern up.”

Smiling wider he stated, “Hmm. Fine then, Six.”

Quirking up a brow you repeated, “Six?”

“Six jeweled presents a year.”

One soft giggle later you rested your head against his shoulder as he carried you his desk, where he pulled out a spare sheet of parchment and his pen he filled with ink and wrote out your agreed six after you stated, “Fine, six.”

With a smirk he pecked your cheek and stated, “Adding that to the agreed twelve crowns-.”

In another giggle you stated, “I did not agree-.”

Pecking your cheek again he stated, “Non negotiable.”

Giggling again you replied, “Then why say agreed?”

Chuckling again he continued, “Alright, next will be gowns, I think at least six, minimum. Not counting any necessary for our courtship, the wedding or following coronation, of course.”

Leaning back again his lips met your forehead, “I’m guessing that’s going to be at least twenty of each for those right?”

Another deep chuckle left him as he stated, “Closer to ten.” Snuggling closer to him his smile deepened, “And we’ll need to travel at least twice a year to Lothlorien and Rivendell, Birthdays and various equinoxes, we all take turns hosting for them. Then of course we will need to discuss instruments, we have a selection here for you to choose from, Legolas and I both have our own and our Wood Smiths are curious to know which you would enjoy.”

Through your creeping smile and giggles you snuggled in his lap until he’d filled nearly three pages with his various gifts, travel and hobbies you would share along with agreements to add more shelves to his private study for your books and various collected trinkets from over the years not even starting on the countless pieces of art you’d still yet to unearth from your bag to be displayed through the Kingdom. 

Then finally you both settled back under the covers turned to face the window so you could watch the sunrise together as he softly whispered against your ear, “The first of millions, My Darling Starlight.” Through a tearful smile you snuggled closer to his chest hoping that your trip would go as planned and bring you safely back again to complete the rest of the plans he’d promised you for the rest of your lives.

..

A knock on the door pulled you apart to dress for the day after the breakfast he fixed for you both, calling you each to handle your various meeting as you aided Legolas with the party and he handled the plans for the move and reclamation. Two days flew by bringing the day of the party to you, along with the flood of Dwarves freshly back in to their homes in Erebor all eagerly waiting for the first celebration of many they would be able to enjoy. As well as the Company, gladly taking the chance to spend more time with you and get the full disclosure on the travel plans for Rohan easily simplified when Gandalf offered the Eagle’s kind offer to carry you out there and back again.

Firmly tucked into your golden gown you eased your fingers over your long braid secured with a simple ribbon and exited the spare room you changed in coming face to face with the stunned King, who had gratefully gotten a glimpse of you after having to spend the day and most of the night prior with you. After his momentary lapse of verbal control he stated, “You look incredible.”

With a creeping blush and your deepening smile you glanced over him in his new robe saying, “You look impossibly incredible yourself, Your Majesty.”

Through a playful glare he closed the distance between you pausing a few inches form your lips stating, “No titles.”

A smirk grew across his lips as your fingers grazed across his cheeks and your eyes locked as your hands eased around the back of his neck, “Then what about My King. Because you are.”

Gripping you tightly to his chest he raised you pinning you against the wall behind you as his lips ghosted against yours and purred, “That I am, My Queen.” Firmly pressing his lips to yours for a rapidly deepening kiss as your hands got tangled through his hair and his hands slid to your legs raising them around him as his lips trailed across your cheek and onto your neck. 

Only to rest against the bare skin above the deep neck of your gown while he bit his lip with a low groan as he inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm himself as the clock in the hall sounded out signaling the party starting soon. Smoothing out his hair again your eyes met after he claimed another kiss and gently lowered you, assuring he didn’t shift your dress or hair before leading you to the bedroom to claim the two boxes waiting on the bed, “Time for your jewels.”

The first lid opened and your lips parted as the pale glowing jewel coated necklace was exposed and raised in his hands as he stated with an adoring gaze, “This was my Naneth’s. I know she would have loved you. I would love it if you wore this.”

In a soft whisper you stated, “That is-.” Your words left you as he laid it around your neck and secured the clasp in place before he finished your sentence through his deepening loving gaze, “Perfect.” The second box opened and your eyes turned to look over the white gold crown coated in flowers with gems inside each and leaves and small points similar to his pointed crown joined in a bare section over your forehead woven around a set of pale gems matching the ones in your necklace. 

With a hidden etching of antlers on either side of the gems mainly visible to those closely inspecting it, your own personal touch to the crown marked as a hidden detail known mainly to you both. With his hand on your back he led you to a nearby mirror showing you your reflection as he curled around your back stealing another kiss and adoring gaze through it until the next knock at your door signaled your exit to head to the party.

.

Large smiles remained plastered across everyone’s faces through the soon slightly blurry night as the wine started to take effect. Clutching firmly on your hands Thranduil beamed through his proud smile at being able to publicly lead you across the dance floor for as many dances as you could manage after the dinner until you danced again. Then sat once more for the desserts that were brought out freeing the servants for their own shift at dancing as well. 

A soft groan left you at the now small pinch your gown was exerting on you from your third helping of cake, even through the dancing, your hand was claimed by the King once more while his eyes scanned the room for the easiest path out to lead you back safely to your room.

Softly chuckling the lock clicked with a brush of his fingers and he met you in the closet, kneeling to help you out of your shoes and jewels before aiding you in loosening the jeweled belt and few laces around the waist before his lips met your cheek prior to his leaving you some privacy in the closet as he removed his crown and robe outside. Turning his head back to the door his smile grew when you slipped out allowing him to hang up his robe again before placing his boots back in their place along with his crown. Sliding into bed your fingers rose to release your hair from the tight braid then eased back as he slid under the covers to your side saying, “Finally, alone again.”

Giggling softly you curled your arms over his back after claiming a kiss from him. With a content sigh he settled across your chest curling his arms around you looping your leg around his side while you said, “Happy Birthday Duil.”

Chuckling softly against your chest he held you closer, “I can’t imagine possibly being happier My Love.” Smiling wider you held him tighter and joined him in a deep sleep.

…

Once the party was over and Thranduil finally relented and exited your room, breaking free from his contact with you to handle the travel plans with the other Kings and Lords along with the Company. Between his daily races back to collect you and sneak you away, stirring chuckles from the nearby Elves pretending to be shocked at your sudden vanishing. Only to leave the business you were stolen away from to later allowing their love struck King his brief time with you to hold and dance with you after your stolen sunset before returning reluctantly to his seemingly endless meetings with a passionate kiss and affirmation of his undying love for you.

.

With bag in hand you secured it around your waist while Thranduil exited the closet in his full traveling clothes after securing his crown away before brushing the braid you’d secured in the top half of his hair back over his shoulder and locked his hand with yours on your short walk to join the group for the ride to the other end of Greenwood through the Southern borders where you would meet the Eagles. Giggling softly you accepted Bilbo’s hug outside the castle gates before you both climbed on your intended’s steeds. 

After a soft tug on the reigns the Giant Elk led the way through the trek through the forest, slow at first until the steeds felt their own urge to go at a gentle trot happily following the path, reaching the river parting the halves of Greenwood where you camped for the night and crossed to start your path again through the darkening forest around you. Shadows lingered and shifted on their own urging the steeds to tread slower than the day before while your eyes scanned over the path around you that glowed securing your safe passage at your nearly silent humming only the Elves, Gandalf and Bilbo could hear.

Through the trees giant ruins came into view with the next sunrise that also brought the hermit Wizard to join your group with a timid smile aimed at you. With a small huddle through his mention of dark whispers and creatures coming from the old castle your eyes shifted to them again knowing you would have to pass it to get to the Eagles.

Fighting the creeping fear at what you imagined to be dwelling there you fixed yourself safely before the Elf King once again through the last leg of the journey. Shallow breaths left you urging the King to grip you tighter before you camped for lunch and the Elves urged the steeds back to Northern Greenwood for their safety allowing you to continue on foot. Staring squarely at the castle your ears muffled all around you leaving you deaf to Bofur’s offer of your portion of the prepared stew. With a soft tap on your hand Bofur’s concerned smile flicked larger as he offered you the bowl and settled at your side glancing at the castle himself asking softly, “Elves can see things we can’t, what’s out there?”

Softly you felt the Elf Lords glance at you as you stated, “Not what, who.” Another shallow breath left you as you started to slowly eat your stew while the Elves mentally conference at your fixed gaze and strong reaction that te petrified Bilbo tucked squarely at your side was mirroring against all that Thorin tried to comfort him.

Once the meal was cleaned up and packed away your path continued and the group kept their eyes shifting between you and Bilbo then over to the keep again you held your gaze on. Finally at the main entrance a looming shadow poured out of the open entrance urging the men behind you and Bilbo to draw their weapons and stare on in shock at your and Bilbo’s unarmed entrance into the opening. With a moment between you Thranduil and Thorin both trailed after you both scanning around staying within feet of your now glowing forms coated in bright swirls. A low Khuzdul lullaby echoed through the castle stirring Thorin’s eyes towards a staircase as he muttered, “Adad?”

Following his gaze your hand fixed on his shoulder holding him in place. You stepped forward at the shadowy figure shooting straight for him, unnoticed by the others, until your hand fixed on its arm while your left hand drew your sword from your left boot and stabbed it through the chest. A bright light erupted from you bringing the gasping figure to their attention causing them to group behind you as you stated in Ancient Elvish,  _“Your powers cannot shield you from me Melkor.”_  

Another bright pulse erupted from you triggering one from Bilbo in return parting the shadows coating the castle revealing the darkened and age stained castle in far greater condition than it appeared before when your sword was pulled from his chest and his body withered away in the next bright pulse from you through the screeches of the fleeing spiders searching for cover from your spreading light. Sheathing your blade your body turned to the staircase and crumbled nearly crashing to the ground. To be caught by Thorin who gently passed your unconscious form to Thranduil who carried you as they followed the Khuzdul shouts coming from the staircase while Dwalin raised the slightly woozy Bilbo onto his back allowing Thorin and Dain to lead the path.

.

Louder and louder the echoing shouts grew as your eyes fluttered open again with a soft groan as Thranduil mentally told you, “Just rest Love. You need your rest.” Setting your head down again you sighed and closed your eyes listening for any trace of any other dark creatures.

One last corner brought you all face to face with the cell a familiar blue set of widening eyes was locked behind, giving off a soft gasp as he stated, “Thorin!” With gasps of their own the Durins smiled as the lost Prince Frerin came into the thin ray of light shining through the bars as an older Dwarf echoed softly the King’s name bringing the withered frame of Thrain into view on their right. With large smiles they were broken free and led out to the nearby stream to scrub and pull on the spare clothes and boots the Durins had with them before the continued the path to the edge of the forest.

Fili inched closer to Thranduil’s side catching his eyes and asking, “Jaqi said Melkor earlier, she didn’t mean  _the_  Melkor, did she?”

Thranduil offered him a soft smile and stated, “It was him. Or rather what was left of him.”

Fili, “But, he’s supposed to be dead.”

Thranduil nodded, “True, but only his physical form. The Maiar are bound to these lands until time ends and the world is to be reformed.”

Fili, “So she stabbed his soul? What sort of weapon do you need to stab someone’s soul?”

Thranduil’s smirk grew as he chuckled softly, “Very very old Mithril.”

…

At the edge of the forest you finally drew in a deep cleansing breath when the sunlight finally covered you as the preening Eagles lifted then bowed their heads to you and all claimed a glance at you before tucking a small glowing down under feather in your hand before their King lowered his head allowing you onto his shoulders. Tucking the feathers into your pocket you felt the energy pooled in them flowing into you aiding you in regaining most of your strength while resting against Thranduil’s chest as he mentally continued his conversation with you in hopes of keeping you conscious until he was sure you were fully recovered again.

Green fields grew below you bringing the groups of patrolling riders that shadowed your path straight back to the keep only to bow their heads to you when they recognized you. Firmly on the ground your hand was claimed by Thranduil who claimed your side on your path up to the main keep where King Thengel exited with an excited laugh before curling you in a loose hug when your hand was released before he formally greeted each of your following guests. 

A single look over you brought his smile to widen as he led you straight back to the dining hall, a full table of food was ready and waiting for you all as Thengel settled you at his side making sure your plate was full and you’d taken your first bite as Theoden, his young Son settled in his lap as he smirked at you and stated, “I know that look. You’re two weeks early My Lady. What are you planning?”

All eyes shifted to you watching as your hand moved to the charm on your necklace before a simple golden ring was exposed in your open palm widening the Horse King’s smile as you filled the group in on your plan.

…

“Again with the rain!” Bofur’s muttered words escaped from under his drenched hat dumping yet another pooling of water from the brim that soon flipped up once again as his hand latched onto the next step on the long staircase you had led them to. All eyes faced upwards to the next ledge were they would camp for the night through the sheets of rain and they struggled to ignore the loud screams echoing through the rain from above the staircase. Planting your boot again on the next step you caught another glimpse of Prince Legolas who took his turn in asking in soft Elvish,  _“Why are you humming for rain?”_

Flashing him a drenched smile through a winded chuckle you replied,  _“Cover.”_

A brief nod later he turned forward again and Thranduil gently placed a protective hand over your back helping you over the next broken gap in the steps too large for your legs to reach past. Step by step you climbed to the next ledge where you all settled and camped as you napped against the King’s chest while his cloak coated you shielding your glow from sight until your eyes shot open at a sharp shriek that came from above you. 

Gazing up your hand rose forming a solid sheet of ice blocking off the ledge as Shelob was sent shrieking from the opening of her cave with the flood of water pouring from it sending her to the rocky ground several stories down where she claimed her last breath from the fall. All at once their eyes shot open and their hands gripped their weapons taking a chance to peer over the edge after you dropped the wall of ice, shifting it back to water as they relaxed at the sight of the dead beast.

.

Grouped together you all snacked on your packed lembas and jerky before starting the last leg of the climb. With each step your limbs burned and ached as you fought to remain upright from the lingering exhaustion from your clearing of Dol Guldur. Another gentle push later you were firmly at the top ledge with Thranduil’s arms fixed around your middle gently moving you aside allowing the others up as he and the other Elf Lords passed on their spare stored energy they had been storing for you since that day. 

Fixed in his arms you found your way to your feet again and led the first step into the cave into the nearly knee deep water, giving the ground a glance under the foot of frigid water coating bones and various weapons before looking at Bilbo who, under Thorin’s same observation, was being helped onto his back to protect his feet. Another set of piercing screams filled the cave drawing your eyes forward again while you led the way through the maze of a cave following the sounds of the worsening storm as your humming intensified to a level that the Dwarves could hear now causing Nori to ask, “Is the humming supposed to help?”

Bofur shrugged as Gloin mumbled, “Maybe the echoes help?”

A bright flash of lightning lit up the path to the left causing your turn with a loud clap of rolling thunder that sent shivers through the drenched group bringing another thicker sheet of rain came down. Through closed eyes you exhaled and took the first step into the walls of water leading the silent and heavily armed group through the muddy path to the upper ridge. 

Finally at the top the growing screams revealed their reasoning when the iced over black gates were being rammed by the large battering ram as the groups of orcs formed a wall with their dead trying to block the water for the small legion to escape while others climbed to the tallest buildings. As your humming paused a soft echoing utterance in Ancient Elvish left your lips drawing the eyes of the group while Bilbo’s remained fixed on the Volcano in the distance and muttered, “That’s where we’re going?!” Shifting his gaze at the faintly building light the rain worsened nearly bringing the group to their knees while a flowing light swirled in the water flooding the darkened city. 

Echoes of hooves pounded through the city stirring another wave of panic as Thengel reached your side resting his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder with an awed chuckle when the glowing water rose up in a racing path rising to meet your ledge revealing horse shaped figures slamming through the legion of orcs between you. With hooves stamping rapidly they reached the ledge finally as the sheets of water receded revealing a group of glowing Meras, all rocking their heads and stamping their front hooves greeting you all proudly. Breaking into groups you all claimed your own massive creature with your speckled Meras joining her mate Shadowfax bearing Gandalf and Radagast that led the charge straight to the Mountain racing across the icy path you formed headed straight for the Mountain.

A bright red light landed on you sending the curled Nazgul lifted through the sheets of rain sloppily soaring through the sheets of water headed straight for you. Without a thought your hand gripped your necklace as you slipped from Thranduil’s grip, folding the acorn in his palm before leaping off your Meras. 

Gasps came from the group as they watched helplessly as you raced along another icy path while the Meras continued on ignoring the shouts of the Company and Elves while Thengel smirked and gave you a supportive cheer. All eyes locked onto you, especially the Dwarves who all dropped their jaws at your sudden leaping turn sending an icy wave of water straight through a Nazgul and the wing of the other one behind it hacking them apart. 

Cheers echoed from them as your body turned on your column of water and coated with lightning that you fired at a group of orcs manning one of the few catapults still not damaged in the storm before turning again to hack apart the next wave of Nazgul while the group entered to handle the Ring.

Shouts and screams surrounded you when the stamping of hooves drew your eyes back to the ledge where your formed another bridge as your giant walls of ice blocked the arrows fired at you from a wave of arrows from a hidden group of archers. One after another their bodies were swept away as the Meras charged faster over the now crumbling ground through the watery protective tunnel you formed for them while you morphed the waves washing away all creatures fleeing the collapsing ground. 

Only to fall eventually when you had leapt and landed on the back of your Meras gripping Thranduil’s back tightly, drawing a stunned gasp from all those behind you at the giant black arrow lodged in the back of your left shoulder matching the one in your right thigh. Focused entirely on the path before you your eyes drooped in relief as the final Meras’ hooves met the firm ground, leaving the now dissipating storm.

A few steps to the left Gandalf’s hand fixed on your side, holding you upright until Thranduil had climbed down to lower you to the ground. The Elven Lords gathered around you after you mentally forced the metal arrowheads out of your skin and muscle. The open wounds were soon packed with healing creams you had pre-packed and bound. Looking up again at the mortified collapsing Elf King cradling you on his lap your eyes closed and your body drooped back against the wet grass hearing muffled healing incantations around you as your mind slipped back to Greenwood and your place locked eternally in Duil’s arms.

“Have you seen Jaqi get injured before?” Bilbo’s voice called out in a cautious tone raising Thranduil’s eyes up to him with a confused gaze.  
“Nothing past a bruise.”  
With his eyes rising higher behind the King Bilbo stated, “Then you’ll want to hold on. Tight.”  
Raising a brow again Thranduil’s eyes fell to you seeing the water coating the grass flowing towards your body, now coated with your glowing Mithril swirls across your skin as your breathing grew stronger as the water slowly eased around your fingers. The backwards steps of the Dwarves behind Bilbo and the other smirking Elves and Thengel caused Thranduil’s widened eyes to land on the giant wave of water rising from the giant pit. Tightening his grip around you, he set you securely against his chest as he struggled to stay upright at the water crashing over his back and curling around you while barely reaching over the group’s knees, being absorbed causing your glow to dim revealing your drooped lids blinking once again.  
In a single swipe of your fingers the water from his clothes and armor were absorbed through your hand while he eased you higher in his grip as you chuckled weakly and smiled up at him, “Bit of a strange way to heal, but it works.”  
His teary icy blue eyes landed on yours, “You-,”  
With a gentle smile you leaned up kissing his cheek deepening his smile before you whispered mentally to him in Ancient Elvish, “I promised you, no vanishing.”  
Warm lips met your forehead as he raised you in his arms, joining the group in returning to the Meras. In an easy lift you were once again on the speckled Mare’s back while Duil climbed on behind you and held on to you tightly through the race back to Rohan. One after another you dismounted while the town gathered to steal glimpses of the Meras before they vanished into thin air with only a strong breeze tracing their path back up to the clouds.   
.  
Tucked safely in Thranduil’s arms your head rested against his shoulder for the short walk back to your rooms to bathe and change for dinner. Wrapped snuggly in a towel you climbed out of the low dug in tub and entered your shared bedroom with Duil, who had his own towel and soaps in hand. Wearing a soft smile that deepened when you came back into view, holding the expression through his body leaning forward accepting the kiss you raised on your toes for. Your grip on his shirt tightened as his hands cupped your cheeks holding the kiss for as long as he could, before you broke the kiss and turned him back towards the bath saying, “Go bathe or we’ll miss the sunset, Duil.”  
Another stolen kiss later he lowered into the tub while you pulled on your fresh clothes, securing the belt around the green knee length dress you pulled on your fingers rose to brush your hair back over your back once again as you turned to look over Thranduil exiting in his pants, running the towel he had through his hair. With a widening smile he crossed to you, lifting you in his arms as his lips crashed into yours, and he sat you on his lap at the end of the bed. Low sighs left him when your fingers tangled in his hair, until the growing sounds of the celebration being prepared broke you apart and drew your attention back to the creeping sunset. After another brief peck on the lips he rose and followed you to the window, where the soft whimper you released came from his firm hand on your thigh, at his drawing you closer to his chest. In a smooth turn his arms loosened to ease you onto the chair as he knelt before you. His eyes met yours his hands landed gently on your injured thigh asking, “May I?”  
With your nod his fingers gently raised your skirt over your bruised right thigh, inhaling shakily his eyes met yours as you said, “Just a bruise.”  
Exhaling softly Thranduil replied, “It’s never just a bruise, and you’re in pain.” His words ended as his hands glowed and gently slid over your thigh leaving the formerly black bruise a pale yellow before he gently turned you. With a gentle brush your hair was swept over your right shoulder as he eyed the bruise you uncovered when you eased down the shoulder and short sleeve of your dress. With that, allowing him to do the same to seal the mostly healed yellow bruise with a gentle kiss before you pulled him back onto the chair to hold you through the sunset. The colors danced across the sky while your fingers locked between his and you turned your head to whisper against his ear, “The first of millions, Duil.”   
His smile widened as he replied, “Yes it is.”  
Meeting his gaze you continued, “Just picture it, Your kin back home again in the healed castle,” his smile stretched into his eyes as he pictured it, “And, our family, we’d all be safe.” Tears clouded his eyes as your hands gently eased over his cheeks, “My King, we’re safe now.”   
After his soft chuckle his lips crashed into yours again, holding the kiss until you both finally rose to finish dressing for the completed feast.


	14. Chapter 14

Gentle trails of fingers eased across the softly glowing skin on your bare back. Locked in his own thoughts Duil’s hands slid over you with his eyes shut, picturing how the rest of your marriage was to go. Laying shirtless under you in your sideways tangled form of snuggling while you slept off the side effect his following your request to freely touch you. Whether it was the massive amounts of wine or simply your impossibly happy states brought on by the destruction of the Ring, the not so subtle suggestion of King Thengel was followed and you both jumped at the chance to elope. Sealing your bond finally, and seeing as the wine was already poured and all the Kings and Lords allied to you were present you recited the traditional verses and vows publicly marking your union soon to be displayed with the rings waiting back for you in Greenwood.

________________________________________

A low creak broke the King from his daydreams alerting him to the young maiden entering the room. Promptly she left the tray she had carried inside bearing another set of drinks and desserts as the final rounds of dancing were coming to a close nearing midnight. All day and most of the night the Soldiers and gathered villagers celebrated, still holding to the cheers and toasts for your union in your absence when you once again felt the great need to get off of your feet. But curled safely in your King and Husband’s arms you slept soundly, unaware of the pair of bright hazel eyes scanning over the scars coating your back and ribs visible in the firelight dancing across the room, with a frightened expression she failed to mask on her path back to the door. Gently his fingers continued their paths while ensuring the woman sealed the door once again before settling his head beside yours and closing his eyes once again.

Even deep in your sleep the groan of your stomach broke through and stirred you from your slumber. Tilting your head you blinked your Husband’s face into view stirring a soft giggle from you before your head buried in the crook of his neck at his growing enamored gaze. In his velvety tone he stated, “A maid brought us the last of the cakes and more ale.”

Drawing back your head his eyes flickered happily in the firelight at your lean in claiming another kiss, firmly he held you through sitting up and turned you around, pulling the tray nearer. His smile grew through choosing a forkful of the chocolate cake that he promptly offered to you. The pleased hums from you led to your claiming the other fork to offer him the same. Slowly the food and ales were gone and you had claimed your place on his lap once again as he sank back against the pillows following the guidance of your easing his hands over you to where you wanted them. Remaining above him until his deep chuckling roll over guiding you into a comfortable position for his reignited goal to drive you back to the brink of ecstasy.

…

Slowly the thrusting behind you grew deeper in your curled position on your sides catching the first glimmers of sunrise through the growing sounds of servants preparing the morning feast. Lowly against your ear the King purred, “It seems we may have to put a hold on our tangling quite soon my Dearest.” Nipping at your lip your hand slid back to grip his shifting hip through another of his thrusts earning a low chuckle from him before he purred, “Do not worry My Love. I am not stopping until you’re sated.”

Within moments he followed your body’s roll over to allow him to delve deeper through your body arching under him from his thrusts and hand delving over your stomach to trail teasingly over your navel to between your thighs. Remaining there until your release, through a low chuckle he aided in your turning over to your back to clutch you for transferring you to the tub only to chuckle again at your straddling his lap with a teasing nip at his ear before saying, “The same sentiment goes for you, My King, not until you’re sated.”

A kiss landed squarely on his jaw in his panting stretch out on his back with you laying across his chest with a soft giggle through his hands gliding across your skin once again. Inhaling deeply his grip tightened on his rise up to his feet earning another giggle from you at his stealing another kiss on the path to the tub for your shared bath, “My Dearest Love, first we bathe then we join the others.”

Slowly he lowered you both into the heated water to curl you between his legs while his hands aided in your bathing before your turning to aid him with the same, trading kisses between glances up at his loosening bun matching yours from your last round. With a soft hum your nose trailed alongside his neck as you asked, “Are you happy?”

Two fingers curled around your chin drawing you back gently to meet his loving gaze, “I couldn’t dream of being happier. You’re happy?”

You nodded looping your arms around his neck deepening his smile, “Completely, Duil.”

Water dripped from his hand onto your cheek as he stroked it gently, “We’re not to leave until tomorrow morning at the earliest.”

A smirk eased onto your face at his lean in, “And why is that?”

Against your neck his lips pressed before his whisper of, “I will accept no less than two nights in bed with my Wife before traveling home again.” Weakly a chuckle left you as he pulled back to plant a kiss on your lips and follow you in your rise from the tub to dry and dress.

In a customary yellow dress you led Duil out after aiding him in braiding the top of his hair back again while he secured the last of the buttons on his shirt. Your hands wove together on your path into the main dining hall to join each of the staggering figures around you each claiming their seats to share the hearty meal before sluggishly returning to their beds as you were slipped away to yours where you giggled through your being lifted and carried back to be curled in your love’s arms.

…

Safely once again you were on the back of the Giant Elk with Thranduil holding you closely, withholding his wish to trail his fingers teasingly under your thick layers he couldn’t wait to have you rid of upon your return for a long soak in your shared hot spring. For just over a week the long line of Dwarves and Elves followed their former path with shared bouts of traded songs and stories between them with their new friends between promises of shared dinners and information for further correspondence. At the edge of Greenwood you parted with the Dwarves returning home to their Mountain and Dale while you entered the Elven peak once again. Your smile inched wider at the smiling Elves that had remained behind all bowing their heads to you respectfully on your guided path back to your room.

Just in time you returned to catch the sunset, biting your lip you eased against Duil’s chest as he tossed his freshly removed outer shirt onto a nearby chair. As the sun dipped below the horizon his smile grew at your shrugging out of your coat leaving you in your plain shirt and a vest. The scanning of his eyes over your revealed figure halted at the door opening after a gentle knock. In an easy path Legolas entered and made his way to the desk near you setting out the full array of maps you had mentioned a wish to look over when you had returned.

With a smile you led the pair to stretch out on the bed with all the plans around you, a smile grew on Duil’s face as he rested across your back and side eyeing the plans you wrote out on the bare papers. By morning your plans were set and numbers were planned to inspect the old fortress and lands surrounding it while all Elves still conscious started forming their own plans for what they hoped to soon mean their return once again to their former home.

.

Sinking lower into the warm waters you settled back with your hair wound back into a high bun coated in your hair crème while Duil eagerly stripped and eased in beside you, lowering quickly to soak his hair then turned allowing you to coat his shimmering hair with his zesty mixture deepening his smile. Within moments of his hands twisting it into a bun matching yours they had landed on your thighs turning and raising you to settle in his lap once again. Warmly you both soaked smoothing your fingers lovingly through your joint humming causing the waters to glow brightly and flow back through the kingdom and into the forest.

Freshly rinsed and dried you walked into your shared closet fetching a pair of sleeping pants for him and a pair of panties for you along with one of his shirts you pulled on over your near bareness. With your arms raised you pulled your hair free from under the shirt hearing a low chuckle coming from the bed being unmade by the King forming a spot for you both. He plopped down on his back smiling as you hopped up and walked across the bed to kneel and curl up at his side allowing him to hold you and adoringly smooth his fingers through your long curls. Another chuckle left him at your rise to turn from his request, his eyes sank to your bare shoulder at his shirt shifting from your movement. He scooted right behind you after fetching a hair tie and a comb along with a small velvet lined box he tucked in his palm on the path back to you.

Carefully he wove your hair into a long braid securing it with the ribbon coated with a jeweled piece once complete your eyes met when you turned then sank to the box he opened between you. With care you eyed the woven bands coated in those same white shimmering gems you had stolen away for him earning a chuckle from him at your awkward giggle. A stolen kiss later he eased his ring on your finger and beamed at you brightly when your ring settled on his in place of one of his plainer rings marking his widowed status. Respectfully he placed that marker beside his former wedding ring, stealing a moment to once again wish peace for the Mother of his child before sealing it away again and returning to your side. At the bed he slid happily to your side, a single tug on your thigh laid you out at his side through your giggle as he settled it on his own legs with another stolen kiss while your hand settled on his chest.

Firmly your lips planted on his cheek widening his smile, in a soft tone you asked, “Can we rest tonight?”

A low chuckle left him as he cuddled you closer to him, “Of course My Love. We’ve had a lengthy set of travels.” His lips met yours gently, “I would not enforce any affections from you, not ever. We will rest my Dearest Starlight until you are sufficiently revived to your usual glowing state.”

The stolen nip at your lip gained another chuckle from him before your arms curled around his neck, firmly you pressed closer to him with another kiss and stroke along his cheek. With a content sigh you settled into a tangled mess under the warm layers to sink back into sleep as his hand firmly rubbed your still aching thigh from the days of riding aggravating your formerly injured hip. Lowly he hummed to you in your slumber simply enjoying your growing glow in the bright moonlight pouring in through the large windows lighting the room. Each moment sinking deeper into his heart between his imaginings of your future together.

An irritated sigh left him at the opening of his door once again as Tauriel stood in the doorway stating, “My King, the Council wishes to speak with you.” Her eyes sank to you draping across his chest in a tight hold nuzzling your head against his on the thick pillow propping up his head.

Settling his fingers tighter against your side he stated flatly, “Let them in.” Her lips parted as she watched his hand pull the thick furs over your back to your shoulders. “I’m certainly not moving from this spot. Queen’s orders.”

A smirk quirked on her lips mimicking his smile as he tilted his head stroking his cheek against your forehead with a low chuckle in the brief moment at your inching closer to him. In a straight line they filed in and stopped a few feet from the foot of the bed stealing glances at the swirls spreading across your softly glowing skin. In a steady tone Thranduil said, “I take it this is about our travels to the Southern Keep.”

A nod came from the first Council member who drew a breath and began to share his own questions. At his end the next followed after until all questions were answered and the King was free to enjoy his peaceful time with you once more. A strained reach for the glass on his bedside table ended at their parting when Tauriel refilled and scooted it closer to him before leaving. Cautiously he claimed a sip careful not to touch your arm with the base of the goblet before setting it back on the table again then lowered his arm to settle back again on your back. Slowly his eyes sank shut until they opened again at the next knock, though this visit ended much shorter, only passing on news that the plans for your wedding celebration had already begun at the Elves’ eagerness to celebrate your union properly.


End file.
